New Sister, New love
by Legacygirl-1
Summary: Karin Cross was adopted after her father and mother were killed by a pureblood vampire. Join Karin, Yuki, and Zero on there adventure to figure out each others pasts. This story has been adopted by reimuhakurei4.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I walked down the halls while Yuki prattled about how excited she was about St. Xocolatl's day. Even though she couldn't cook she said she was going to make chocolate. Probably burn the school down too. Ha, now that would be a site, Yuki and Kaein trying to put out the fire with hoses.

"Karin, did you hear me?" Yuki asked in that cute angry voice of hers.

"No, I was to busy imagining you and Dad trying to put out a fire that you caused by trying to make chocolate." I laughed as she blushed at the thought, but with Yuki you can never know what she'll come back with.

"Well I was saying that you should come help me make chocolate, you can give some to Ichijo- Sampei." She giggled. Damn her, now I'm blushing. She knows my one weakness and that is Takuma Ichijo.

"Well what about Kaname- sempei, I'm sure he'd love some chocolate from you." I growled as we made our way to the moon dorms and the screaming girls. I mean Geez make our lives even harder.

We made our way to the front and pushed the girls aside. See there are a couple of things that piss me off and this is one of them. I may be shy when it comes to Ichijo, but you cross the lines I set and you get a mouth full of me.

"HEY IDIOTS, IF YOU DON'T GET BACK TO THE SUN DORMS NOW YOU"LL BE WAKING UP WITH LUMPS ON YOUR HEAD TOMMOROW, NOW GO." I yelled at the top of my lungs. When I looked at a few girls they were frozen stiff, but with one glare they ran off to the dorms.

Some that were either brave or dumb stayed, but stayed quiet not looking at anything but the ground. I looked around giving each one a glare then looking at Yuki who was totally astonished.

"You didn't have to do that." She whispered, putting her head in her hands, mortified.

"I think you did a good job Karin." Came a very familiar voice. I turned around to see my silver haired and lavender eyed friend, Zero.

"Thanks Zero." I smiled just as I heard the girls that were left started screaming again and then the gates opened. We looked down to the iron gates as the night class existed. See the problem that we have is that the night class is there all extremely beautiful, but our job as perfects is to keep the secret of the night class.

"Hey," Yuki yelled blowing her whistle. "Get back to the dorms now." Yuki tried to say

over the few hundred girls left. I just glared at any girl that tried to step past me, they always took two steps back for fear of there lives. That's when it happened Yuki got trampled by the other girls, I looked at my sister with concerned eyes and the girls I was watching trampled on top of me as I fell on the ground.

"Are you alright?" Asked one my favorite voices. I looked up to meet with the green eyes of Ichijo.

"Um, I'm fine Ichijo-Sampei." I muttered as he helped me up. I blushed a little as he ruffled my hair.

"Just be careful, I don't want you to get hurt." He smiled, I swear I almost fainted. Damn I'm acting like a fan girl.

"Thanks Ichijo- Sampei." I bowed, looking over at a really pissed Zero who was glaring in mine and Yuki's direction. I looked over to see Kaname smiling warmly at my sister and I smiled at that.

"Karin- Chan, thank you for keeping these girls away, we really appreciate it, keep up the good work." He smiled once more before waving goodbye and returning to his manga. I turned around to see the girls all giving me steely glares. I smiled innocently and ran behind Zero.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked, giving me his own glare.

"There are about sixty girls that want to murder me right now, so I figure you can just scare them away." I whispered, gripping on the back of his jacket.

"And if that doesn't work?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'll just throw you at them and then make a run for the Chairman's office." I smiled again as he looked like he was about to take me to the woods and torture me.

"If you even try that, you'll regret it." He growled, turning around and gripped my forearms. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah yeah I know." I said, smiling as I tugged my arms away and walked over to Yuki.

"The last of the girls finally left." Yuki sighed in relief, I laughed at her expression.

"Come on, we have to go see dad." I said. I'd had a dad once but barely remembered him or my mother. The only way I do remember my parents is because inside my locket there's a picture of us, but it was very faded and you could barely make out the faces anymore. "Luna, Shadow come on time to go." I whistled towards the woods. My big black wolf, Shadow, emerged out of the woods with Luna, my pure white cat, on his back. I jumped onto Shadow, cause he was pretty much the size of a horse and petted his head.

"I don't know how you feed that thing, he's a bottomless pit." Yuki said as we walked, well they walked I rode, to the chairman's office.

See I'd found Shadow a few months ago, he was hurt so I nursed him back to health and he's been with me ever since. Luna I've had since Zero came to our house four years ago. She was just a kitten back then but I'd lay her next to Zero when he'd sleep, trying to make him feel better. He's not a big fan of Luna's but tolerates her since she follows me or him around most of the day and since we have the same classes well he just has to. You could say there like my guardians.

"Shadow's not a bottomless pit and you should be grateful, he helps us with patrol all the time and Luna too." I said rubbing Luna's head, she purred.

We entered the chairman's office(Don't ask how the wolf got in there, it just did) to find him shuffling papers around. He looked up and his face paled slightly as he saw I was sitting on Shadow. There was a long silence until Zero broke it.

"I don't get it." Zero said looking mad as ever. He slammed his hands on the desk. "Is our role as guardians of the school to protect some filthy vampires as they come out of the dorms." He yelled. Yeah, there's a secret about the night class the day class doesn't know about, there all vampires…and Zero… has a problem with vampires.

"You three have such a hard time, evening after evening." He mumbled to himself.

I sighed. "…Dad, if you know that then put more guardians out there or get some hunters." I said, jumping down from Shadow and walking over to the window.

"That's not possible." He sighed, looking at all of us. "Guardians are crucial so the day class and night class can co-exist." He took a sip of his tea. "Well there's a lot of chores, you have to stay up all night, people hate you, there's no reward… it's something no one wants to do, but if I let my adorable son and beloved daughters do it, I don't have to _**grieve **_over it." He said proudly. You could pretty much see a vain pop in Zero's head as he smashed the desk in half.

"True you've taken care of me!" Zero growled, me and Yuki pulled him back slightly. "But I don't recall having become your adopted son!"

"Kiryu, you're too concerned with details. Don't worry so much." He smiled at us.

"Yuki, Karin… you guys are his adopted kids, say something." Zero demanded.

"But…We thank the night class is doing fairly well with the day class." Both of us said at the same time. Well we grew up together and kind of formed a twin bond thing and sometime we talk at the same time or answer for one another. "We're happy to help."

"What good children! Father's really happy!" Headmaster Cross said, looking like he was about to cry. "You are the only humans that understand my pacifism, Karin, Yuki! Me I want to put an end to the war between humans and vampires- a war that has been continuing in the darkness of history since ancient times. I want young vampires with there natural intelligence and unfettered hearts, to become a bridge between the two species!" He said dramatically. I almost cracked up. I turned on my heels and headed for the door motioning my pets to come with.

"Hey." Yuki called as me and Zero started to walk out.

"Sorry sis there's only so much we can take. I'm going on patrol." That's when I made my escape. Once outside I jumped onto Shadows back again and we went on patrol.

**The next day: In class, last period**

I looked around the room to see Zero and Yuki fast asleep. I was on the verge of sleep to, but luckily I had got Shadow to patrol the school for me and I got to sleep in the stables with white Lilly. He-he, she doesn't like anyone except Zero and me.

"Cross?" The teacher called. I looked up at the sound of my name, but it wasn't my attention he was trying to get. I pulled out a piece of paper, balled it up and threw it at Yuki's head, she shot up instantly. "Cross, would you please stay awake in my class." The teacher pleaded.

"Sorry." She mumbled/yawned. Then glared up at me. I just rolled my eyes, took another piece of paper, crumpled it and threw it at Zero's head. It hit dead on, Zero's head snapped up as he pulled the paper ball out of his hair and glared at me. Man why did they always look at me. Maybe because I'm the only one that had the guts to do it? Who knows.

The class continued for another forty minutes until finally it ended with Zero and Yuki getting Supplementary classes and me getting homework. Good thing this was the last class of the day. I walked along side Yuki while Zero walked off in another direction, muttering about how sleepy he was. I just ignored Yuki as she prattled on again about something unimportant. I just walked in silence as I prepared for perfect duties.

**Later: After the night class went to classes**

I was scouting with Shadow when I heard a girl squeak in pain I ran to the direction of the sound, I tripped on a rock and grabbed onto a tree trunk holding my self up. I felt my hand get really hot but disregarded it when I saw two day class girls sitting on the ground. I told Shadow to hide and walked over to the girls. "Are you al-" I looked down at the girls bloody knee, eyes widening, I stifled a gasp.

"You two need to leave now." I said trying to push them in the direction of the sun dorms. They started to complain, but with one glare, they started to leave. That's when I felt to vampires behind me, drawing my gun I pointed at the vampires. "Who's there?" I ask as Aido and Kain appear. Kain had grabbed my gun and ripped away from my hands.

"Scary, the headmaster has trained you well." Kain said, smiling.

"Oh dear, we only came because we smelt blood. How mean Karin." Aido stated, grabbing my wrist. "We just happened to stop by…" He smiled, sniffing the air as the girl went gaga. "Ahh, such a nice smell. Oh. It's you're blood."

"Aido if you touch these girls I'll…-"

"Did you fall?" He asked turning my hand over. My eyes widened as blood dripped from the wound on my palm. "The nice smell…" He started to lean down. "Is you're blood…Karin." I tried to pull my hand out of his grasp but he was to strong. "Mmm, I'm really… very…tempted." He said, baring his fangs as he pulled me to his chest. He sunk his teeth into my palm and I winced slightly, but still tried to pull away.

"Aido, no. Aido…" My voice wasn't getting into his head and I this was starting to get bad because I was getting dizzy. The day class girls fainted shortly after seeing the scene.

"I want more." He said once he was done with my hand.

"Aido no, let me go." I said struggling against his grip.

"Karin?" Asked Yuki as she came out of the trees.

"Shadow, come here." I called the huge black wolf came out of the trees, I looked back at Aido's pale face, and he looked shocked. "Shadow protect Yuki." I commanded, the dog nodded and took a protective stance in front of Yuki. I caught something at the edge of my vision, that's when I saw Zero's silver hair and lavender eyes glaring mincingly at Aido and holding the bloody rose at his head..

"Drinking blood on campus is strictly forbidden." He growled. "Did you lose you're mind, drunk on the scent of blood… _vampire_?"

"Zero no!" Yuki yelled, but Zero ignored her.

"But I've already tasted her." That did it. The sound of gun fire rang through my ears, Aido loosened his grip slightly which gave me the chance to get away. I looked back to see Yuki holding Zero's arm up that held the _Bloody Rose_.

"Stupid, why'd you shoot?" Yuki and I asked at the same time. Suddenly I got that feeling that another vampire was coming. I ran and grabbed my _Rosalind_ from the dazed Kain and pointed it to the shadowed figure. Shadow came up beside me and growled low in his throat.

"Would you put those away… you're _Bloody Rose _and _Rosalind_. There a great threat to us as you two know." Came Kaname- sempia's voice as he stepped out of the shadows. Shadow snarled, taking a protective stance in front of me.

"Shh, calm down." I said, petting his head and putting away my gun. Kaname took a hold of Aido's jacket and pulled him back like Shadow wasn't even there.

"I'll take care of this fool and wait for the headmasters instructions." He growled. "Is that acceptable… Kiryu?"

"Zero." Said both of us as I made my way back to my sister and best friend.

"Take him away, Kuran." Zero said, putting away his gun.

"Kain, why didn't you stop Aido? You're to blame as well." Kaname said bring Kain out of his daze. Then turned to my sister. "Yuki, those two girls memories, you'll take care of it?"

"Yes Kaname." She stated quickly as I put them on Shadows back. "I mean, the Headmaster will erase there memories…although I fell a bit sorry for them."

"All right then, I'll ask you two to take care of it." He smiled at Yuki. "Karin, I'm sorry if we scared you." He said turning to leave.

"Pfft, please takes a lot more to scare me than little Aido taking a bite out of me. Heck even the fan girls are scarier that him." I said, while trying to calm Shadow, he was really flustered.

"Oh Karin, you really should be careful with that… dog." He said, seeming a bit disgusted. He then disappeared into the shadows leaving me really confused. What did he mean by that?

I was so busy pondering what he meant that I didn't see Zero grab my arm pull it towards him. I looked over with a confused expression as he wrapped his tie around my cut palm looking really annoyed.

"Zero?" I say as he starts to walk away from Yuki and me.

"We're leaving." He said in a broad tone. "This place… the smell of blood is all over here. I feel sick."

I looked over at Yuki as we follow Zero back to our dorms. Once I get into my room I was going to collapse onto my bed.

**Next day: headmaster's bathroom.**

'_Zero…When he was little he used to be so quiet and sad all the time, but any time me or Yuki would get near him he would push us away. Very time he'd do that I'd just tell Yuki to go see dad and let me take care of it. I'd just sit in that room and watch him sit there looking away from me. He wouldn't talk at first, but when I started sleeping in the room at night he'd ask why and I told him that I felt safe near him and wanted him to be happy to. Zero talks to me a lot more now, but… he still hides that one secret that I found out about a year after he came…_

Suddenly the door burst open, bringing me back to reality. I turned around to see Zero walking in, I just shrugged and went back to drying my hair.

"You're being very quiet." Zero said as he took off his shirt. My eyes widened and I blushed a little.

"If you're going to undress do it somewhere else, I'm still a girl you know." I said turning around to face him. He ignored me, walked over and… sniffed me. "What the hell?" I ask throwing my towel in his face.

"The smell of blood is gone." He said, standing up straight again.

"Shut up, I'm fine." I growled, turning back to the mirror as he walked towards the shower. "Zero, do you remember that one time, when you went wandering off and I went looking for you, only to get cornered by a Level E. You saved me then too. I wonder sometimes why you did so?" I said looking back at him.

"I did it because those beasts were trying to hurt someone innocent." He stated calmly, looking at me strangely.

"Hmm, you know what I've notice over the years..?" I asked.

"No."

"Those vampires have been coming after me because of my blood. I wonder if my blood really is that delicious…" I muttered the last part to myself.

"How would I know?" Zero whispered.

"Yeah how knows." I whisper.

**Moon dorms: Narrators POV**

"Ten days suspension…" Aido cried. "Mmm… Karin's blood was worth it." He said smiling. "I wonder if blood tablets are enough for me. I couldn't resist her blood and I just…" His voice trailed off as Kaname came up and smacked him across the face.

"Just!" Kaname growled, licking the blood off of his figures.

"Aido, if you touch Karin again, I will personally see to it that you turn to ash." Ichijo threatened, looking really pissed and out of character from the normal happy, vice president, reading manga, self.

Truth be told both Kaname and Ichijo were worried about Karin, seeing as Kaname normally came to see Yuki, but he enjoyed little Karin's laugh when she and Yuki would fall over each other trying to run away. Ichijo on the other hand just enjoyed the girls smiling face when ever she saw him and enjoyed her being close to him. In truth Ichijo had fallen in love with that sweet girl and still loves her, even if she is human.

"Sorry." He pouted, looking away from everyone in the room. A little scared for his life.

**St. Xocolatl's Day**

Hmm, today is St. Xocolatl's and the girls are already at the Moon Dormitory to give there feelings to the night class. Me and Yuki had made chocolate last night for Ichijo- Sampei and Kaname- Sampei, but actually I had already got Manga for Ichijo seeing as he liked it so much.

The _**Tweeeeeet **_of Yuki's whistle brought me out of my musing as I glare down at the girls that tried to climb the wall that separated the night and day class.

"Hey don't climb the walls." I yelled as a girl was lifted up, but didn't make it in time and she started to fall. Luckily Zero came just in time to catch her, even though he was late.

"Good job Zero!" Yuki and I yell as he puts the girl down. That's when I put on my scary face.

"Yo girls," I whistled, they shut up and look at me. "If you want to see the night class come back at TWLIGHT because they never leave the dorm, now go before I get really pissed or one of you gets hurt." I growled, giving them my best furious look ever. They backed away very fast.

"You're mean Cross." They yelled, leaving to go to there class rooms. I jumped down from the wall and walked over to Zero and Yuki, he patted both our backs.

"Huh, I'm almost wanting to cancel this event." Zero growled as we made our way to the Chairman's office.

**Chairman's Office**

"The whole school is really excited about St. Xocolatl's day." Dad said in a joyous mood. "Please be on your guard more than usual… school guardians."

"Yes headmaster." Yuki saluted him, I just looked down in horror.

"You could just cancel the event…" Zero muttered, looking away as well.

"If I did that, there'd be a riot. It's an event to let off steam. Besides it's because our vampire boys are all so beautiful an excellent." My step father said. He pretty much stepped on a land mind when Zero was clenching the wooden desk and crushing it.

"_Don't flatter them in front of me!_" I stated as I looked at Zero.

"That's what Zero's thinking." Yuki finished.

That's when Headmaster cross went into his whole co-existents speech and Zero just sat there and listened until he brought up his past and preventing a fight me and Yuki presented our presents to them. Yuki handed them the same thing she does every year.

"Here." I said throwing Zero a box of home made chocolate. "Dad." Threw him a box too.

"Thanks." Zero muttered as I dragged Zero out of the room. Yuki had first period in the opposite direction, leaving me and Zero alone.

"I wonder why…" I whispered out loud.

"What?" Zero asked.

"No. It's nothing." I whispered.

'_Zero's Family was killed four years ago by a vampire like mine was. He loathes vampires. I wonder why dad says things that twist a knife in his wound? Why would he? Zero I wish you would open up to me more, that way I could help you with your… pain'_

Suddenly Zero pulled away from me, I hadn't even realized I was dragging him until now.

"I'm sorry. I've been dragging you along." I said a little taken back.

"No, it's fine." He said rubbing his neck. Poor Zero, he must be in so much pain.

**End of the school day**

I walked into the moon dorm gates, feeling completely like a fan girl, but these were for Kaname- sama and Ichijo- sama. Yuki was busy telling the night class the rules and I went straight to Ichijo, not even looking at Zero.

"Ichijo-Sampei." I said while bowing. "This is for you." I smiled handing him the box and manga.

"Oh, Thank you Karin." He yelled, picking my small frame up in a hug and spinning me around, then put me back down. "I absolutely love it." He patted my head and started to walk out.

"Oh, Kaname- Sampei, these are for you." I said, throwing him the box of chocolate.

"Thank you Karin." He said.

"Oh, there not from me, there from Yuki." I smiled when I saw Yuki look in her pocket to see that they were missing. I throw him another box. "Those are from me."

"Karin." Yuki yelled, blushing.

"You need to keep a better eye on your things Yuki, otherwise people could steel them." I stuck my tongue out at her and made my way to the gate as they did. I almost fell over when I saw all the girls at the gates. Pretty sure the entire day class was here.

"Look at all the girls with chocolate for me." Aido yelled starting to run towards them.

"Aido." The pureblood called, making him freeze. "Behave yourself. Do you understand?"

"Of coarse… President Kuran." Aido said, making his way to his gate slower this time.

So St. Xocolatl's gift giving ended with me and Yuki getting tackled, me getting beat by Yuki for giving Kaname his gift, still not sure I understand that one, and me having to wonder where Zero went in all the chaos.

**Somewhere in class**

"Kaname- Sama, those must be a nuisance I'll hold them for you." Said Sierin as Kaname dumped the chocolates in her hand and only keeping two.

"You can have those." He said, sniffing the boxes. "These two are enough for me."

**Headmaster Crosses bathroom (Karin's POV)**

"Man Zero bailed again, I'm so tired." I mumbled to no one in particular as I opened the door to the bathroom. Zero was on the floor, dripping wet and didn't even look as I walked over and kneeled beside him. "What happened?"

He didn't answer me, he just kept staring at the floor. I sighed. "You'll… catch a cold… if you don't dry yourself." I said as I gently dried his hair with a towel. He seemed so out of it. Actually this reminded me of the time he first came to the house and was so out of it me and Yuki had to pretty much do the same thing as I'm doing now. "Here you have to ware your top too." I said as I slide it on his shoulders.

I sighed again because he wouldn't move at all. "Zero are you-" I didn't get to finish because he had grabbed my wrists and pulled me to his chest. I blushed slightly. His arms were wrapped around me, his head was laying on top of my shoulder and I knew not to pull away. He used to do this when he was sad and needed comfort. I'd always been there for him, but he rarely did it anymore. Something must be wrong.

"Zero, it's going to be alright." I whispered as he pulled me closer to him.

"No it won't." He said, holding me even tighter, it hurt but I didn't say anything. That was it for the conversation. We stayed like that for a really long time, after a while I started to get sleepy and soon enough darkness took over.

**Next Day: After Class**

I was patrolling silently with Shadow and Luna, but my mind was set on yesterday and on Zero. _'It's going to happen soon. The headmaster said he wouldn't take the pills and the problem is I don't think he could. Zero, I'll be there for you when it does happen and you'll just have to deal with it. I'm not having Yuki involved in this. Zero…why do you keep your pain hidden, I want to help you but you just keep hiding it. Idiot.'_

I brought myself out of it when I felt vampires surrounding Zero and I ran in that direction, well rode on Shadows back. He ran up a few flights of stairs as I heard Zero talking.

"Come on vampires. I've been pretty pissed off lately." Zero growled as I pulled out my gun jumped behind, Yuki did the same landing right beside me.

I pointed my gun at Ruka's head and growled. "All of you better get out of here now or so help me I'll turn you all into ash." To prove my point I readied my gun, glaring at the vampires, daring them to move any closer. "GO." I ordered, which earned me a few scared looks from some of the vampires as they backed away.

"Damn, she can be as scary as Kaname- Sampei." Kain whispered to Aido as they started to walk away. I turned to see Yuki looking on in awe and Zero in pain. Damn it, it's going to be tonight I bet.

"Zero..?" I asked touching his arm.

"Leave me alone." He yelled running past Shadow and down the hall. Yuki was about to follow, but I stopped her.

"Yuki go see Headmaster Cross, I'll go get Zero." I said, she nodded once. "Shadow, take Yuki there." I said as I placed her on the wolf. After that I ran down the hall after Zero while taking my jacket off and it landed on the floor. I had to get to him before someone else did. I ran down two flights of stairs calling his name. "ZERO."

"I told you to leave me alone… Karin." I stopped and turned around to see Zero leaning against the railing.

"Zero." I got so worried I didn't think and ran straight to him.

"Don't look!" He whispered grabbing me from behind and pulling me to his chest. One of his arms was wrapped around my waist holding my arms down, the other was holding my chin tilting it to the left. He nuzzled my neck for a few moments before he started to lick it. I blushed slightly.

"Zero, stop pushing your self and… let me share some of your pain." I whispered as he pulled my blouse and necklace away. I felt his fangs sink into my skin very roughly, blood splattered on my white blouse as the pain set in. I held in a whimper and threw my head back on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I felt something warm run down my neck as he drank. _'Zero, I've known your secret for so long, but I kept quiet so that I wouldn't push you away. I've known ever since you came home with that tattoo that you were a… vampire. That's the_ _day I promised I'd help you when this day came I'd give you my blood. Please I want you to be happy to…'_

**Chairman's Office: Few minutes prior (Kaname's POV)**

"Ah Kaname, Ichijo. I'd thought you two would come." Cross- san said.

"Headmaster, how long to you intend to keep Zero Kiryu in the day class?" I asked a bit agitated that he even thought Kiryu could live a normal life. Someone's going to get hurt.

"I couldn't hide it from you Kaname. You really are in a class of your own." Said Kaein Cross as he pushed up his glasses. "Your bloodline doesn't contain even a drop of human blood. Your linage is rare among vampires now." He sighed. "You've inherited the powers of strong ancient vampires and are feared by other vampires." he pointed to Ichijo as he had sat quietly, not saying a word. "You're the vampire of vampires… a pureblood vampire. Thanks to you, the night class is united, even if it is full of problem students." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ichijo twitch, like he wanted to smack Cross. Honestly my patients was running thin with this man as well.

"Headmaster Cross, I trust you, so I have avoided speaking about-" I stopped as I heard the door opened and turned to see Yuki standing there, looking slightly embarrassed, with that dog behind her, growling at me. That wolf was no ordinary wolf.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but have you seen Karin or Zero anywhere, Karin said she was going to look for Zero, but I couldn't find them." She whispered looking down. Suddenly that wolf started to howl, but at the same time I smelled blood and a lot of it, to be precise it was Karin's. Ichijo was up and gone before I could stop him.

"I smell blood." I whispered as ran out of the door with Yuki tailing behind me asking me if I was alright. I wasn't.

**Karin's POV **

I was starting to get dizzy when Zero let me go. I looked up at him as his eyes turned back to there original lavender. When he came to he seemed confused at first, but when he saw the blood dripping down my neck and the fresh bit marks on my neck he gasped and started to let go, but I was to weak to stand on my own so I just fell back into his chest completely tired and woozy.

"Karin I-" I turned around in his arms and covered his mouth.

"Don't even say you're sorry." I smiled at him. "Zero I'm not as naïve as Yuki, I've known ever since you came home with that tattoo that you were a vampire, I just didn't say anything because I didn't want to push you away again. That's when I started to sleep on the floor in your room, remember." I let my hands fall to his chest and laid my head on them. I could feel Kaname and Ichijo coming up the stairs, I pushed back and stumbled grabbing onto the railing and getting my head in order as they came up.

"There you two-Ahhhhhhhh." I hear Yuki scream and I look over at her. She had wide eyes and was looking between Zero and me. Next person I saw was Ichijo. He looked like he was about to rip Zero's head off. Next was Kaname and he had the same expression. I could feel Hate, anger, protectiveness, sadness, rage, fear and disgust coming from all three of them.

I stepped in front of Zero, blocking the path of the two vampires. "Don't… don't hurt Zero." I whispered looking at the two vampires.

That was it, I couldn't stand anymore. I fell backwards into Zero arms and took in a heavy breath. I could feel worry and disgust coming from him. I just smiled and patted his head as someone took me out of his arms.

"You worry to much, Zero." I whispered to him as my eyes closed and my head rested against some ones chest. "If any of you try to hurt him, you'll…be… answering to… me." Was the last thing I said before Zero disappeared from my senses.

"Are you alright Karin." Ichijo whispered as my eyes snapped open.

"Y-yes." I stuttered as he sat me down onto an infirmary bed. He looked a little sad and… disappointed. I decided to me bold and kissed him on the cheek. "Don't be sad Ichijo, I'll be fine. I just need some sugar in me and I'll be back to normal." I smiled patting his head and closing my eyes.

"Sleep well, my little blue flower." Was the last thing I heard before I passed out.

**Next morning**

I woke up in the infirmary, the nights past events coming back to me. I touched the spot where the bite marks were and found it bandaged. Some one must have done it while I was sleeping. My mind started to recap what happened, Zero, blood, fangs, vampires, Yuki… _'are you alright, now that you know, will you trust Zero again?'_

Suddenly the door to the infirmary opened, I looked over to see Yuki peaking in. Her eyes landed on me and with no more indication, opened the door fully and ran into me giving me a tight hug. She started to cry as I wrapped my arms around her, soothing her hair and trying to comfort her. Her biggest emotions were worry and sadness. After she calmed down a bit I pulled back to smile at her.

"Now why are you worried?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm worried about you and Zero." She whispered, grabbing onto my blouse and pulling into my chest. "What's going to happen now?" She asked.

"Well first, I'm going to change." I said, laughing at her expression. "Then I'm going to check on Zero." I whispered as I got up and went over to the dresser. I picked up the nice clean blouse and, chucking the blooded one in the trash, I slipped it on. I found my coat laying on a chair next to my bed. I picked it up and found a blue rose fall out of one of the pockets with a note attached to it. I picked it up and placed in in my hair, then read the

note:

**Karin**

**I hope you feel better once you wake up. Thank you again for the manga, it's quiet interesting. I hope you're not in to much pain. Oh and tell Yuuki Kaname said Hi and he wishes the best health to you. Hope to see you again.**

**Best of health, Ichijo.**

I smiled and put the note back into my pocket. I turned around to see Yuki looking at a picture, concentrating really hard. I walked over to her and looked at it. It was a picture of the three of us. Yuki was standing behind Zero and I was in front of him. We were trying to get him to smile. I patted her head, ruffling her hair.

"Do you still trust him?" It was a question I'd wanted to ask her ever since she ran into my arms.

She looked up at me like I was crazy. "I still trust him, no matter who or… what he is." She said with determination. I smiled, and nodded.

"You stay here, I'll take care of Zero and you. I promise." I gave her one last hug before I grab my gun off the counter, put it in my jacket and ran towards Zero.

When I get to his door it feels… wrong somehow. I open it to the see a site I'd hoped to never see. Zero, holding the _Bloody Rose _at his head, eyes closed like he didn't care anymore.

"Zero!." I yell as I tackle him on the bed. One hand grabbing the gun the other wrapping around his neck. I pushed myself up slightly to see his eyes. They were dull, nothing in them. "What were you going to do?" I yelled.

"…Nothing." He lied in a monotone voice. I pulled my arm out from under neck and pushed myself up more.

"You're lying, you had the safety unlocked." I was on the verge of tears. I can't lose you Zero, you're too important to me.

"Why did you come hear?" He asked, grabbing my wrist and flipping my under him. I was blushing at how close he was to me and my heart thumped slightly faster.

"I-…" I didn't have an answer to why I came here. My senses just told me to check on Zero.

His hands moved to my bandage and ripped it off. "You heard it too?" It wasn't really a question. "The sound of your blood being sucked in by me. After such a hair-raising experience you can't act as if nothing has changed." He said getting off of me. He started

to walk out of the door but I grabbed him, pulling his back into my chest.

"Zero, I did that because I didn't want you to suffer anymore." I cried, silent tears ran down my face. "Zero I want you to be happy, please I don't want to let you go like this. You're to important to me, I don't want to lose you." My grip on his shirt tightened. "If there comes a day that you do fall to level E I'll stop you, but that doesn't mean I won't try to find a way to save you. Please stay." I begged. He relaxed in my embrace as he thought, but even if he said no, I'd still not let go.

"What about Yuki?" He asked. "What if she's my next victim?" He was trying to get away.

"I won't let it happen. I'll have Shadow on twenty-four hour guard for her if I have to, but I won't lose you, I promised that I'd take care of both of you and I won't let you go to the moon dorm, never." I held onto him tightly, I would not let him go there. Something in my heart told me to keep Zero safe and that's exactly what I was going to do. I finally heard him sigh in defeat and I loosened my grip on him. Suddenly he spun around and tackled me to he bed, holding onto both of my wrists.

"Why didn't you fight back when I bit you?" He asked suddenly, holding my wrists tightly.

"I told you, I didn't want you to be in pain, I wanted you to…" I let my voice drop as I thought of it fully now, but being me I blurted it out. "Be your real self around me. Not your vampire self but I know you didn't always used to be like this. I wanted to help you with your pain." I whispered, closing my eyes and waited for him to push me away and say to leave him alone but instead I felt his hands tighten around my wrists. He pulled my off the bed and into a tight embrace.

"I hate it." He whispered, putting his face in my hair. "This constant craving for blood, your blood. I don't want to hurt you again." I just stood there, comforting him as he leaned into me. Zero has always needed comforting, he just never wanted to show it for fear of being weak but your not weak Zero. You're the strongest person I know.

**Chairman's Office**

"Headmaster, we need to talk to you." Me and Yuki say at the same time. After I had persuaded Zero to go to the Chairman's office we had picked up Yuki and came here. Yet not even I was prepared for the scene I saw when we entered the cozy office.

"Good morning! You came at the perfect time. Look at this!" The head master said swinging the white night class uniform around in his arms. "It's a night class uniform for Kiryu." He smiled. That did it, I grabbed my gun and whacked the headmaster across the face.

"I'm leaving." Zero said as Yuki grabbed onto him and tugged him back.

"Wait Zero! Headmaster you didn't have to get them both mad." Yuki yelled as I put my gun away and stepped in front of Zero. I smiled at him.

"Come on Zero, he was only kidding…_**Right**_?" I asked as I glared at Cross. He had better be or so help me…

"Of course." He said, rubbing his cheek. "It seems you two are feeling better." He commented, sitting back at his desk. "Now you two wanted to talk about something?"

"Yes." we answered at the same time. Yuki and me looked at each other, then nodded. "I know Zero can't be like he was before, but I still trust him." Yuki started.

"And I made a promise to protect both of them and I'm not going to let Zero go to the night class, where I'm sure I can't protect him…from himself or others. I won't lose my best friend." I finished looking at my father with pleading eyes.

"Well… yes, you two are right. We need Kiryu as a guardian in addition to you two." He sighed, pulling something like a bracelet out. "Karin put this on." He said handing I to my. I did as he asked, but when I saw the crest on the bracelet looked just like the tattoo Zero had.

"Huh? The crest on this bracelet…" My voice trailed off.

"Kiryu, cut your finger." Dad said holding a knife. Me and Yuki glanced at Zero's confused looks on our faces.

"What?"

"Cut it. We need your blood." He said. Zero took the knife and sliced his finger. He grabbed mine and Zero's wrists and his blood dripped on the bracelet.

"What…"

"Did you do?" Zero finished, looking a tad bit suspicious.

"This is an ancient secret method used by vampire hunters to tame vampires." He said, pulling my wrists towards Zero neck. "The tattoo and bracelet work as a pair in this spell."

The bracelet started to look like it as electrified as it got closer to Zero's neck. Sparks and shadowy figures blew around us. Suddenly the shadows turned into daggers holding Zero down. Me and Yuki looked at each other than back at Zero.

"Zero, are you all right?" Yuki asked, looking at Zero from behind me.

"It's all right. He just can't move right now." Cross-kun said, pushing up his glasses.

"Karin, if Kiryu goes berserk and tries to attack someone push you bracelet against Kiryu's tattoo to stop him."

"I've seen this before…" I mumbled looking at the bracelet. "Somewhere…"

_**Memory.**_

"_Karin, what are you doing?" Her mother asked._

"_I'm reading about how vampires can be tamed." The girl smiled. She was smart for a four year old, she could already read at a collage level and could talk in full sentences since she was one._

"_Vampires can't be tamed." Said her mother._

"_Well the book has an old charm that allows the…" the girls voice trailed off as she thought about what she's been contemplating about. "Mother when I get older I want to make the level E's normal, no insanity, just normal vampires, because no one deserves to be slaughtered for nothing they can control."_

"_Hmm, you can try." Was the last thing she said._

_**End**_

I came out of my thoughts when I heard a commotion. I looked over to see Zero pounding dads head into the ground. Yuki goes and tries to hold him back as he starts yelling at the headmaster.

"This is sexual harassment! Blood tablets are enough for me!" Yelled Zero as he struggles against little Yuki's hold. I step in front of him again and grab his forearms, trying to calm down the anger that was seething off of him.

"Calm down! Zero. Calm down!" Yuki yelled, trying, but failing to calm him. He grabbed onto mine and Yuki's wrists and started to drag us out.

"We're leaving." He said, pulling us along.

"Wait Kiryu, you've forgotten something important." He glances back at the chairman and sighs.

"Don't worry, you can tell us later. Don't be late for class." I called pulling Yuki out of the door. Once out of ear shot we nodded at each other.

"You know what we have to do, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's go to the moon dorms." Yuki and me agreed.

We walked away from the sun dorms and followed our way through the back entrance, looking around to make sure nobody followed. I entered first to meet the crazy old man that worked there. I just ignored him and walked straight into the dorms. Yuki was clinching to my jacket as I pushed the doors opened to see a bored looking Aido and two other men. He looked over at us and smiled that cocky, no good smile that I hate. He pushed the men out saying he talk to them later then turned to us.

"Ugh, it's bright and I'm so sleepy." He yawned, looking like he was about to pass out.

"Um, we're sorry for coming over…" Yuki's voice trailed off.

"If it's you two it's okay." He smiled throwing his arms around mine and Yuki's shoulders. "Could you have come so early to give me your blood?" He asked, looking at me.

I put my fingers on a pressure point and he fell on his knees. "No Aido, we came to talk to Ichijo- san and Kaname- san." I glared, letting him go. He frowned, getting back up then started up the stairs.

"Come on." He said a little annoyance seeping into his tone. Suddenly he stopped, grabbing onto the rail post tightly, ice shot down it. I grabbed Yuki and jumped back. "This is…pissing me off." He growled as more ice shot toward us. "What are you to them, Yuki…Karin." I threw Yuki onto the couch as I slipped on some ice. It shot up around me and froze me where I sat. I couldn't move for the life of me, but I could still hear.

"Aido, let her go." Yuki yelled. _'Yuki no, run. I'm not worth it.' _I thought trying to brake the ice.

"Answer my question!" He demanded, making the ice around my body disappear, but kept my hands and feet bound. He looked at me.

"Ichijo-san saved my life when I was really young. Kaname was the one that pointed him to Headmaster Cross. They both pretty much saved me and housed me. I am grateful for that, but I'm not going to sit here and take this from you Aido." I pulled my hands and feet out of the ice and pulled out my gun. I was about to shoot when some ones hand shot out and grabbed my gun.

"You don't need to do that Karin." Ichijo's voice said as I looked over at him. He was glaring at Aido. I sighed and put my gun back in my jacket, looking over at Yuki I saw Kaname calming her down. I walked over to her and sat beside her.

"Are you alright? He didn't freeze you did he?" I looked her over once and smiled as she shook her head. Not a hair out of place. I glared back at Aido about to give him a lecture, but he got hit by Kaname and was being lectured by Ichijo. I sort of winced as the smack made contact with his face, ouch. "Remind me never to get on Kaname's bad side." I whispered to Yuki as she nodded. I looked back to the two and I swear I saw Kaname smirk for a second.

"Are you two alright?" Kaname asked coming back over to us and patting our heads. I growled.

"Dude not cool, that's my hair. Do you realize how long it takes to get my hair to be like this, I'll tell you it takes at least two hours." I pouted , crossing my arms as Kaname laughed. Yuki just rolled her eyes.

"Next time you two bring Kiryu with you." He said, smiling at me. I glared.

"I can take care of myself thank you very much." I hissed.

"Yes I know, but it would make Ichijo and me feel better if you did. Just never come here without him again. My two dear girls should not be unprotected." Kaname whispered. Looking between me and Yuki who nodded.

"Kaname, could you not tell anyone about…Zero. Ichijo too, could you tell him?" I asked, remembering why we came here.

"Hmm, why?" Kaname looked slightly irritated.

"Because he's my best friend and we grew up with him." I blushed remembering what happened a few hours ago. "Some things…telling me to protect him. I know that sounds weird but that's what I'm getting." I sighed, looking down. "Please."

"Fine, but do be careful Karin, you never know when he's going to snap." He said standing up and walking up the stairs. "I shall see you two at twilight." Then he disappeared.

"Yuki, go. I'll catch up." I said as we made our way to the school. She looked at me for a second then nodded and disappeared.

I walked out to the woods, going deeper in I could here the gentle water fall and could smell the blue roses. Walking passed the thick and sharp vines I found the clearing to be as I left it. Though Shadow and Luna were sleeping in the sun light far from me they heard me approach and woke up. Once they noticed it was me they put there heads back down and fell back into a slumber.

Walking over to the blue and red roses in the garden I picked up a blue one and place it in my hair. I laid down into shadows stomach and closed my eyes against the bright sun. I'm not sure how long I sat there before I felt someone approach me in the garden. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, looking over I see it's Zero. He walks over and sits beside me.

"You missed class." He said looking over at me.

"Hmm, didn't feel like going." I whispered, placing my head on his shoulder and closing my eyes. He stiffened under me but after a second he relaxed. No one would have noticed this hesitation, but I've known him for so long I can notice these little things. "What's wrong? You seem so… distant now."

He sighed. "Nothing." He said, reaching into my jacket and pulling out my gun. Turning it around in his hand. He looked at it for a second, then placed it in my hands. "I want you to promise me that if I lose my mind…and can't be saved, you'll kill me with your own hands."

I smiled and just shook my head. "There's no reason to promise because I'm going to find a way to save you."

Zero grabbed a hold of my upper arms and looked me straight in the eyes. "This is no joking matter I want you to promise me." He growled, giving a tighter grip on my arms.

Holding back a wince and still smiling I said "But I'm not joking."

"Karin…there isn't a way…"

"There has to be. There just has too. I can't lose you." I cried falling into his chest. "I told you before, you're to important for me to lose." I said as my hands intertwined with his shirt. His arms ensnared around me and pulled me closer to him. I felt safe and comforted, I didn't know Zero could do that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was sitting on a branch of an apple tree reading Romeo and Juliet for English class. Really I didn't get it, I mean the romance is completely pointless in the end. They both died for each other, though I get why they did it, but it seriously was pointless in the end. I placed my book be side me and fell back. My legs were still attached to the branch as I hung upside down.

"Zero, what to you think of Romeo and Juliet because I think it's just pointless." I yawned as he looked up.

"Why do you think it's pointless?" He asked, looking like he didn't care.

"Because in the end they both die for, well…nothing. I mean in the end they lost each other, so why would they go through all that trouble just to lose each other in the end?" It was a rhetorical question.

"Well you say that but in truth they died for each other because they couldn't live without one another." He said calmly closing his eyes.

I just shook my head and was about to retort when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I looked over to see Yuki walking up to a horse, white Lily to be exact. Now she doesn't like many people, only me and Zero. Yuki untied the rope and she completely left her in the dust. I sighed.

"I'll go take care of Yuki." I smiled as I jumped down from the branch and walked past the horse as it glared. I just ignored it, knowing Zero would take care of her. Once hearing the cheers from the other students I smile and pick up a dazed and confused Yuki. "You alright?" I ask, laughing as I fix her hair.

"Yeah." She says rubbing her head and scowling at me. "It's not funny." She growled.

"I know, but your expression…" I let my voice trail off as the school bell rang for next period. I groaned. "Perfect, time to go learn more about that damned book." I cursed as I raced back to the tree. Grabbing it, I nodded towards Zero and raced off to class.

**Moon dorms: 3rd**** point of view**

In the moon dorms Ichijo and Kaname sit in a room watching the scene unfold. Ichijo sighs as he looks across the field to see Yuki being dusted off by a laughing Karin. _'I wish you health my little blue rose.' _he thought, placing his chin in his hand.

"Uh… give me a fright, that horse is to sensitive." He said, looking at Karin specifically. "The moment I opened the window that horse kicked Yuki and took off. Is the smell of our presence really that hated by the plants and animals…what do you think Kaname?" He asked as he turned away from the window, but wasn't looking for an answer. "It's a holiday today, such a rare occasion." Ichijo smiled.

"Yes, well, that 'foundation institute' keeps sending reports here, it's so annoying." He sighed as he wrote more notes.

"Oh yes, forcing yourself to write essays for those old fogeys...I'm such a ditzy person that love reading manga, so I cannot imagine doing that sort of thing." Ichijo smiled. He smiled as the dorm president walked over to the window to watch his two precious girls.

"She really is a caring girl, isn't she… Ichijo?" Kaname smiled as he saw Karin brush Yuki off and laughed when Yuki got mad. Ichijo smiled slightly.

"I guess, she's changed so much in the past four years I'm not sure what to think." Ichijo glared down at Kiryu. "Ever since _he_ showed up Karin's been getting distant. It's like she's a mother with two teenagers to watch over. Yet, she still acts like a four year old." he laughed, thinking of the way Karin used to act whenever she didn't get her way. Kaname also chuckled.

"I don't think she realizes it, but she hasn't chosen who she loves more, you, Yuki…or _Kiryu_." Kaname said his name with disgust as the bell rang. He watched as Yuki and Karin parted for the next hour, he smiled as he saw her running towards her class, but stopped as she looked over to the moon dorm. She seemed to be thinking about something, but just shook her head and started running again.

"Stop watching me Kaname, you to Ichijo." Karin yelled as she ran into the building. He chuckled at how well the girls' skills were getting. It was like she had a detector for vampires in her bag.

"Hahaha, well I must say that was enjoyable." Ichijo laughed as he started to leave he room. "I think I go read some manga…"

"Ichijo…" Kaname said, turning serious. "Is it bothering you…that Kiryu bit her?" He asked. He wasn't to happy about it either, but she had to chose for herself.

"Yes it is, but there's nothing I can do, unless I kill him, but I don't think Karin would like that much. That's why you let him stay in the day class right, because of Karin and Yuki?" Ichijo asked as he pulled the door open, looking over his shoulder.

"Ichijo…the only reason that boy is still alive is because of Yuki and Karin. If they weren't around, he'd be dead by now." Kaname scowled, taking his sit once again. He sighed. "Ichijo would you do a favor for me?"

**At the gates of the school: Zero's POV**

I swear that man has gone insane or just loves to torcher me. Karin, Yuki, and me were standing by the gates while the Chairmen told us that we would be going into town to pick up some things for that lee-…_Ichijo's _party. Karin would kill me if I ever said Ichijo was a leech. Geez, why do I care what she thinks? I sighed as the gates out of Cross Academy opened and Yuki ran out, flailing her arms in the air at the freedom we were getting. I sighed as I looked over at Karin.

She was giggling at her sisters' antics as she scrolled down her music player. I looked at her for a long time. Her jet black hair- that reached her mid back- was pulled back with a ribbon; she wore a long white jacket that reached her knees and had a chain belt. Under her jacket was a black and white plaid skirt her shirt was black with white strips. I don't think I'd ever seen someone look like they came out of a black and white movie and if it wasn't for her emerald green eyes you'd say she did.

As if sensing me staring Karin looked at me and smiled, grabbing my arm and pulling us to Yuki. I swear these two can be to bubbly sometimes. Karin looked back at me and laughed, I glared.

"Oi, don't look at me like that, come on and smile, please." She gave one of those puppy dog faces of hers that she knew no one could refuse, not even Kuran and he's nothing but a filthy vampire. I sighed, she knew I hated that.

"I'm not going to smile." I said simple, trying and failing to ignore her. When I saw the scowl on her face my lips did twitched, but I quickly suppressed it. She sighed and let go of me just as Yuki squealed. Karin laughed as she followed Yuki into the store.

Twenty minutes later I had about 5 different things in my hands. Karin looked really ticked that I wouldn't let her carry anything, but just shrugged it off. She'd get over it. Karin looked over at a sells market. She grabbed me and dragged me over there. She found a boys coat my size and smiled.

"Zero lend me an arm." She said as I placed the things on the ground and sighed. She held up the sleeve to my arm and smiled. "I'm glad we finally get to wind down, I like it when it's just us, and it's more peaceful." She whispered closing her eyes, smiling. I liked her smile, it was kind and caring…crap. I need to stop thanking like that. "You know Zero, I'm glad you came with us. Even though you won't let me do anything, I'm happy." She opened her eyes and pulled out some money. She smiled paying for the coat that apparently was for me. Yuki came back a few minutes later with the rest of our supplies. She smiled.

"There you two are, how about we go get something to eat." Yuki asked as she pulled Karin in another direction. I just followed saying nothing while those to bubbly girls giggled.

**Coffee shop: Karin's POV**

We were sitting in a coffee shop, Yuki was eating her ice cream and I wasn't very hungry so I just didn't eat, Zero did the same. I looked over at my favorite sister and she munched on a huge thing of ice cream a giggled.

"Geez Yuki, you think you could have gotten anything bigger and you call Shadow a bottomless pit?" I asked, covering my mouth as she glared at me.

"Well, I bought it for all of us, but you didn't want to eat." She stuck her tongue out at me and I pinched it. She yelped. "Owi."

"That's what you get for sticking your tongue out at your _older_ sister." I emphasized the word older, because technically I was four days older than her or so we think. She just scowled and scooped up more ice cream in her mouth.

"You know maybe I should have just come alone if you two are just going to pick on me." Growled Yuki as I shook my head.

"You still can't come out alone." Zero said, looking at Yuki, then at me.

"What, you mean the both of us?" I asked, he nodded. "Well for your information I can take care of myself Zero." I growled as Yuki looked so flustered.

"Any time you two leave the Academy your reminded of the events that happened in your past. The world is not filled with Kurans type of 'harmless vampires.'" Zero said, looking out the window.

"Zero that's not fair, for a long time you've known everything about us, but we don't know a thing about you." Said Yuki as she stopped eating and glared. "We don't know if you had any siblings, not even were you went to school…"

"I had a younger brother once," Zero said, looking very depressed. That got my interest. "He died on that day." Now I knew some of Zero's past, but not all of it. That made me feel kind of sad I didn't know my own best friends past. Suddenly a waitress came up to us and smiled.

"Um… excuses me for interrupting, but are you perhaps from Cross academy?" asked the waitress, not waiting for an answer. "Well I was wondering, if you could tell Aido- sempei that he's welcome her anytime, seeing as he likes sweets so much…" She kept yammering as Zero packed up everything and started to walk away.

"Zero?" I asked as he turned to look at me.

"I'll go out first." He sighed, turning again to leave.

"Ok, wait for us outside." Said Yuki as the door closed.

I got up, grabbed Yuki by the arm and dragged her to the cash register. Paying for the ice cream and leaving a tip for the waitress we went outside.

"Sorry we made you wait Zero." Yuki said as we made our way out the door.

When we looked around, we didn't see Zero, but we saw the thing we bought and followed the trail. Something in the back of my mind was telling me to just go back to the academy, but Zero was still here and may need our help. While I was thinking I wasn't watching where I was going and bumped into Yuki. I grabbed onto something rusty which split my hand open as I fell. When we hit the ground I got off of Yuki and looked at her, she was clutching her upper arm.

"Are you ok?" I asked as I felt warm liquid drip from my hand. I looked down and winced. Great we were both alone and bleeding. I looked around and sighed. "Zero…where'd you go." I called as my neck hairs stood on end. I took Yuki's Artemis staff, let it slid open and held it in front of us as the Level E jumped down right in front of us. It looked deformed, barely even human. My eyes widened as it bared it fangs and smiled an evil, sadistic smile.

"Gu…Gu…" It growled as it drooled.

"…Vampire" I said loud enough for Yuki to hear.

"Your blood…smells delicious." It said in it's ghostly voice, smirking as it sensed my fear. "Let me…drink it all." It said as I threw it away.

It landed about twenty yards away from us. I backed up, pulled Yuki to her feet, and gripped her hand tightly. It laughed just as I turned down the ally and ran, pulling Yuki with me. We ran as fast as we could, dashing into an abandoned square. We were both breathing heavily as I looked around. There in the shadows of the square was a little boy. I looked at him closely, trying to determine if he was a Level E, but his face was covered by his hood.

I was looking at him so closely I didn't notice he lunged at me and Yuki til the last second. I pulled us out of the way, but the boy clipped us both on the cheek were a small trail of blood ran down our faces. Still holding Yuki's wrist I smacked the boy away and pulled us towards a bell tower. Running up the stairs we crawled through a hatch at the top. I shut it with a bang and put a seal on it so the door couldn't be opened by vampires. Yuki was sitting on the floor panting and looked terribly tired, I was no better.

"Yuk's you ok?" I asked again as I ripped piece of my shirt. It was amazing I hadn't got blood on it or my jacket. I wrapped the cloth around Yuki's arm as she nodded. I sighed as I took another piece of cloth and wrapped it around my hand. After we'd calmed down a bit, I reached into my jacket to pull out my gun, just to realize it's not there. "Shit." I growled picking up the Artemis staff, looks like I'm the only one fighting.

"Karin, I think some things in here." Whispered Yuki as she grabbed my arm.

True to her word there was a fearsome snarl came from the corner of the shadowy room. I pointed the staff at the on coming vampire and stabbed it with the end. There was a bloodcurdling scream as it staggered back into the shadows, holding its head. Without warning some one arms wrapped around Yuki and my waist. I dropped the staff in fright as I looked back.

"Ichijo- Sempei?" I questioned as I looked over to see Kaname holding Yuki. "What…?" My voice trailed off as his hand covered my eyes.

"Kaname- sama…?" I heard Yuki say just as I felt a burst of wind whip around me. I leaned against Ichijo as heard a loud agonized scream, then the wind was completely gone along with the scream. Ichijo dropped his hand over my eyes, but didn't let me go.

"Are you two alright?" Asked Kaname as his other arm wound around Yuki's waist.

"Yes." We both whispered, I felt slightly dizzy, then I groaned at my stupidity. All of them looked at me with concern.

"Karin, are you alright?" Yuki asked as she pulled out of Kaname's embrace and stood in front of me. I pulled away from Ichijo and hugged my little sister so tight I probable was going to kill her.

"I'm so sorry." I said. "This is all my fault, if I'd brought my gun this would never of happened. Ugh, you'd think I'd learned after all this time, but no, I'm a complete idiot." I laughed as I heard her giggle.

"No Karin, you protected me, like you always do." She smiled, I smiled back as I bent down to get the staff, only to realize Ichijo had picked it up before I could. I smiled at him as he handed it to Yuki, who put it in the straps she kept hidden under her skirt.

"We should head back…" My voice trailed off as I realized something or someone was missing and squeaked. "Oh boy, where's Zero?" I asked myself as I thought. "Kami only knows the trouble he could get into." I sighed. "Dang it, we told him to wait outside, stupid, idiotic, none smiling jerk. When I find him, I'm putting a bullet through his skull." I said in anger as I grabbed Yuki's arm and kicked a window open.

Yuki looked slightly frightened at my sudden strength and the vampires just blinked. I looked out the window, seeing no one around I jumped down, Yuki in my arms. I heard two other people land behind me. I still had furry in my eyes as I looked around, we were in an ally. I sighed, guess Zero ditched us. That's when something landed in front of me and I yelped, falling into Ichijo's arms. When I opened them I saw it was Zero, who I glared furiously at and started whacking him in the head.

"You jerk, we told you to wait for us outside." I yelled, as he grabbed my wrists, looking completely confused.

"I went after some Level E's I sensed." He said, looking like I was a complete idiot.

"Well for your info you stupid jerk Yuki and me just ran from two Level E's thank you. Geez, I feel like a mother sometime, watching over two teenage kids that always seem to find trouble or trouble finds them. It's unnerving, I don't know how dad does this." I sighed as I whacked him again.

"Will you stop hitting me." He yelled as he glared.

"Hell no, you deserve it." I yelled back, hitting him five more time.

"It's not my fault you walked into an ally with vampires." He yelled back thawping me in the back of the head. I heard a growl from two very mad vampires.

"Yes it is, you shouldn't have walked off, bastard." Very un lady like, but I was pissed.

"Ok, how about we calm down." Yuki said as she stepped between us.

"Stay out of this Yuki." Zero and me said at the exact same time. We glared at each other before I turned my back to him. I smirked inwardly as I looked at what was in my hand.

"Well, good luck finding your gun." I growled as I grabbed Yuki and started to walk off.

"KARIN, GIVE ME MY GUN BACK." Zero yelled as I started running back home.

"Hell no, You bastard." Was the only reply he got from me as we entered the wooded path that lead to Cross academy.

**Cross academy: Ichijo's party.**

After dad had made me give Zero his gun back and we had eaten, Yuki, Zero and me prepared to go to Ichijo's party. We were outside the gates of the night class dorms when I heard a click of a gun being readied to shot. I looked over at Zero and sighed as Yuki ran up to him and started yelling.

"Zero just go back to the dorms, me and Karin can handle this." Yuki said.

"If there wasn't a problem I wouldn't have troubled myself." He said putting his gun back into his jacket and walked through the gates of the night dorms. "From this point on we're in the moon dorm vicinity…as expected the atmosphere here is special."

Zero was right the atmosphere was special. The feeling of a lot of different vampires made me uneasy as I pulled Yuki closer to me. Suddenly the air shifted, three very familiar presences were coming our way. Zero, Yuki, and me pulled out our weapons as Kain, Ruka, and Aido came to visit. Actually I like having my gun pointed at her head, never liked her.

"Come to welcome us guys?" I asked in a teasing tone.

"Of course," Aido said, Yuki's Artemis by his neck. "Ichijo asked me to, other wise I wouldn't have come."

As we put our weapons away they started to lead us through the party goers who had gotten very quiet at our arrival. _'All these vampires are messing with me. The aura around the school has gotten dark and quiet. Some of these vampires have evil intentions of being here. Some even want to kill us. Zero specifically. Ha, they wouldn't stand two seconds against Zero.'_ My thought were interrupted when I heard Kain speaking, then a very perky Ichijo's voice.

"You three came after all, thank you." Ichijo said as I came out of my daze. He smiled as he walked over to us. "Today's my birthday party. Isn't it fun?" Not really a question. "I'm 18 already in vampire years, an adult now. So as a present I'll take a kiss from Karin." He said as he took my hands and smiled. My face heated up slightly as I tried to keep my blush from showing. Zero just looked completely board.

"Um Ichijo…"

"We did not come hear to play." Yuki yelled interrupting me and pulling me out of Ichijo's hands. "We're here as perfects to ask about what happened earlier tonight." She said looking at me to finish. I sighed.

"We can't pretend nothing happened, leaving school grounds is against the rules …" I didn't want to finish as my voice trailed off.

"It's alright, everyone here knows what happened." Ichijo said, looking as calm as ever. "You can ask."

"What exactly was that vampire?" Yuki asked, I looked away. I knew what that vampire was. A level E vampire, what Zero… no I'll find a way to save him before then.

"That was an ex-human vampire. Very lowly." Aido said, looking at his shoes as he spoke.

"Aido..?" Yuki asked turning around to look at the blond vampire.

"In the vampire society, those at the top are called 'purebloods', and a gathering of vampires are called 'Nobles'. Even though everyone from the night class are of the 'noble' class and above…" His voice trailed off as he looked for a way to explain it. "To put it like a pyramid, A class is Purebloods which are at the top of the pyramid, B Class are nobles, C class are normal vampires, D class are vampires that used to be human, then you reach E class which means end. Once a level D vampire reaches this state they lose all sanity and attack anything they can get blood from. There ravenous, usually they are watched by nobles but sometimes they escape and start a killing spree." He said. I looked over at Yuki to see her eyes wide almost as if she didn't believe it.

"Killing spree?" Yuki whispered, looking at me.

"Yuki," I started as I looked at her in the eyes. "There will would slowly erode until they reached the "end", there limit, shattering there sanity and turn into blood thirsty monsters. They don't have any humanity at all, they just hunger for blood."

"I heard today a report that an E class vampire was roaming outside." Said Kaname from behind me. Looking back I could see he had probable been listening the whole time and I hadn't picked him up because my senses are clouded. "So I sent Ichijo out to hunt it down, but I feared it would get out of hand so I went as well."

"Kaname-Sempei…" Me and Yuki said at the same time.

Whispers erupted about the pureblood prince and him arriving at this meeting. I was slightly amused that these idiots didn't know he was going to be here. I mean this is his best friends party and with Yuki here well it was kind obvious.

"Yuki, why didn't you report this to the Chairman Cross or you Karin?" Kaname asked.

"Um, that's my fault." I said, slightly embarrassed. "I didn't see the point when we weren't really hurt and seeing as the Level E was taken care of we just sorta didn't tell him."

"Come." He ordered as he turned around going onto the porch. Following him we walked up the steps, but someone's hand caught my wrist and stopped me.

"Karin, can I talk to you?" Ichigo asked, looking at me with pleading eyes. I looked over at Yuki and she nodded. I smiled and looked back at Ichijo.

"Sure." I said, as he pulled me away from the others.

Ichigo lead me far out in the woods the whole time holding my hand. I blushed slightly as I followed him, keeping my hair around my face so he wouldn't see. Suddenly we stopped, Ichijo pulled on my hand and I fell into his arms, which intertwined themselves around my upper body holding me tight. My blush grew as he rested his head on my shoulder.

"Ichigo…Sempei." I breathed, trying to catch my breath and trying to calm my heart rate.

"I'm glad…that I can still hold you in my arms, even though you aren't mine." He whispered pulling me closer to his body.

"Wh…What do you mean Ichi-…" I stopped as his fangs grazed my neck and a low growl sounded from him.

"You reek of that bastard Kiryu." He growled again as his nails dug into my arms. I winced.

"Ichigo- Sempei… that hurts." I whispered. His grip loosened, but then I felt a slight pressure near my neck, his fangs.

"Will you…will you give me your blood Karin?" He asked, but didn't wait for an answer. He started nuzzling and licking my neck. I wanted to pull away, but I couldn't. He was to strong and this was the first time he ever asked something like this. Just as I thought he was going to bite he pulled away, breathing heavily.

"Ichigo-Sempei." I said, taking a step towards him. He looked at me and smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry Karin, I lost myself for a second. You're not hurt are you?" He asked, grabbing my chin and tilting it. Once he was done checking me over I heard a gunshot and I felt pain in my right shoulder, but there was no wound, just a dull pain.

"Zero." I whispered as I turned away from Ichigo and ran toward the gun shot.

Something wasn't right and the dull pain I was feeling got stronger. Using my senses I reached out and found Yuki's feelings, they were a mix of worry and fear. Pulling out my gun as I made it to the pool I shot at another person, but it hit there gun and caused the gun to be flung out of there hand and across the pool. They looked in my direction just as I was about to give them a boot to the head they moved away. Looking behind me I saw Zero and Yuki in the pool dripping wet. That's when I saw the wound on Zero's right shoulder and worry replaced my anger.

"Zero, Yuki are you alright?" I asked out of fear for both of them.

"I'm fine Karin, but Zero got shot with an anti vampire gun." Yuki said as Zero leaned on her. I turned death glares to the person in front of me.

"My name is Karin Cross and attacking a student, no matter who you are, is strictly prohibited and I'm authorized to eliminate any threat to the student body or this school. Weather they be vampire or human." I said, but just when I was about to attack him someone's hands stopped me.

"Karin stop." Zero said, pulling me behind him. Yuki had also got out of the pool and was dripping wet as well was Zero.

"Oi, what's going on here?" Asked dad as he came running down the steps. Looking at us his father mode kicked in I just rolled my eyes as he started asking why Zero and Yuki were wet and while he was freaking out about that I pulled Zero to the ground and started cleaning his wound.

"You're a complete idiot," I muttered as I ripped a piece of my blouse and wrapped it around his shoulder. "I thought you were going to die."

"Sorry." He apologized, ok there is definitely something wrong if he's apologizing.

"Oh geez, Zero Kiryu just apologize call the police the worlds ending." I muttered, trying to make a joke, it didn't make him laugh though.

"Well if you two are done being all lovey dovey I'll be taking Zero." Said the man as he stepped out of the shadows.

"No!" I yelled, standing in front of Zero. "I won't let you kill Zero, you'd have to kill me first and believe that isn't an easy thing to do."

"Karin." Yuki said, slightly shocked I'd say something like that, but then she joined me standing in front Zero. "Don't forget about me, I'd never let anything happen to Zero, you'll have to get by us first."

"You two stop." Zero said walking past us, I grabbed his arm but he pulled away from me. "I don't want your help." He growled as I let him walk away with that man. My hand lowered as I let my tears fall.

"Fine you jerk, go do what ever you want, I don't care. I hope you die." I yelled, running the opposite direction as the others.

Zero. Images of us when we were little flashed into my mind and I'd wake up to here him having a bad dream, comforting him. Zero. When I first found out he was a vampire. Zero. When we first got to cross academy and became guardians me and Yuki laughing and Zero watching us. Zero. When he first took my blood. Zero. When he hugged me. (Insert blush) Zero. _"I don't want your help."_ He pushed me away…again.

"Zero." I whispered out loud as I came to a stop in my hidden garden. I hadn't even realized I had come here until now. My legs gave out on me and I fell to the ground, hands between my legs I felt more tears fall. "You idiot, why? Why? Why did you push me away again, just when I thought I had finally broken through to you, you just push me away again. Damn it you jerk!" I yelled the last part punching the ground.

"He really is cruel to you…Karin." Someone said from behind me.

**Zero's POV (Few minute prior)**

Karin pushed me down to the ground as she kneeled in front of me, frowning slightly. I sighed as I heard the Chairman rant to Yagari, but I was to busy looking at the girl in front of me.

"You're a complete idiot." She paused for a second as she ripped her shirt. "I thought you were going to die."

"Sorry." That was the only thing I could think to say in the moment.

"Oh geez, Zero Kiryu is apologizing call the police the worlds ending." She muttered, trying to make a joke as her gentle hands wrapped the cloth around my shoulder. I was about to laugh but I held it back, this was no time to be laughing.

"Well if you two are done being all lovey dovey I'll be taking Zero." Said Yagari, I was about to stand, but was startled when Karin yelled.

"No!" She yelled, standing in front of me. "I won't let you kill Zero, you'd have to kill me first and believe that isn't an easy thing to do." She threatened looking completely serious I was about to tell her to stop when Yuki intervened.

"Karin." Yuki said, Looking determined but shocked to hear that. She then took a stance in front of me "Don't forget about me, I'd never let anything happen to Zero, you'll have to get by us first." Karin nodded. That's when I snapped, I couldn't take there kindness, I didn't deserve it.

"You two stop." I yelled, standing up and walking past them. They looked confused, but I couldn't let them defend me. Suddenly Karin grabbed onto my arm but I shrugged her off. "I don't want your help." I growled as she let go of me and I walked over walk towards my sensei.

"Fine you jerk, do what ever you want, see if I care. I hope you die." She yelled as I turned around to apologize, but it was to late she was already running in another direction to far away for her to here. I wanted to go after her, but maybe this was better at least she wouldn't get hurt anymore.

"Karin." Yuki whispered as she looked back at me with tear filled eyes. "Zero why? Why did you push her away. All she wants is for you to smile and act like a teenager too. She wants you to be happy, but every time she gets close to you, you pull away from her. That hurts her more than you know." Yuki whispered following after her sister.

"Well I must say Zero you have no experience with women, I mean one hopes you die and the other seems disappointed in you." Yagari said as I turned back to him.

"Let's just go." I whispered, not even looking back.

**Karin's POV**

I looked back to see Kaname looking at me with his crimson- brown eyes. He seemed slightly sad, but I didn't care, I was to hurt to care. _"I hope you die."_ I didn't mean that, I know I didn't mean that. I'm sorry Zero. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around me and I looked up to see Kaname holding me with a sad smile.

"He's so cruel. He has you and Yuki, but he treats you so cruelly. I'm sorry he does that to you both." Kaname said as he let me go. "You should go back to your dorm its getting late."

"I…Ok." I said as I whistled. Shadow appeared in a second, growling at Kaname as he threw me on his back. Backing up slowly he kept an eye on Kaname until he was out of site then turned and ran at full speed. "Shadow, why do you hate Kaname so?" I asked, knowing I wouldn't get an answer, he took me straight to my dorm.

**Twilight the next day **

Yuki and me were holding off the girls, but I was to detracted by the fact that Zero wasn't in class all day. Sneaking away I went to the schools class rooms only to find Yagari (Yuki told her who he was during class) walking to a classroom. I grabbed onto his shirt and made him stop, he looked back at me.

"What did you do with Zero, he wasn't in class all day, tell me what you did with him." I demanded, glaring at him.

"…We isolated him, of coarse." He paused as I let go of his jacket. "It wouldn't surprise me if he went mad one day…-"

"He won't." I yelled making him slightly startled. "I'll find a way to stop him from becoming a level E even if I have to give ever once of my blood. I don't care, Zero's …never smiled since I knew him he's never laughed. His eyes hold nothing but sadness and self hatred. But I swear on my life I will find a way to stop him from dropping to a Level E." I paused as I look at his eyes. "Were is Zero?"

"Leave me alone, I don't have time to chat." He said as he walked into the class room leaving me there. I glared at the door and decided to wait until he came back out here, then he would face my wrath.

**Few hours later after class**

"Have you been standing there all this while?" Yagari asked, as I looked at him, his eyes were…gentle? "I thought you would have gone to look for Zero."

"Well I don't know where he is and I was slightly worried the night class would tear you apart before I could." I said, looking at my shoes. "And because you are Zero's mentor I wish to apologize for my behavior, I don't remember my family so I keep Zero and Yuki close to my heart because there the only family I've ever known."

"What a good kid but even though you're a good kid you can't do anything for him. Still if you want to see him he's in the guest room of the Chairman's private qua-" I didn't here the rest of what he said, nor did I hear him curse at me, I just ran as fast as I could to get to that room. Knocking on his door I waited for him to open it and as soon as he did I threw myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He staggered back a few steps before realizing it was me.

"Zero I'm so so so so so sorry I never meant what I said, I don't want you to die." I cried hugging him tighter. I felt his arms wrap around me as I fell on something soft and realized it was his bed. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm-" His hand covered my mouth in the middle of my rant.

"Karin stop. I don't deserve your-…" He paused, his breathing hitched as I realized my arm was bleeding. Damn I must have scratched it when I went through that sticker bush. I smiled as I moved his hand away.

"It's alright Zero," I said, but paused for a second as I got up and lead him to the bathroom, closing the door behind us. I took off my jacket and looked back at him. "I know you must be thirty, it's been to long since you first…it's fine I don't mind giving you my blood." I whispered, pushing him against the wall we slide down it. "Drink my blood Zero, to stop your thirst even temporarily…"

He gasped. "Please stop this I could never forgive myself…"

"I know, but I want you to smile…and be happy." I said as his hand snaked into my hair and the other grabbed onto the back of my shirt pulling me closer to him.

"Then let us…" Zero whispered, his fangs inches away from my neck. "Do something unforgivable." And then his fangs sunk into my neck, tilting my head back I closed my eye and let him drink.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Pain was the first thing I felt when his fangs sunk into me, but then I didn't care as long as Zero wasn't in pain I didn't care. My body relaxed as the pain subsided as I listened to the sound of Zero draining my blood. It was slightly familiar to me, like this had happened before Zero took my blood. After about a minute Zero pulled away panting slightly as blood dripped from his mouth, he fell back against the wall.

"Zero… are you alright?" I asked as he looked back at me and smiled slightly, his hand covering part of his mouth.

"I'm so despicable…" He said, pausing as I gave him a quizzical look. "Even if I hate vampires to the core… even if I don't want to hurt anybody… I can't control my craving for blood. I've given up."

"Even if you detest it…" I said, looking down at me hands. "Even if you hate me, we have to suppress that monster inside you." I whispered, clinching my hands. "Giving up just because you're being taken over by your vampire side, I won't let you do that. Zero you have to fight, to never doubt that you'll let go when I give you blood. I won't let you pull away from me anymore, even if you hate me." I yelled letting tears fall. Suddenly I was pulled forward into Zero's arms. He was… comforting me?

"Karin I could never hate you." He whispered, his head falling on top of mine. "But why, why are you always trying to help even though it causes you pain."

"Because…" I whispered, laying my head on his chest.

"Are you alright?" He asked suddenly.

I laughed a little. "Of coarse, I may be small but one thing will never change I have so much energy in my body I could full the whole world for three million years." I joked smiling as I pulled away. "You must come to school though Yuki is so worried I think she's about to blow up."

**Later after Karin left Zero**

"Well Shadow, Luna I think we should go on patrol don't you?" I asked with a smile on my face. I felt reenergized after talking with Zero, for some reason I always felt like that when we talked. I shook my head what was I thinking. All of a sudden Shadow started growling. I looked over to see Kaname standing there, with Yuki in his arms. I blushed slightly and walked in a different direction, dragging Shadow with me.

"Karin…" I froze as I heard Kaname's voice _'Crap I'm busted.' _I thought as I turned around slowly to see him staring at me and Yuki's face was beat red. "May I speak with you?"

"Um…well I was going to go on patrol, but…um ok." I said rubbing the back of my head. Shadow suddenly ran forward and threw Yuki onto his back and jumped back over to my side, Yuki looking really dazed. "Mm K, I'll just let you take Yuki back to the dorms, Shadow." I laughed nervously.

Shadow looked at me then at Kaname, who I looked at as soon as Shadow started growling more. Kaname's eyes were a crimson as he looked at the dog. Me realizing this situation could get out of hand pushed Shadow in the other direction.

"Shadow go." I ordered, the dog growled once more before leaving with a very confused Yuki, Luna ran over to Kaname and jumped onto his shoulder, licking his check. I laughed. "Seems someone likes you." I giggled walking over to him. He reached out with his hand and grabbed some of my hair.

"The ends are wet… did you wash it?" He asked as a shocked expression came across my face. _'Please don't notice, if he finds out I gave my blood to Zero, he could have him killed.' _I thought as his had moved down to the bandage on my neck, I closed my eyes tight only to fill Kaname pull me into his arms. I looked up, completely caught off guard.

"Kan…ame-sempei?" I asked, completely confused as to why he was holding me when not two seconds ago he was holding Yuki.

"I'm sad, you and Yuki don't talk to me anymore, only this aspect of you two has changed." He whispered, pulling me closer. I blushed slightly, what was it with people and touching me, geez. Kaname closed his eyes as his head landed on top of mine. "Mm, you're as warm as I remember."

"Ka-…Kaname- sempei?" I asked, startled. He didn't answer me though he just let go of me and started walking away.

"Good night…Karin." Kaname said as he walked further away from me.

"Good night Kaname-…Kun." I whispered as I walked to a different direction than him, my face still hot.

**Second after Karin left: Nobodies POV**

"A pure blood vampire hugging two girls so warmly, I don't know why you break tradition favoring those two girls, especially that one…Karin." Yagari paused as he leaned against the tree taking another puff of smoke from his cigarette. "You must know what she just did, after all the evidence is still there." Smiling slightly at his deduction.

Kaname said nothing, he just started at Yagari with unwavering eyes.

"Never mind, it's getting uncomfortable waiting for the straight answer, what's your motive for the two girls. If you really wanted those two why not drive Zero in a corner?" Asked Yagari. The pureblood glared, there was a rush of wind and Yagari's right hand was cut.

"That is none of you business hunter, stay away from them…" that was the only answer he got before Kaname disappeared into the night.

"Ha, there's more to this than meets the eye, those two girls are defiantly important somehow the only question is why and how?" Yagari asked himself as he walked off into the woods.

**Next day: Zero's POV**

I sat in the darkened room against the wall. I can't believe I hurt her again. Banging my head against the wall I cursed loudly in the darkness. _"Even if you hate me… I won't let you give up."_ Did she really think I could ever hate her? She's the one that should hate me, I took her blood. I'm disgusting. Suddenly the door swung open to reveal Yagari sensei. I didn't really look up as he walked over to the curtains.

"All the windows are covered up." He said to himself as he pulled them open revealing the bright soon. "How's that shoulder?" He asked suddenly looking at me as I gave him a confused look. Pulling out his gun he pointed at my head. "That gun was specifically designed to deal with vampire, even with a high recover rate a vampire would have to wait a while…unless they drank fresh human blood."

My eyes widened as I realized he must have seen Karin, I deserved this though, I knew I did.

"I saw that girl, she's quite kind to you, and both of them seem quiet attached. Though I'm curious to know what that Karin girl would do if I killed you…" Suddenly the door burst open to reveal…

**In class: Yuki's POV**

Zero hadn't been in all day and I could tell it was bothering Karin. Last night she told me about what happened after she disappeared. Looking back over at her I saw her eyes were glued to the door. I sighed, Yori, one of my best friends, heard me and gave me a quizzically look. I pointed to Karin and she looked at her.

"Is she worried about Zero?" Yori whispered, if only she knew. To tell the truth I was worried about him too.

"Yeah, she hasn't taken her eyes off the door at all today. I think she about ready to combust with worry." I said, looking back over at my sister. She looked down at me with pleading eyes before she got up from her seat and started to leave.

"Ms. Cross where are you going?" The teacher asked, she gave him a famous Zero death glare before walking out. The teacher blinked a couple of times, I raised my hand.

"Sensei as a school perfect I will go after her. Thanks." I said, not even waiting for a response as I ran down the corridors. I spotted Karin a little ways ahead, running down the halls.

"Karin!" I called, she stopped and turned around waiting for me.

"Come on, I told him last night to be in class and he wasn't. If the damn Yagari did anything I'll make him suffer the most painful death in history." She said, walking towards the chairman's spare room. Suddenly she got this far off look in her eyes. She bolted as soon as she could. I followed her, she looked frantic, jumping over the rails of the stairs, knocking on the chairman's door.

"Zero?" She asked, but then looked to her left and ran down the hall way. I followed, slamming the doors opened we saw…

**Karin's point of view**

Walking out of the class room I bolted down the hall way. I knew something was wrong, he was supposed to be there. I know I sound like a mother worried for her children, but I just had this feeling something was going to happen to him. I had to…

"Karin!" I knew that voice. I stopped and turned around as I saw Yuki running up to me. I waited for her and as soon as she was close enough I started talking.

"Come on, I told him last night to be in class and he wasn't. If the damn Yagari did anything I'll make him suffer the most painful death in history." I growled, walking toward the chairman's office. Suddenly I tapped into Zero's feeling; angry, sadness, acceptance, and…fear. Coming out of my stupor I ran down the hall way, jumping over the rails of stairs I thought _'I'm so stupid, I should have never left Zero alone. I should have stayed, damn it.' _I banged on the office door.

"Zero?" I called, I turned my head to the left and ran down it. His feelings became more clear as I neared the doors at the end of the hall. Pushing them opened I saw… Zero sitting down, leaning against the wall, with a vampire gun pointed to his head. Zero looked at me his eyes widened as Yagari was about to pull the trigger…he looked away.

"**No! Zero!**" I yelled as the gun went off and just when I thought he had been killed I saw him holding the gun above his head with the it smoking, his hair covered his eyes.

"Isn't is better to be killed by me?" Yagari sighed as he let go of Zero's Gun. "Have you forgotten that oath you promised me? I think killing you would make me fill more comfortable, somewhat even happy. I don't like seeing you like this…but I can see there are still people that care for you." His eyes flickered to me as I walked over to Zero. Sitting down beside him I sighed and whacked him the head.

"If you ever do that to me again, I promise I'll make your life a living hell." I sighed as Zero messed up my hair. "I'll let it slide this one time." I muttered, as I saw Yagari turn to leave.

"Don't run away Zero or you'll regret it dearly." He said, I looked at him then Yuki and smiled. "Oh and little girls,"

"Little…what?" Yuki asked as he smiled at us.

"If he goes berserk you two have to stop him, I'm leaving it to you." He said as he tried to lift his suitcase. "His arm should be fine if you sow it up. Well I'm a busy man and I have no time to waste." He paused before he walked out the door. "Zero I expect you to be alright at the next meeting and Karin," He said. "Take good care of Zero. I think there may be time when he'll need you the most." I blushed slightly as Yuki giggled. That was not funny. And then he was gone.

"Zero…" Yuki said as she stood in front of us. "We… really thought you were going to die and I was so…and Karin she…" Her hand clinched, standing up I pulled her into a hug as tears followed done her checks. Zero stood up and patted both of our heads as we both looked at him.

"Yuki…Karin, I won't…run away anymore." He promised as he walked past us, I smiled at him before he walked out the doors.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I was bored to tears as I stared up in at the ceiling. This class period was particularly long, seeing as I had a bad feeling something or someone was going to show up very soon. And I knew they would be bad news. Suddenly the door to the class opened revealing Yuuki and Zero. Yuuki walked up to the teacher and handed him a note. Reading it over the teacher (He's so unimportant that I don't want to give him a name) told me I was dismissed. Gathering my books and backpack I walked out of the horrid class with Zero and my sister behind me. Walking backwards I gave them a quizzical look.

"So why were we called out of class?" I asked as I placed my hands behind my head.

"I wasn't told, how bout you Zero?" Yuuki asked.

"No, I was just told that we had to go to the chairmen's office, something about a matter of life and death." Zero muttered the last part, but we heard it. Sighing, we set off for the Chairmen's office. I started humming a tune as we made it to the door, pushing it open there were three people in the room. (Give you three guesses who. If you guessed Ichijo, Kaname, and Chairmen Cross, you get a cookie.) Cocking my head to the side slightly I smiled.

"Hello Kaname sempei, Ichijo sempei." I said as the door closed quietly behind us.

"Hello Karin chan, Yuki chan, _Kiryu san_." Ichijo said sweetly to us, but I heard slight disgust in his voice when he said hello to Zero.

"Hello Karin, Yuki. How have you been?" Kaname asked as he set the book he was reading aside.

"Just fine Kaname sama." Yuki answered, smiling sweetly which Kaname returned.

"So why were we called out of class?" I asked looking around as everything became deathly quiet. I blinked as Ichijo sighed, turning to look out the window.

"You see my grandfather is coming." Ichijo said as I tilted my head to the side.

"And that's bad…why?" I was confused to say the least.

"Because Ichijo Asato or Ichio as he is called…is in the council of ancients. He continues to be the one of the most senior vampires." Kaname said as he stood up. Now I understood better, Zero looked like he wanted to shoot someone right there and then and Yuki looked lost. I sighed as I shook my head.

"Ok, so I guess we'll be joining you in greeting your grandfather. When's he coming?" I asked as I noticed Ichijo looked like he expected that answer.

"Tonight." He answered as I nearly fainted.

"That doesn't give us a lot of time to prepare!" I yelled, making Yuki jump. Kaname sighed as he patted mine and Yuki's head as he walked past.

"Don't worry to much." He said as Ichijo followed after him, also patting my head. "We must be going to get ready for his arrival, we will see you three tonight." And then they disappeared, leaving a very annoyed me and a very confused Yuuki.

**At the party: Karin's POV**

I sighed as I leaned against a pillar and looked around the room. It was decided that that not all three of us would need to come, so I came, because Zero would probable kill Ichio and I wasn't letting Yuki come because she could get hurt. So anyways I saw pretty much every vampire in the room, they were talking amongst themselves and such. I wasn't really interested so I just hummed a quiet tune. Suddenly I felt a strong, dark presence approaching the door, silencing everything. The room dropped at least ten decrease and the wind picked up. Finally the door bust open, a shadowy figure stood in it. I felt my breathing hitch as I backed up slightly, not from fear, just by the sheer magnitude of his presence.

Ichio looked very old, but very young at the same time. You could tell he had much knowledge, but he looked to be about in his mid to late thirties. For some reason I felt wary of the man, like I've been hurt by him. Shaking off the feeling I noticed he was talking to Kaname. My entire body froze as I noticed his fangs near Kaname's hand. Jumping into action I pulled out my gun and stood beside Ichio ready to pull the trigger. Ruka had pulled Kaname's hand away and Aido was gripping Ichio's wrist.

"I'm sorry, but I'll have to ask you from refraining from attacking students, sir." I growled, cocking my gun, my emerald green eyes turned to meet his icy blue ones.

"And who might you be young lady?" He asked as I glared.

"Karin Cross, I'm a guardian of the school and I must ask you follow my fathers rules…otherwise I won't hesitate to kill you." I growled out threateningly, pulling my gun away from him as he started to laugh.

"My, My. What a lively little human." He said as Aido let him go.

"Hn… well just tread lightly old man." I said, knowing I was treading on thin ice, but I was pissed and very wary that man. He may have had something to do with my past…and if he did well it wasn't something good.

"Well thank you for the warm welcome." Ichio said as the wind blew around us. "But I only came to talk with my grandson."

Rima and Shiki started talking quietly to themselves. Walking over I sat beside Shiki and glared at the man that brought out my dangerous side. He was someone I would be wary of, defiantly. Kaname started another conversation, but I wasn't really listening, I was watching. I did not like this man at all. Glaring I sat back a huff. Shiki and Rima looked over at me as I shook my head. They didn't need to worry about it. When I turned my head back to the two I saw Kaname smack Aido and winced slightly, looked like it hurt, poor boy. And so the night ended, but I didn't leave. I was waiting on Yuki. I could feel her coming to the moon dorms. Shaking my head I walked in front of the door just as she ran in and she rammed into me, knocking us both down.

"Yuki, that hurt." I said as I sat up, frowning. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to meet Ichio sama." She answered as we stood up. I sighed as I led the way to Ichijo's room. Once there she slammed the doors opened, startling Ichijo. I shook my head and stayed behind her as she started to ramble.

"Is it true? That an active duty vampire hunter came into the school not long ago?" He asked, interrupting her rambling. Both of us froze as we heard that and I took a step in front of Yuki. This guy, who is he and why does he seem so familiar?

"The Chairman seems to want to clarify that issue with you." Zero said as he appeared us. I turned around and sighed, guess they didn't trust me. "The chairmen urged me to bring you there."

"Lead on. I'll find out myself." Ichio said, walking out.

"Wait Zero we'll go with you." Yuki said as I ran after him, but Yuki didn't. Glancing back I saw her talking to Ichijo. I sighed, knowing she'd be fine. The real danger was with me and Zero.

**Next Day: Shooting range: Yuuki's POV**

I covered my ears as Karin and Zero fired there guns in there own personal shooting range. They each fired, hitting the bull's-eye almost every time. Finally the shooting stopped, Karin turned around and smiled at me as she reloaded her gun.

"Yuki what are you doing here, you barely ever come to the shooting range." She said as both her and Zero cocked there guns.

"I'm just…worried about you two being up and around is all. I just want to make sure you two are alright." I said as Zero shoot again. Karin grinned as she also shoot.

"Were fine Yuki." Zero said as he sighed. "Man I missed."

"Aww, what are talking about, you hit the bull's-eye almost every time. That just isn't fair Zero!" Karin yelled as I sweat dropped. _'They've completely reverted back to there normal selves. I…guess that's good.' _I thought as Karin and Zero started arguing and shooting at the same time. _'Or maybe not…'_

"I'm just going to go ok." I said as Karin grinned at me, nodding. She knew I hated it when they fought, because sometimes it could be very annoying.

**Karin's POV**

"Your shots improving." I said as his bullets tore the paper in half, mine did the same.

"So are you." Zero said as he looked over at me. "You should take off that neck bandage, it's very noticeable." He commented as I touched the bandage and smiled.

"I know, but…I need it because those vampires really want to know why I have the bandage. Until your bit mark is gone I need it." I said, reloading my gun.

"But if you were bitten by someone else it wouldn't be a problem would it? You probable was your blood drank by Ichijo Sempei, right?" He asked as I looked over at him, slightly shocked. How could he think that? "I've always known that you like Ichijo sempei…" he paused. "…your blood I understand…what it taste like…" I blushed as turned back to look at him. Glaring I ran to the door and opened it, still blushing.

"What you're saying…makes you sound like a pervert." I yelled as I ran out, not wanting to here anymore. Memories of a long time ago started to flash in my mid.

_**Flash Back**_

_A little girl sat in Ichijo's house, not really sure where she was at the moment. She was confused and scared, but Ichijo seemed to be a nice boy. He found her out in the woods and brought her here to this warm house. She smiled as he brought out something and handed it to her. She looked at it quizzically as he looked over at her. Waiting for her to do something. The little girl blinked up at him as he patted her head._

"_You eat it dear, you us a spoon." He said as he took the spoon and took some of the white stuff, which she later found out was cake, and grabbed her chin, his mouth was slightly opened. _

_She blinked as a memory of blood covered fangs coming towards her. She reached out and put her fingers in his mouth, feeling his teeth. His eyes closed as she felt his sharp fangs. She wasn't scared per say, just confused. He didn't seem scary, taking her fingers out of his mouth she gave him a confused look._

"_Are you scared?" He asked sadly, she shook my head. He smiled a sad smile. "I'm glad. I wouldn't want you to be. Oh, by the way I have a friend coming by, so I can take you somewhere safe. Is that alright?" She nodded as a knock came to the door. She looked over as Ichijo got up and answered. _

_A man with long brown hair and eyes came in. His eyes trailed around the room until they landed on the little girl. He smiled while Ichijo let him in. Ichijo smiled and motioned for her to come. She slowly got off the couch and walked over to him, he kneeled in front of her as she stopped._

"_Hello little one." The man said, smiling. "My name's Kaname, what's yours?" He asked as she took a step closer. _

_She was curious if he had fangs to. Reaching out she put my fingers him his mouth, he didn't stop her so she felt his sharp canines. Looking up she noticed his eyes were closed just like Ichijo had done. Did they enjoy this? Suddenly she felt his tongue lick her finger. Pulling her hand away she tilted my head in confusion. These people were weird. She thought, Kaname reached out his hand and took the hand he licked, wiping it off with a cloth._

"_Sorry about that, you just have a very sweet taste." Kaname said, smiling a gentle smile. She smiled back, nodding. He turned his head to look at Ichijo who had watched the whole scene quietly. "Ichijo…I talked to Cross he said it was fine for her to stay at his home." he said as he picked up the little girl. The little girl giggled as Ichijo tickled her._

"_Thank you. She's very special, I just wish I knew her name." He sighed as he looked at her. The little girl didn't know her name though, so how could she tell him it. She didn't even know how to talk._

"_I think I have a name for her. She has a pure scent, so why not Karin?" Kaname asked as he looked down at the little girl. "Do you like that name, Karin?" He asked as she nodded. They both laughed at her sudden happiness to have a name. "Come on, let's get you to Mr. Cross. Ichijo would you like to come to?"_

"_Yes, that would be nice." Ichijo whispered as he grabbed his coat. All three walked out of the house both older men smiling at the young girl._

_**A year and a half later**_

_There was a knock on the front door. A little girl with black hair and green eyes ran out of the kitchen, a man with blonde hair and blue eyes following. Opening the door the green eyed girl had a wide grin seeing one of her most favorite people._

"_Hello Kaname kun." The man said as the little girl looked behind him. To see another little girl with brown hair and eyes staring at her, looking confused and scared._

"_May we come in Mr. Cross." Kaname asked as the little girl nodded for the man. Moving aside to let them in. "Hello Karin." He greeted as he took the other little girls coat off._

"_Hello Kaname sempei, who's this?" Karin asked as they sat down in the living room._

"_I don't know. But I was hoping she could stay here." He said as he looked down at the smiling girl. Karin blinked as she ran into the kitchen. About a minute later she came running out with pudding in her hands. She handed it to the brunette, who gave a confused look to the black haired girl._

"_I understand, you want her to be cared of Kaname Kun?" Cross asked as the brown haired girl sniffed the pudding. Karin let out a giggle as she watched her. "You're the son left behind by the person I'm indebted to." He paused as he noticed the little brown haired girl poke the food. "This child doesn't seem to realize that a pudding can be eaten…"_

"_Yeah…her memories seem to have disappeared completely. Like Karin's had when we first found her." He said as his eyes flickered between the two girls. "You should use a spoon to eat…yes…ahh." Kaname sighed as he picked up some food with the spoon and tried to open her mouth. "What's wrong open up." He said as her fingers got closer to his mouth. _

_He froze as she stuck them in his mouth and the same process that Karin remembered happened. He closed his eyes as she probed his teeth, that was until she screamed and jumped back, getting away from him as fast and as far as she could. Karin jumped, thinking Kaname accidentally bit her and raced over to the little brunette, trying to calm her down._

"_Hay now, it's alright, don't be scared." Karin said soothingly. _

_She smiled a gentle smile as she pulled the little girls hand away from her body. There was no blood or anything so she was fine, probable just frightened. The little brunette's hand slowly moved to Karin's mouth. Understanding that she was curious she opened her mouth. The other girl felt her teeth and seemed confused. _

"_See I don't have fangs." She said, pulling the girls fingers out of her mouth. "Don't be scared, Kaname may seem mean sometime and a little scary but he's really nice and would never hurt you." Karin smiled as the other girl stared at her, before flinging herself at Karin, who fell backwards on the couch. Both men had watched the scene quietly._

"_I should get going and head back. I don't want to scare the girl anymore." Kaname said as he turned to leave. Karin sat up and placed the brunette beside her before running at Kaname and giving him a hug, which he returned. _

"_Goodbye Kaname sempei. Come by more often, 'kay. Oh and tell Ichijo sempei to come by more to if you see him." She smiled as he nodded._

"_I'll try, though I don't know if that's a good idea. You may not be afraid, but she is." He sighed as he set the black haired girl down. "Goodbye." Then he disappeared into the night._

"_Bye…" Karin whispered as she turned back to the girl and her father. "So what are we going to call her?"_

"_Hmm…well Kaname always said girls were born princess's so…from now on you'll be our little gentle princess…so I'll change your name to Yuki…is that ok?" he asked as he patted the Yuki's head._

_**A week later**_

"_No Yuki, that's supposed to go on your foot." Karin said as Yuki gave her a confused look. _

_Kaien Cross looked on in amusement. Ever since the day Yuki came here Karin hadn't let her out of her sites for more then five minutes and Yuki had been following Karin around like a lost puppy, so that contributed. Suddenly the door slammed open and there stood two figures one was Kaname the other was…_

"_ICHIJO SEMPEI!" Karin screamed as she ran towards the two men. Ichijo instantly picked the small girl up and sighed in relief to see she was alright._

"_Good evening Kaname Kun Ichijo kun…why did you two suddenly come here?" Cross asked as Karin jumped out of Ichijo's arms, gave a quick hug to Kaname and ran back into the room that held Yuki. Karin smiled seeing the younger girl look confused as she sat down in front of her and started explaining things again._

"_Eh…didn't you send a telegram saying that vampires had attacked this place in search for those two?" Kaname asked dumbstruck. Ichijo just shook his head as he growled. "I ran away from my watcher, ran to Ichijo's and ran here just to…you're lying, huh? He asked as his nails made an impression in the wall. "I won't ever believe you again."_

"_Kaname kun, Ichijo kun some things happened." Cross yelled as the two men raced towards the door. _

_Both seeing both girls were safe. Yuki looked over at them, her eyes widening as she tackled Karin to the ground and hid the both under the towel. Though you could see her under ware. Both men started laughing at the site, but for different reasons. Ichijo was laughing because Karin was tackle by someone smaller than her and couldn't or wouldn't fight back and Kaname was laughing because of Yuki's under ware. Cross was freaking, thinking both were having mental brake downs._

"_No…this is not the time to laugh…" Kaname said, even though both of them were still laughing slightly._

"_I-I agree…" Ichijo said as he tried to stop laughing._

"_Sorry if we scared you…we'll be going now." Kaname said as Karin sat up. She had seen the whole thing upside down, but she still saw it. "Bye Bye." He said as both girls got up and ran after the older boys. Yuki and Karin both grabbed onto Kaname's coat, making him stop, which in the process, made Ichijo stop._

"_Kaname…" Yuki said as Karin stared at her. "Kana…me..?" She smiled, then turned to Karin. "Karin…" She said as the older girl squealed and hugged her._

"_Yes, that's right Yuki…my name's Karin and that's Kaname and that's Ichijo." She said as both men kneeled by the girls. Yuki looked at Ichijo and smiled._

"_Ichijo…" She said, making everyone smile at her. Yuki looked at Ichijo carefully…then she saw his fangs…and whimpered a little. Karin blinked and looked behind her, before turning back to the girl and smiling._

"_Don't worry Yuki. Ichijo sempei won't bite you and neither will Kaname sempei and if they try…well I'll bite them back." Karin said, smiling as Yuki nodded. "How about this…I promise I'll always protect you from the scary monsters, no matter what. I'll always be here for you Yuki, because that's what a big sisters supposed to do." She said as she took the girls hand and wrapped her pinky around Yuki's. "Pinky promise." Yuki looked down before smiling and nodding again._

_**A year later**_

_Both Yuki and Karin stood out in the cold waiting for there two favorite boys to arrive. Even though Karin was believed to be two days older they both shared a birthday and today was there birthday._

"_Yuki, Karin its cold out there, come in here and wait." Cross called, but was ignored as the girls turned around and saw who they were waiting for._

"_Kaname sama/Ichijo sama." The girls said there names at the same time as they ran into both there arms. Both boys sweet dropped at the over enthusiastic girls that were perfectly fine. "Today is my birthday. It's been one/two years since Kaname sempei/Ichijo sempei and Kaname sempei saved me." The girls coursed as both men looked over at the chairmen._

"_We came rushing over when you called and told us the girls had been kidnapped." Kaname said, sighing._

"_Can't you just call us by normal methods, then scaring us half to death?" Ichijo asked as patted Karin's head._

"_So today…" Yuuki said as Karin grinned._

"_Congratulations to Kaname sempei and Ichijo sempei…" Karin finished as they smiled at up at them. Both men looked between the girls before smiling themselves._

"_No Yuki…Karin." Ichijo whispered._

"_Today is congratulations to both of you." Kaname said as he hugged Yuki and Ichijo hugged Karin. "But thank you both…"_

_**Another year later**_

_Yuki and Karin were sitting in the kitchen, both looked bored as they closed there books and looked over at there father._

"_Kaname sama and Ichijo sama…are vampires right?" The girls asked as Cross continued to make coffee._

"_Yes…the existence of vampires have not been approved of by the government so both of you must keep it a secret." Cross answered as Karin nodded._

"_Yeah even though it's a secret…" Karin said_

"…_Kaname sempei…" Yuuki started._

"…_and Ichijo sempei…"_

"…_let us touch their fangs…" Yuuki whispered as they both nodded._

"_Kaname sempei and Ichijo sempei are not like those other vampires, right?" They asked together, looking to Cross for answers._

"_Neither have done anything to hurt you have they?" He asked, the girls shook there head no. " You know there are some vampires that live peacefully with humans." He said as both girls smiled._

"_Yeah…" They said together_

"_He should be passing by this place on his way home…." Yuki whispered as Karin nodded looking around the street. Both girls had wanted to see Kaname so the decided to sneak out and meet him. Karin and Yuki both felt wary when they were alone, though they were together, they still felt wary._

"_Kaname sempei didn't come." Karin whispered as she looked at the sky. "…and it's getting dark." She said as both of them sensed something. Looking up they saw a man with glasses and long hair. Karin moved in front of Yuki glaring. Suddenly the man bowed, looking behind them the saw Kaname standing behind them. Both girl hugged him as he gave them his gentle smile. The smile that was only for those two._

"_Yuki, Karin." He whispered. "Aren't you two afraid, walking alone on the streets?"_

"_As long as Kaname sempei is here we won't be scared." They said as Kaname patted both there head._

"…_Me too." He whispered as both girls blushed_

"_Kaname sempei…" Karin whispered, smiling, her eyes closed. Kaname wrapped his arms around both girls pulling them into a warm embrace._

_**A few years later**_

_Yuki and Karin had stayed up late worried for there dad. It was a blizzard out there. Finally they heard the door slam open. Karin ran to the door while Yuki followed behind._

"_Sorry I'm late girls." Cross said as Both stopped and stared at the scene. "This is Zero Kiryu , his family was killed by vampires." He said as Karin looked closely at the boy. _

_She could see in his eyes fear and sadness. She felt so bad, but was also worried when she saw all the blood that covered him. That day was the day the girls started to see the world for what it really is._

_**Flash back ended**_

In the end I was completely confused. The world I had thought up about vampires did not exist and I realized I really had to learn how to protect the people I love. I guess I…

"Kiryu Kun is using the bathroom Karin." Dad said, bringing me out of my stupor. I looked up and smiled at him. "Why don't you use the one for the guests." He suggested as I shook my head.

"No I think I'll wait for him." I whispered. "I have to talk to him anyway." I said as I sat down on the sofa, listening slightly. Laying down I closed my eyes and recalling some more memories.

_**Flash back**_

_Karin nodded as he father left telling the two to watch Zero. Karin slowly walked up to the boy, being careful not to hurt or startle him._

"_Can I…touch you?" Karin as she placed her one hand on his back and the other on his arm. "Yuki, can you get a bath started?" Yuki nodded before disappearing. Karin turned her attention back to the Zero. "Your safe now. I promise, I won't let anyone hurt." She said reassuringly. Zero twitched slightly when the girl said this. She was going to protect him…she was just a girl what could she do?_

"_Karin the bath is done." Yuki said as she nodded smiling._

"_Thanks." She called before guiding the boy to the bath. "It's alright now Zero. You can relax." For some reason he did, but just a little. This girl was trying to…comfort him? She didn't even know him and she was being nice._

_Pulling him into the bathroom Karin smiled and patted Yuki on the head. Yuki glared, but simple sighed, knowing not to go against her sister._

"_Yuki can you go make us something to eat, I don't want you seeing the blood." Karin said as Yuki nodded leaving the two alone. "Is it…alright if I wash you off?" She asked as she took off the coat. Her eyes widened when she saw how much blood was actually there. Shaking her head she smiled and dampened a washcloth in the warm water. Slowly, as not to scary him, she washed the blood. He stayed quiet the entire time and when she was done she smiled seeing the blood was not coming form him. Grabbing a towel she dried him off still smiling._

"_There, that should do it. But what do you say to me brushing your hair?" She asked as he looked at her._

"_Why…are you being so nice?" Zero asked as Karin smiled._

"_He speaks. Finally!" She cheered as she patted his head. "I'm being nice…because I like you silly. Plus I always like making new friends." She smiled a gentle smile. "Now come on, let's find you a shirt and brush your hair." She said sternly as she pulled him along._

_Karin was looking everywhere for Zero, but couldn't find him. He just up and disappeared. Finally after 5 minutes of searching she found him, sitting in the corner of a room, blood dripping down his hand._

"_What are you doing …Zero?" She asked as he looked into space._

"_It's painful…stop it…sto…" He whispered as Karin ran towards him and pulled him into her arms. Surprising him._

"_Zero… You mean the vampire who did a cruel thing to your family by that women right. You got hurt too Zero?" Karin whispered as she held him tighter. "You're okay now Zero. I won't let anything hurt ever again. I'll be here to comfort you…anytime you need me. I promise." She cried as he hugged her back._

"_Zero kun we actually have some guest…" Cross said as they all sat around dinner. Suddenly the door bell rang and both girls looked up. "Girls could you get the door." They both nodded and ran to the door instantly smiling._

"_Kaname sempei…" Yuki said._

"_Ichijo sempei…" Karin smiled. _

_Ichijo pulled Karin into his arms and hugged her. He had missed her so much. Kaname patted Yuki on the head and smiled at her as he rubbed her cheek. Both girls grabbed there hands and pulled them into the house. Suddenly the room got quiet and cold. Looking over Karin realized her mistake. He had told her he did not like vampires. Karin's eyes widened as she saws him grab a knife._

"_No Zero…" Yuki said as she walked towards him. Karin pushed her back towards Kaname and grabbed Zero's wrist and swiped his feet out from under him, making him fall to the floor and was pinned by Karin. Karin took the knife and sighed._

"_Zero, I'm sorry but this is for your own good." Karin said as she allowed him to stand up. He glared at her and she glared back. "Don't glare at me mister. We don't pull knives on people in this house." She scolded as he walked away. Leaving Karin there. She sighed before turning and she smiled at Kaname, Ichijo and Yuki._

_**Later**_

_Yuki stood in the door way while Karin walked up to Zero. Ichijo and Kaname had left a while ago. He wasn't looking at her and she felt really bad._

"_Zero, I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner. Zero…are you ok?" She asked as she reached out to him, but then he slapped her hand and glared at her._

"_Don't you dare touch me. Don't touch me with tainted hands." He yelled. Karin looked over at Yuki and gave her the signal to go. Once she was gone Karin turned back to Zero "There must be something wrong with you and your sister and Cross." He muttered as Karin sat beside him and whacked him upside the head._

"_There's nothing wrong with us you baka. I was saved by Ichijo sama and Kaname sama gave me a home and a name. I've known them for very long time and I know they'd never hurt you, me, or Yuki. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you, that was my mistake. But please, please refrain from attacking them." She said as she patted his head. Suddenly he hugged her really tight to his chest. She blinked before hugging him back and smiling. Yes this __was the same old Zero._

_**Two months later**_

_Karin woke up in the middle of the night and looked around. Something wasn't right. Something or someone was missing, she could only feel two people in the house. Worried the young girl hopped out of bed quietly and made it to her dads' room first. She opened the door without a sound and saw he was sleeping, giggling about something in his sleep. Karin shook her head and closed the door, walking to Yuki's room._

_Opening the door Karin saw Yuki peacefully sleeping. This made her calm down slightly before she realized…ZERO! She thought closing her sisters' door and running as quietly as possible down the hall to his room. She opened the door and nearly screamed. Zero… was gone, but his window was opened. _

_Karin quickly went back to her room, grabbed her shoes and coat and ran back to Zero's room. She looked out his window and saw foot prints. __Zero please be safe!__ She thought, jumping out the window and following his tracks in the thin snow._

_She soon found herself in the quiet woods. Nothing made a sound and this scared Karin, but she was on a mission and she would accomplish it even if it killed her._

"_Zero…are you there!" Karin called, but no reply came and she didn't expect one, but she kept calling. "Zero! Zero, come out, please." _

_Karin was getting frustrated. She loved Zero(as a brother), she really did, but he could be so stubborn sometimes it got annoying._

"_Zero if you don't come out now I'm going to get mad. Its freezing and we'll both catch a cold if you don't come out, because I'm not going home until you do!"_

_Still he didn't come out, so she stretched her senses and felt around for any feelings that were in the forest. Nothing. She sighed and sat down beneath a tree. She was tired and cold. She just wanted to go home._

_She closed her eyes for a moment before she heard a twig snap, making her eyes open instantly and she stood._

"_Zero?" Karin asked, walking towards the bush, but stopped and looked again. No one had answered her and Zero wasn't one to scare people like this. She was about to back away when a hand shot out and grabbed her, making her scream, and jerk away, falling._

_The…creature jumped out, hunched over. It looked human, yet her senses were screaming at her to run, but she was frozen. The creature looked up and its blood red eyes looked into her emerald one. Her heart rate increased as she realized what it was._

"_Vampire…" She whispered as it slowly stood, looking completely wild. As if it was hunting prey and it was…she was his prey. Slowly she got up and back away from the creature, but it wasn't having any of that. _

_It grinned at her and moved at impossible speed and was in front of her. The creature grabbed her shoulders and sniffed her._

"_Such a pure scent. I want…your Blood!" It growled out, opening its mouth and moved to her neck._

"_AHH! NO! LET ME GO! HELP!" Karin screamed as she felt his teeth on her neck, but just before the creature could bite her a BANG filled the air and the creature screamed horribly, pulling away from Karin and holding its shoulder. It turned, its blood red eyes looking angry and crazed._

_Karin also looked and saw Zero, holding his gun in front of him. The gun was smoking. Zero's eyes were wide when he saw Karin there, the creature's blood covering her pale face. His eyes narrowed and his eyes flickered red._

"_How dare you… touch Karin with your tainted hands. I'll kill you…for trying to harm her." Zero growled out, reloading his gun and aimed it at the vampire._

_The vampire snarled and ran towards Zero. Karin's eyes widened and screamed out, covering her eyes. She could here fighting sound, but was to scared to open her eyes_

"_ZERO!" She cried as a shot rang through the air. There was a scream and then all was quiet. She slowly pulled her hands away and saw Zero standing there, breathing a little heavily, but he seemed fine. Karin stood up and walked over to him. She reached out and touched him cautiously. He looked up at her and suddenly grabbed her and pulled her towards him, hugging her tightly._

"_Are you alright?" He asked, burying his face into her hair. Zero needed to know she was alright._

"_Y-Yeah. Thank you for saving me." Karin whispered, hugging him back. Zero smiled slightly when he heard this, and held her tighter. She was safe, but he had to wonder why she was out here._

"_Karin, why are you out here?" Zero asked, pulling away from her._

_Suddenly Karin remembered why she was out here and glared._

"_I'm here because you suddenly disappear at night, with no note or anything. I thought you ran off!" She yelled, folding her arms and turning away from him._

"_Why would you care if I ran off?" Zero asked._

"_Because you're my best friend/brother. You're apart of my family now and I don't want to see you get hurt!" Karin cried, letting tears run down her face. Zero's eyes widened as he watched the girl he cared for cry. He had made her cry. That didn't sit well with him_

"_Karin…I'm…sorry?" He phrased it as a question, looking lost. "Don't cry. I'm fine."_

"_Baka." She muttered, shaking her head and whipping her tears. Karin grabbed his hand and started walking back in the direction of their house. "We're going home. It's late and cold and I'm exhausted."_

_Zero said nothing as he stared down at there interlocked hands. Why did she care for him so much? Why did she cry for him? Why did she… his thoughts trailed off as the house appeared. _

_He sighed and gripped Karin's hand tighter as they entered the house quietly. Just as they took off there shoes the lights snapped on. Zero acted quickly pulled out his gun and stepped in front of Karin. _

"_Zero, put that away." Cross said. He was smiling and looked upon Zero. "Now what were you doing out so…" His voice trialed off as he saw Karin…covered in blood. "KARIN!" He yelled, pushing past Zero and looking at the girl, checking her over for wounds. "Are you alright? Are you hurt? What were you doing out so late? Is this your blood? Where did-"_

"_Sorry to worry you dad." Karin said, smiling as she walked over to Zero and grabbed his hand again. "A vampire attacked me when I was looking for Zero, but I'm fine. Zero saved me." She said, shocking the poor man. "We're really tired dad, so if you don't mind we're going to bed. Night." Karin answered, dragging Zero away._

"…_night…" Cross whispered, watching the two disappear._

_**Six months later**_

_Karin, Yuki, Zero, and Cross sat in his office discussing the night class, which would be filled with vampires. Suddenly Karin felt the wind shift, turning around she saw Kaname in all his glory. Smiling Karin ran over and hugged him._

"_Hello Kaname sama!" Karin said happily. Kaname smiled and patted her head._

"_What, don't I get a hug?" Asked a familiar voice. Looking over Karin beamed and dashed over to Ichijo who picked her up and hugged her tightly._

"_Hello Ichijo sama, how have you been?" Karin asked as he smiled at her._

"_Wonderful. Though I have missed my little blue rose." He teased as Karin blushed at the nickname. Going into his pocket Ichijo pulled out a beautiful blue rose with a tag on it._

"_Thank you Ichijo sama!" Karin squealed as she hugged him one more time and jumped out of his arms. Karin had missed something because Zero was storming off. She sighed as she handed the rose to Yuki. "I'll go talk to him…" She said as she ran after him._

_**A few days later **_

_Yuki and Karin snuck into the old teacher's quarters or tried to anyways. They were caught by Ichijo as soon as they opened the door._

"_Ichijo sama, hi." Karin said, smiling._

"_Hello Karin Yuki. I guessing you two came to see Kaname too?" He asked as they nodded. "Well he's out right now, so just go home you two. Even in this school you can not walk around at night." He said as he closed the door. The two looked at each other before nodding and opening the door again and sneaking in. they were just going to wait Kaname sama. Sitting on the steps they smiled when they saw vampires walk past the stair case up stairs, one of them was complaining about a test, but the girls just thought it was weird. Some of them noticed them and Yuki stood up and bowed. Karin just rolled her eyes and pulled her sister back down._

_As time passed both girls began to feel sleepy and soon fell asleep on the stair. Kaname and Ichijo came upon them and sighed. Taking off there coats the laid them on both of the girls._

"_You two are being to defenseless…" Kaname muttered as he and Ichijo sat beside one of the girls. _

_Suddenly the wind blew and Kaname looked down at the sleeping Yuki leaning down he barred his fangs, but suddenly Karin started to stir sensing something wasn't right. Pulling away from her Kaname picked up Yuki while Ichijo picked up Karin. Kaname lead Ichijo into his room and placed Yuki down on the bed, Ichijo also placed Karin down beside her. Karin stirred slightly and wrapped her arms around Yuki in a protective manner. Both smiled before leaving the girls to there slumber._

_Later Yuki woke up and found Karin still out cold. Waking her sister they both looked around the unfamiliar room. Looking down they noticed they both had jackets draped over them. Both girls got off the bed and headed towards a door. Looking through the adjured door they saw Kaname feeding on… another vampire. Karin placed a hand on Yuki's mouth and wrapped an arm around her waist and dragged her away, running as fast as she could. When they ran out the door Karin wasn't watching where she was going and tripped, bringing Yuki with her. Both girls shuddered as they saw blood dripping from there hands._

"_Kaname sama…why…" Yuki whispered as Karin looked over at Zero. He was slightly shocked to find them there though. He didn't think they were that stupid._

"_Zero..?" She asked as he stood in front of them._

"_The Chairmen sent me out to look for you…did Kuran do something to you..?" He asked as Yuki shuddered. Karin shook her head as she stood up. _

"_I can smell blood everywhere…is this some kind of harassment towards us?" Asked someone from above. Looking up Zero glared._

"_Vampire…" He muttered, before grabbing both there hands and pulling them along. He told them to tell the chairmen what happen and disinfect there wounds, but Yuki wasn't listening. Karin patted her on the head sighing._

"_I was hoping you'd never have to see something like that…" Karin said as she continued to sooth her sister._

"_So you've seen something like that before…Karin?" Yuki asked as Karin thought for a moment._

"_Just bits and pieces of memory, I remember someone screaming, fangs drenched in blood and…fighting, sounds really. The only clear picture I could get was the bloody fangs. Yeah, not the best picture you want to have in your head." Karin joked, laughing slightly as she poked Yuki in the side, making her giggle. That was the night the girls learned fear again, but that was also the second time Zero had saved Karin._

_**Flash back ends**_

Zero's POV

"She's asleep…" I sighed as walked over to her. "You'll catch a cold…Hay wake…" I stopped as she stirred slightly..

"Zero…" She whispered in her sleep, turning over onto her back. My face heated up as leaned toward her, touching her neck. My heart sped up as I leaned over her. Pulling away in pain I tried to keep the monster at bay. Turning around I slid off the couch and onto the floor holding my neck and breathing heavily. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a shadow. Turning my head I saw Kuran standing in the door way.

"You don't have to be so taken aback…I used to come here all the time uninvited." Kuran smirked as I glared. "By the way I never did tell you why I allow your existence…have I?" He asked as he looked at Karin's sleeping form. "I know there's a risk for seeking peace…that's why I did a lot of thinking. Who would become a shield for Karin and Yuki in this place…" He paused. "You could never betray them because you are under their obligation…you are being aloud to live because of that Zero…by me.." He said as he disappeared out the door. I clenched my hands as growled.

"You have nothing to do with me… Kaname Kuran" I whispered angrily and turned towards Karin's sleeping form. "I won't let you touch them, even if I die doing so."

**Next Morning: Karin POV **

"Gosh I'm tired." I muttered as I opened the bathroom door. "Oh Zero were you going to take a bath?" I asked.

"Can't you knock?" He asked, ignoring my question.

"I could…but then what's the fun in that? Besides you never knock and I don't complain so shut up." I said playful as he rolled his eyes. "I'll just g-"

"Kaname Kuran…" Zero said as I gave him a strange look. "…what does he…really want with you and Yuki..?" He asked as I blink. What? "Nothing, never mind." Zero said as he turned away from me.

"Hey wait a second…" I glared as I grabbed his arm. He glared down at me. Damn it I hate being short. "I never…thought about giving my blood to Ichijo sempei or Kaname sama…" I whispered.

"So..?" He asked as I dead panned. I whacked him upside the head.

"So? You're the one that saying weird things the other day." I muttered as I grabbed his sleeve. "I just wanted you to know that I'd give you my blood anytime you need it…Zero don't you remember when we were younger and I promised I'd there to comfort ya…well I'm still trying to do that…you just have to trust me…" I said as he grabbed my upper arms. Swinging my around he pushed my against a wall. I winced slightly at the impact. Looked up in his eyes, and he in mine. He leaned down to my neck making blush slightly at the closeness.

"You are stupid." He whispered as he pulled away. "You haven't fully made up you mind yet…" He said as I glared, throwing my towel and cloths at him.

"You're the idiot. I thought you were serious. Damn bastard." I muttered, looking up I saw him holding up my black bra. Snatching it I felt my face heat up. "I was right you are a pervert!" I yelled, taking my towel and cloths with me into the bath.

**Later in the day**

I sighed as me and Yuki leaned on a pillar. Zero was just walking away, no indication on where he was going, he just left. Maybe I was a little mean this morning, I should apologize for calling him a pervert, and it was kind of my fault that he had my bra. I sighed as I started to follow, Yuki was close behind.

"Do you think he's running away..?" Yuki asked, I shook my head.

"He wouldn't, he may have good reasons to, but he promised he wouldn't so I have faith." I said as I smiled back at her. She really was my gentle little sister. We followed him to an abandoned mansion. Yeah this wasn't creepy at all. Pulling out my gun I checked to make sure it was loaded. Holding it I walked around the mansion, hold Yuki's wrist so not get lost from her. I listened intently and turning a corner I saw two members of the night class.

"Rima sempei Shiki sempei…" Yuki said as I pulled her closer. Something was coming our way. "What are two night class members doing here?"

Before she could get an answer the wall of the mansion opened, near the top floor. He jumped down and I cocked my gun, out of the corner of my eye I saw Yuki take out Artimes. Shiki pulled Yuki behind him as I shot at the Level E, he wasn't to happy about that. Suddenly I was pulled back and stumbled into Yuki, who thankfully caught me as Shiki used his blood whip.

"Aw he got away…" Shiki whined when the dust cleared.

I sighed as the three got into an argument as I ran after it, Yuki close behind. Suddenly I felt someone grab my foot. Looking down I saw the level E, smiling as he pulled me into the pit. Yuki grabbed by hands and tried to pull me up, but that level E was strong. Suddenly there was a bang and I looked back as the level E hold slackened to see Zero, the barrel of the gun was smoking. He jumped on the level E and made him release me.

"Don't touch her…with those dirty hands." Zero growled as he held his gun to the vampires head.

Both me and Yuki jumped down. Yuki was about to ask a question but covered her mouth. She glared at me, but I shook my head. Zero shot and the vampire turned to dust.

"Hay, members of discipline." Rima called as I looked up. "We found this girl over there, but what are we going to do she's still alive." I smiled as I walked over to Zero and grabbed his wrist. Yuki also smiled and grabbed his arm.

"You did a good thing Zero…she's safe." Yuki whispered as I nodded. He looked over at us.

"You saved me too…thanks." I said softly as he nodded. I knew Zero would be alright, because as long as he had me and Yuki he'd always have someone to comfort him.


	5. Chapter 5 Walking on blood and fear

Chapter 5

Screaming girls are one of the few things I hate about this school. It was twilight again and that meant class for vampire. Twitching slightly as I helped Yuki push back the girls, my anger was reaching its braking point. If these girl kept up I was going to…

I stopped my train of thought when all the girls quieted. Looking over I saw Zero in all his glory, looking extremely irritated, at the front of the girls. I blinked.

"If you go one step past me…" He said calmly, making me shudder a little. "I'll make you cry." Zero announced as the girls started to complain. Suddenly thy started whining and complaining and stampeded towards the night class, which Yuki and me were between so we hand to try and push back a few hundred girls. This job does keep you in shape. Suddenly I felt someone tap my back, turning I saw it was Aido.

"Want me to help push them back?" He asked as he grabbed mine and Yuki's arms and pulled us past the door as it shut. He started laughing as the girls complain. "There jealous of you two, how cute."

"We have to go now Aido, let go." I growled as he started to whine.

"What I helped you." Aido complained.

"You did no such thing!" I replied back, crossing my arms. If anything he made our job ten times harder.

"Aido stop bothering them" Kaname said, closing his book as he turned to us. "Yuki, Karin you'll get hurt if you work to hard, please be careful." He said as me and Yuki.

"Yes Kaname sempei…" We whispered. Suddenly the door behind us burst open, I already had a pretty good idea who I was, but I still turned around to see Zero. He grabbed our arms and started to drag us away.

"What are you two doing, being abducted, lets go." Zero scolded as me and Yuki looked at each other. Why was he acting like that? Neither of us noticed the sad look in Kaname and Ichijo's eyes as we went.

**Chairmen's Office: Karin's POV**

Dad had called me to his office on a matter that he could not tell me unless in person. So I petted Shadows head as I walked into his office. Dad had his back turned to me and was looking out the window.

"Father…you called?" I asked as he turned and grinned at me.

"Yes there's a favor I want to ask of you…could you please show around the new student?" He said happily.

"New…student?" I asked quizzically. We had a new student? When did we get a new student?

"Yes she should be here any minute." He said as knock came to the door. "Ah, there she is." Dad said as he opened the door. I instantly went rigid when I felt the presence of hidden hate and mystery. Turning I saw a girl with bluish silver hair and purple blue eyes. She was quiet pretty and I could tell she was a vampire by the air around her. She smiled at me as I waved.

"Good evening…" She said.

"She's Maria Kurenai." Dad said as Maria looked away. "Kurenai san, this is one of my daughters Karin."

"Nice to meet ya…" I said as I crossed my arms. She gave me a weird and dangerous feeling.

"What a delicious smelling person, good health to…" Maria whispered as I took a step back. Reaching my hand into my pocket.

"Hay that's a taboo phrase in this academy." My father scolded as Maria covered her mouth.

"I'm sorry." Maria smiled at me, but I think there was something hidden in that smile. "Nice to meet you Karin san." She bowed as I smiled innocently, looking happy. I was being paranoid, there was no way she was evil.

"Come on, I'll show you around." I said as I lead her out of the office and outside. Showing her around I pointed out the library, dorms and what not. Turning around I smiled at her, but she looked really nervous. "Are you alright?"

"Um…Karin would you believe me if I told you I was scared to be admitted. A vampire who becomes ill easily… probably be exceeded from them…" She muttered as I stared at her. "See, you don't believe me…" She cried making me jump.

"N-no I believe you." I said quickly as she pulled her face away from her hands. "Don't worry, the dorm president and vice president are very kind, they'll make sure you're safe and… so will I and the other guardians." I smiled. Suddenly she hugged me, making me stagger back a few steps.

"Thank you…" Maria said as I blushed. "I love someone like you…" She whispered as I patted her head. She seemed like a sweet girl. I don't know where I got the word evil from for her, she's kind of like a child.

"Come on, I'll show you to class." I said as I grabbed her hand and lead her to the school. Looking back I saw she was smiling and smiled back at her.

**In class after Karin dropped Maria off: Kaname's POV**

Class was relatively peaceful, Ichijo was staring out the window talking about the new student as Rima and Shiki stole Aido's pocky. Realizing this Aido got upset and started to complain. I sighed as I kept reading, trying to ignore his loud mouth. Suddenly I felt a presence enter the room. Looking up I saw a girl with bluish purple hair and eyes sitting on the teacher's desk. She seemed innocent but I could feel some hidden meaning behind her being here.

"I'm glad this seems like a fun class…" She giggled in a high pitched voice. It was rather annoying. "Hey, hasn't the class started yet?"

"You…who are you?" Aido asked as she jumped off the desk lightly and landed on her feet.

"Do you mean me?" She asked as she reached out to Aido, cupping his check. I had finally gotten a good whiff of her and could smell Karin all over her blasted uniform. My eyes flashed red for a moment before I calmed myself and put on my façade.

"It's not a big deal if the newcomer just tells us her name…Maria Kurenai" I answered as I closed my book. This girl…I knew who she was, but I could not expose her. She was playing a game and the academy was her chest board. She fawned innocents but I saw through it. 'Maria' grabbed my hand and gave me a puppy dog look.

"I'm sorry if I displeased you…Kaname Kuran sama." She said as she lifted my hand to her check. "I'm just happy to be able to meet a pureblood…!" She squealed making me want to rip out her throat out with the little game she was playing. I also felt slightly uncomfortable with her touching me.

"…Nice to meet you…" I said, holding back all my emotions so my voice come out neutral. Everyone else seemed to be dumb struck at her sudden mood change…

Hmm …she's a good actor, I'd give her that. She looked around and frowned.

"I'm sorry…it seems I created a heavy atmosphere…" Kurenai said in a quiet voice. As she walked towards the door. "I guess I should excuse myself for now." She answer, folding her hands behind her back and walking out the door. I sighed as I reopened my book and went back to reading.

**Patrol: Karin's POV**

Walking out of the moon dorms gate I looked around and stopped in my tracks. Zero was leaning against a tree lost in thought. Now that I took the time to really look at him I realized he still had pain in his eyes. I guess no matter how much I wanted it I could never get rid of that sadness. Walking over to him I decided to tease him a little.

"Karin…" He asked as I punched him in the arm. He seemed slightly shocked.

"Ouch, what all of a sudden…" His voice trailed off as he saw the smile on my face.

"By the way I heard that girl you saved is completely fine, besides a little blood loss and some memory loss…" I grinned as he gave me a strange look, his eyes held something that I couldn't place. "You're relived right?" I asked.

"Not really…It's not like I wanted to hunt down that level E and save someone." He paused. "My will has nothing to do with it anyways…it's just work." I could here the annoyance in his tone. I leaned against the tree, my arms folded behind me.

"You're always taking things on, alone. I wish you'd tell me some things so I can at least try to help you with them." I sighed. "I feel like you're going to disappear one day and never come back. Like you'll avenge you're family's death and not tell me." I whispered as I felt his eyes look at me.

"I don't have to tell you such a thing." Zero said bluntly as I clenched my fists.

"Yes you do…" I said. "It's my duty to protect you…and you said if you lose control one day I have to kill you…" Saying those words hurt, but I had too…because I knew I would kill him if and only if that day came. He looked at me for a moment before smirking and letting out a soft chuckle.

"You're right…if I go on my own you won't be able to full fill your promise…" He said, looking amused. "But you're saying that on the assumption that I won't strike back… how rude."

"Huh?" I said, twitching slightly I smacked him in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. "I don't want to be told that by you! But I believe you…ok?" I smiled as he looked at me with that same look.

"You…" He coughed as he gave me a playful glare. Looking up he suddenly became rigid. Blinking I followed his eyes to see Maria in front of me.

"Maria san is something wrong?" I asked as she sniffed her hair.

"I guess I took it to far…nobody likes me now." She said sadly as I looked over at Zero.

"Zero…?" I asked as he pulled out his _Bloody Rose _as I moved in front of Maria, his gun pointed to my chest. He seemed surprised. "NO! Without any reason at all what's wrong Zero?" I asked as Maria grabbed onto my coat. Zero covered his mouth as he put his gun down.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"How do you do…I'm Maria Kurenai." She said as she grabbed my shoulders.

"I'm sorry Maria san, surprising you like this. This guys also an academy guardian, he's name is Zero Kiryu, he's one of my partners. He normal doesn't do this much, but um…" I said slightly embarrassed, but I knew for a fact Zero would never attack unless provoked or he…already knew them and he had a bad streak with them.

"I guess loitering on my own wasn't a good thing, I'm sorry." Maria apologized. "And thank you for protecting me Karin san you're a really good girl. I like you a lot." She whispered as she leaned near my neck. "I know that the blood of a girl like you is really delicious…" she then released me and started to walk away. "I hope to become friends with you…" She giggled and disappeared.

**Next Day: Karin's POV**

I was walking beside Zero as Yuki and Yori discussed the tests. I wasn't really listening, Zero seemed to be distracted and so was I. I usually aced the test so I wasn't worried, but what Maria said has been troubling me.

"The Ball?" Yuki asked, finally saying something to get my attention.

"Yuki, don't tell me you forgot." I said shaking my head.

"Attending a ball doesn't really interest me…" Yuki said as I nodded.

"Agreed, besides you should be preparing for the up coming school exams. You never pass, right Zero?" I said as I turned to him. He looked up at me seeming somewhat surprised.

"What…uh, yeah." Zero answered as Yuki glared at him.

"I thought you guys would forget. The class that gets the lowest scores in the exams…

must work on the ball." Yori said as I gave her a look of pure horror.

"Yo-You're kidding, right?" I asked as she shook her head. "Tha-that's not right who would-…DAD! I'll kill that man." I glared, pouting slightly. I didn't mind the working it was just the part about it being a waste of time that had me ticked.

"Yuki Cross…I'm worried." Some one said behind us. Turning I saw it was the class rep, he looked kind of mad. "You're always lowering our class average." He said as in started to twitch.

"President that was mean…" Yori said as he frowned.

"The ball…is a precious official event both the night class and day class attend…" He paused. "So if I don't get to dance with Ruka… I'll hold a personal grudge against you for life." He promised as I handed my books to Yori and picked the class rep up by the collar.

"You keep talking to her like that and I'll make sure you won't be able to dance with your precious Ruka." I threatened as he look terrified. "Got it?" He nodded quickly and left like the wind once I let him go. Turning around I saw both girls looking at me with wide eyes.

"Karin…" Yuki sighed as I took my books back from Yori.

"Don't worry about that, I didn't mean it, just study…I'll help." I said as she smiled. Suddenly we heard laughing, me and Zero turned around, sensing a vampire.

"Don't go that way…" Ichijo yelled as I cocked my head to the side. "Maria! The day class is still attending classes!" He called as Maria giggled again.

"Don't worry I just want to look at the café terrace." Maria called, still laughing.

"Maria!" Ichijo yelled, going after her. Me and Yuki looked at each other before nodding.

"This isn't good why is the night class…" Yuki began as we started to run after them. Suddenly Zero grabbed our arms and held us back.

"Stay away from that transfer student. The vice president will handle her." Zero said as I gave him a strange look. Why did he look so freaked. His eyes met mine for a second, that same emotion was in his eyes, but I couldn't place it.

"Okay…" I said as Zero let us go.

"Karin!" Someone said, wrapping there arms around me from behind. "This is the second time we've met during the day." Aido smiled.

"Ido-Aido?" Yuki asked a little startled. I was just really annoyed as the girls started to complain…again.

"Hehe, the jealous girls will go crazy and bully you…Karin Cross…" He smiled an evil smile as I frowned, glaring. Letting me go I walked away from him a little put off.

"May I…have a word with you, Aido?" Zero asked as both me and Yuki gave him confused looks.

"Oh…alright. I actually wanted to talk to you too." Aido answered as I looked between them.

"Zero…wha?" I asked as they started to walk away.

"Yuki, Karin…" Zero called. "Be careful around Maria Kurenai." Zero warned as I rolled my eyes.

"Don't you two get in a fight!" Yuki yelled as I smiled at her childish behavior.

"Right." Zero said.

"I'm worried." Yori whispered, covering her mouth.

"Um…they'll be alright." I said as Yori looked over at me.

"I'm…worried about you." She said as I looked back to see about a hundred girls death glares. Laughing a little a threw my books to Yuki.

"Sorry Yuki, Yori. I won't be in class later. Get my homework please." I yelled running away as the fan girls chased me. Jumping up I grabbed a railing and hanged there for a minute as the fan girls passed me. Sighing I climbed over the bars and landed on my knees.

"I see you're having a hard time being chased to, Karin." A familiar said as I looked up, shocked. It was Ichijo and I was very close to him. I blushed.

"I-Ichijo sempei?" I stuttered out as he laughed a little. My blush deepened. "Wait, where's Maria san?" I asked as I noticed the absence of a certain female. Ichijo sighed.

"I lost her when I was being chased by the fan girls." He said as my head slumped in disappointment.

"She ran away…" I sighed. Suddenly Ichijo grabbed my chin and lifted my head to stare at his eyes that were a little to close, not that I minded.

"Hm, I think it's kind of convenient, now I get you all to myself." He joked as I blushed a deep shade of red. He pulled me into his chest and sniffed my hair. Again I say I hate being short. "Mm, such a sweet smell." He murmured as he pulled away slightly. "You're really cute when you blush."

"Ichijo sempei…" I whispered as I laid my head on his chest, closing my eyes. "You're really warm." I mumbled. He chuckled softly and rested his head on top of mine.

"Karin, you're still as innocent as ever. At least that hasn't changed." He said as I opened my eyes.

"What do you mean, I haven't changed that much, I'm still shorter than you." I said, completely confused. Suddenly he started laughing, like it was the funniest thing in the world. He pulled me back to his chest, his arms wrapped around my body.

"Just stay innocent a little while longer Karin." He whispered, letting me go "I'm going to go look for Maria, you should go back to class." He said, leaning forward he kissed my cheek and left. My entire face felt hot as I walked down the stares and towards the headmaster's office.

**Later: Karin's POV**

"Ok Yuki, do you understand it now?" I asked. After 6 hours of studying she had finally finished the practice test I had given her and I'm pretty sure she understands.

"Yes I got." Yuki cheered as she hugged me. "Thanks Karin, I think I'm going to go to bed now." She yawned as I nodded. Walking out the door she disappeared down the dark hall. Sitting in the chair Yuki had previously occupied I started to look over her answers. Hearing the door open I looked up and smiled when I saw Zero.

"Hay Zero." I said, his eyes snapped over to me.

"What are you doing up so late?" He asked as I shook my head and sighed.

"I was tutoring Yuki and am now looking over her answers. So far she's gotten everything right. Huh, I feel like a teacher." I muttered the last part as I went back to looking it over. Suddenly I heard the chair I had been sitting in squeak, the papers in my hands snatched out of them. Looking over I saw Zero looking at them.

"I'll help." Was all he muttered as I glared and picked up another part of her pretest. Finally I noticed Zero was holding his neck, reaching out to his feelings I felt pain.

"Zero why are you holding your neck?" I asked as his eyes flickered to mine.

"The wound that women left is throbbing." Zero answered as I placed the papers down. "Every night I remember four years ago…she toyed with my brother and me…in a bloodbath. I was able to keep living because-" I cut him off as I grabbed the hand that was holding his neck. Smiling a gentle smile.

"What happened today Zero? You're so compliant, I'm worried. Or are you just sleepy? I'll go make some coffee." I whispered as I got up and headed to the kitchen. I heard the creaking of a chair moving and was about to look back when I felt someone grab my hands and pull them into there chest. I knew it was Zero, what was wrong with him? "Zero…what's wrong?" I asked.

**With Kaname and Maria: Kaname's POV **

"That body…that name…" I whispered as I dropped my chest pieces. I knew that girl was here, looking over I sighed. "At first I was puzzled… at how to respond."

"Really?" She asked in a monotone voices, hiding her feelings from me. "I was trying not to embarrass you." She stated as I picked up my king piece.

"It was offensive. You just want to play around with us." I sighed as I looked over at her. She folded her hands behind her back a smirked.

"Me, play a game? When did you grow up and start looking at things so conscientiously?" 'Maria' asked as I smiled at her.

"We are both purebloods…" I answered.

**Back with Karin and Zero: Karin's POV**

"Zero?" I whispered. "Do you…want my blood?" I asked as his grip on my hands tightened.

"I think I was able to live on…because you were by my side Karin." Zero whispered, making my eyes widened. He let me go and I turned around.

"Zero…"

"I'm going back to my dorm." He said as he grabbed his coat and headed for the door.

"Yeah, good night Zero." I smiled.

"Good night Karin." Zero said, walking out the door.

**3rd**** person POV**

Zero walked down the halls to the moon dorm. He knew it was her, he had to kill her. Zero had waited 4 years for this day and it was finally coming. Finally he saw her standing in the middle of the room he had just entered.

"So…you can sense me." 'Maria' whispered as she smiled a sadistic smile. "Because there's a bond between us. It fills the emptiness in my heart now." She said as Zero grabbed her head and placed his _Bloody Rose_ to her chest, he glared. "You…finally came to kill me."

Karin blushed as remembered what Zero had said. Replaying the scene over and over in her head. Something wasn't right, she knew that. _'Zero…wasn't acting like himself.' _she thought as she ran out the door and towards where she sensed Zero. She had to get to him before something bad happened.

"Punish me for my sins…Zero." Maria whispered as Zero pushed the gun further into her chest. "Pull the trigger." She dared. Zero's hand started to shake at the aspect of killing her. Maria started laughed lightly as she looked in his eyes. "Are you surprised you cant pull the trigger?" She asked as she cupped his cheeks.

"Don't touch me…" Zero growled out as she nuzzled his cheek.

"Poor child…I'll tell you the truth. You cannot kill me." She whispered. "I am your master. I gave you life as a vampire. You are my faithful servant. You cannot kill me…" She repeated as Zero's heart sped. Pushing her off forcefully he pointed his gun at her while she held her shoulder.

"You're the first one that hasn't yielded to me." She smiled. "Good boy…You make me so happy." Maria said, neither realized Karin was listening around the corner. "You figured out who I was …even if I look different now. You knew I was the one that took your human life…" She laughed as Karin covered her mouth from gasping. She was that women Zero told her about. Reaching into her jacket she was about to pull out her gun before deciding against it and waiting it out.

"Yes I can never forget…" Zero answered, his gun pointed to her head. "…Shizuka Hio. That day your true face was covered with our blood." He growled as Karin slumped her head down. Maria was the one who pushed Zero into darkness. How she could have ever thought that girl was sweet was beyond her. Her hands clenched as she realized this women was the cause of all Zero's pain.

"This body isn't mine…so I want you to treat it gentle." Maria said as a man dropped a sword. Shizuka caught it, unsheathed it and attacked Zero. This shocked Karin as she started to run around the corner.

"ZERO-" Karin called in alarm. Suddenly a hand covered her mouth and an arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her back around the corner. Zero looked in her direction but she was already gone when he looked. This made Shizuka mad.

"Don't you dare…LOOK AWAY!" She said as she cut Zero on the shoulder, making blood spatter.

"I can't bare losing you…Karin." Ichijo whispered as he started to put her to sleep. "If he… were to die, I know you would be sad, but…I would rather see him die, then you getting hurt. Please forgive me." He whispered Karin tried to fight the sleeping spell, but she couldn't and slowly her eyes closed, slumping against Ichijo as she lost consciousness. He frowned. "Forgive me…Karin…I love you… to much. It's selfish I know, but…I can't stop myself." He said, picking her up and walking away from the scene.

Zero breathed heavily as he held up his gun, blood was dripping form both of them.

"A borrowed body…is a little difficult to use…" She paused as she touched her wound, mentally wincing at the pain. "Too bad you didn't shoot my heart. We'll be…right back were we started once our wounds heal."

"What?" Zero asked as he huffed out breath. Suddenly his heart throbbed painfully and he fell to the ground in pain. Shizuka sighed as she walked away leaving Zero.

**Next morning: Karin's POV**

I bolted up from my bed and looked around, realizing I was in my bed. I blinked trying to remember when I got here…but I didn't. Suddenly flashes of Zero, blood, and…Ichijo came to my minds eye, but some of them were blurry and unfocused. I couldn't remember. What was I doing last night?

Getting up I got ready for school. Twenty minutes later I was in my uniform, grabbing my gun of the dresser and placing it in my jacket pocket I left for school. Once I got to my homeroom you could practically here the crickets. Taking my exam from the teacher absently I went to my desk and sat. The test was way to easy in my opinion, but I got done with it with an hour to spare. Looking around the room I saw Yuki writing like crazy, but there was something missing. Were was Zero, he was supposed to be here taking the exams. Again a flash of blood and Zero entered my mind. Where are you Zero?

Later after the exams me, Yuki, and Yori were walking. I was still in deep thought when I heard Yori say something to Yuki. Looking back I saw the class rep. yelling about how we had to work on the dance because of her bad test scores. I groaned as he ran off and Yuki looked at me with apologetic eyes. That's when I remembered something…Zero …had helped me grade Yuki's work. That's right, but what happened to Zero after that…? Looking up I saw Maria leaning against the tree and all my memories started to flood back.

"It's her again… that girl from the night class." Yori whispered as I handed my books to Yuki and ran after her as she started to leave.

"Karin!" Yuki yelled, but I ignored her. How could I have forgotten? How? She attacked Zero's family…four years ago.

"Maria Wait!" I called, she stopped and turned around, smiling at me.

"Hello Karin. The ball will be held in this hall?" Maria said innocently. I glared.

"Maria…" I growled as I grabbed her wrist. "Don't play innocent with me! What did you do to Zero?"

She looked back at me and frowned. "He's alright for now…but sooner or later…he'll become a level E and won't listen to you anymore…" She whispered as she grabbed my chin. "But…I know a way to save him. Let's make a deal…I want you to do something that only you or your sister can do and we don't want to bring her into this do we?" She smirked as my eyes widened.

**Working On The Ball**

I walked into the room that was going to be used for the ball. Everyone was working on something**, **even Yuki. She was helping Yori put up decorations. Suddenly I heard rolling and looking down I saw a roll of tap.

"Sorry! Could you pick it up for me." A girl asked. I didn't know her name. picking it up I handed it back to her. "Thanks." She smiled as I nodded. All of a sudden the door behind me slammed open.

"Karin. That transfer student came here right?" Zero asked as I turned around. Seeing all the blood on his shirt.

"Zero?" Yuki and me asked as Zero pushed open a door and started to look around, muttering to himself.

"Yuki watch the door." I whispered as she nodded. Walking in I closed the door behind me, Zero's eyes flickered over to me. "Zero? You're bleeding, what happened?" I asked.

"You were there to last night, right?" He asked as I gave him a quizzically look.

"…Where?" I asked as he walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"It doesn't matter. Stay away from that women." He sighed as I struggled to stop him from leaving.

"Hey you're hurt, are you okay?" I asked as I grabbed his arm.

"Let go. It's nothing. I'm alright now." He said.

"No!" I growled, shaking my head. "Right…but you don't look alright Zero." I sighed he looked away from me as I went over and locked the door. I pulled up my hair exposing my neck. " Do what you need to do Zero. Here. Just don't spill to much."

I heard him walk up behind me and pressed my between the door and his body. Grabbing a hold of my wrist with one hand and wrapping his other arm around my waist so I would stay in place. I felt his fangs sink into my neck making me wince slightly, blood splattering on the door and my shirt. Zero wasn't hesitating like usual…was he really that desperate? I felt his grip tighten on my wrist as he drank, my hands clenched into fists.

"Zero…" I whispered turning my head slightly. "What does my blood taste like?" I asked as his blood red eyes looked into mine. He pulled his teeth out of my neck and turned me around, still holding my wrist.

"Why do you want to know?" He growled in a husky voice.

Blood was dripping from his fangs and his eyes crimson. He looked scary and made me tremble slightly as he pushed me back against the door and sunk in fangs back into my neck. Zero… I thought as I remembered earlier today.

'_Let's make a deal. If you want save Zero…offer you're self to me or…give me Kaname Kuran's corpse…as a gift.'_ Maria had said. I had to save Zero…but what should I do?


	6. Chapter 6 Bloody night

Chapter 6

I sighed as I looked in the body length mirror. Tonight was the night of the dance and I was wearing the school uniform and I had on a bandage to cover the bite marks. Touching the mirror I sighed and leaned against it. I was so tired, but I had to make sure the night class and day class kept in line. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Looking over I saw Yuki wearing a beautiful pure white dress that had a square neck line, the sleeves came down to the middle part of her hand. She also had a white ribbon tied around her neck in a bow with a red rose attached to the middle of the ribbons bow. Her arm band tied around the wrist of her dress. I smiled.

"Yuki, you look so cute." I said as she blushed.

"Karin, Kaname sempei got me this dress. I also got a box with your name on it. Same kind this dress was in." Yuki said as I looked down at the box. Taking it I pulled out the card. Reading it I blushed.

"It's from Ichijo…" I whispered as Yuki grinned.

At the party: 3rd persons POV

Karin sighed as she followed Yuki through the crowd. Looking down she blushed when she saw the dress she was wearing. It was a light purple ball gown dress reached just below her knees. The sleeves were see through and had slits that went up to her mid arm, the sleeves also stopped just off the shoulders. The dress had a darker purple wide v neck line that went to the back were it stopped near her mid back in the shape of a square and had thin see through straps that was attached to the front and back to keep the dress up. Karin's shoes were also a light purple with black lace and a black bow that was on the front of her heels. To finish off the dress she had a light sparkle purple choker around her neck and wore a blue flower in her curled black hair.

Suddenly Yuki stopped, making Karin bump into her. Looking up she saw Yuki looking at something. Following her eyes she saw one of the people she had been looking for.

"Zero!" Karin said, smiling as him and her father, who she had just realized was there, looked over at them.

Cross started freaking out that his daughters were dressed up. He said he would be back later and wanted to dance with them. They agreed reluctantly.

**Karin's POV**

"Let's go in. we're on duty, but we should have fun too." Yuki said as Zero gave us a strange look.

"I thought you two weren't looking forward to the ball." Zero said in confusion. We smiled at him as we walked in.

"We weren't?" We asked innocently. Looking around I smiled as I saw the ball in full swing.

"Good. It seems like everything is under control." I said as I turned to Yuki. "Yuki, why don't you go find Kaname, 'kay." I whispered to her in her ear. She smiled at me and walked off. I turned and shook my head. "Come here Zero. " I said as I walked up to him and started to fix his cloths. "A guy should wear his cloths properly! At least for tonight anyways." I smiled as his eyes widened slightly and gave me that look again. "What? Don't try to argue with me, you know you'll lose." I joked, laughing slightly as he finished fixing his jacket and tie. "Good and…a rose in the pocket." I grinned as I took my blue rose and placed it in his jacket pocket. "There. If only you would smile."

"I don't get it…" Zero whispered as his eyes softened. "How can you keep smiling?"

"Haven't I told you before…I want you to smile too." I smiled, tilting my head to the side.

He sighed as he walked away. I growled in annoyance but let him go, he probably wanted to be left alone. Walking in another direction I started to look around for Ichijo when I felt someone's hand grab mine, stopping me. I turned to see Ichijo smiling at me. I blushed.

"That dress looks lovely on you." He said as to my hand. His arm around my waist. He started twirling us around at the pace of the music. "You look absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you Ichijo samp-…" I stopped in my tracks and smiled at him. "Ichijo kun." I blushed as he smiled a gentle smile at me.

"Hm, I think I like that better than sempei." Ichijo whispered in my ear, making me blush a deep scarlet. "So…do you like the dress?"

"Yes…and thank you for it." I said as the song stopped. Someone tapped my shoulder, turning around I saw Yuki smiling at me.

"Karin, Kaname sama wants to see you, he's out on a terrace." She said as I smiled at her and nodded.

"If you will excuse me Ichijo sa- Ichijo Kun." I said, catching myself as I bowed and walked away out to the terrace. The cool night air hit me, but it felt nice. Looking around I saw Kaname leaning against the railing. "Kaname?" I asked as he turned around, smiling.

"Good evening Karin, you look lovely in that dress. I'm glad you wore it." Kaname said, smiling. I gave him a confused look. "What's with the face Karin." He asked, walking up to me. I touched me face and blushed. "I was only joking. You look lovely. That dress really does suit you." I blushed as Kaname's hand slipped into mine and his arm wrapped around my waist. I blushed as he started twirling me around like Ichijo had. But this time we weren't dancing to the music. I blushed even darker when I realized I almost stepped on his foot.

"Kaname, why aren't we dancing to the music?" I asked as he laughed once, his eyes closing.

"Oh…I wasn't paying attention. Let's dance slow…like we did in the old days." Kaname smiled a gentle smile.

"I remember…you had taught Yuki and me how to waltz, but at the time we had just learned it so we could only dance it slow." I paused as I looked up at him. "You're being cruel Kaname. When are you going to stop treating me like a child?" I asked.

"That wasn't my intention." Kaname mumbled as he looked into my eyes.

"Really?" I asked as I looked away then looked back at him. "Kaname the other night when you put me under that sleeping spell…you took me away from that place…you erased my memories. Why? The only reason I can come up with is as if you were trying to stop a child… from…meddling…" I whispered as I looked down.

"No!" Kaname said in a gentle whisper, pulling me into his chest. "I don't think of you as a child. I only want to protect you and Yuki. You two are my precious girls. I thought it was for the best." His head buried into my shoulder. My mind went into the past again about what Maria said earlier the other day.

'_Kill Kaname Kuran for me. Kaname Kuran only lets down his guard in front of you and your sister Yuki. It's something only you can do…but if…you don't want that…' _I remember what she said perfectly. Pushing out of Kaname's arms I looked up and smiled a sad smile.

"I'm sorry, take care of Yuki and make sure she's happy for tonight." I whispered as I jumped over the railing and ran towards the teacher's old dorm house, where I knew Maria was. I don't know why she wanted Kaname dead, but…I made my choice. It's time I repay my debt, time to keep my promises. Running into the dorm my heels clicked as I entered the room. Maria was sitting on a couch in the middle of the room.

"You've decided?" She asked as I glared.

"If you know how to save Zero…I want you to save him!" I demanded. This was the only way…to save everyone from her. "I'll offer myself in return."

"Come her Karin…" Maria ordered, holding out her hand. I walked over to her and took it. She pulled me down to my knees, pulling my hand to her mouth. "Good girl. I knew you'd choose to sacrifice yourself." She muttered as she stuck my finger in her mouth, but instead of biting it she licked it and smiled. "What is it?"

"I'm glad vampires find my blood delicious. It keeps them away from Yuki…and because of that you will save Zero for me to." I whispered as her grip painfully tightened on my hand.

"I was the one that drove Zero into despair! You little miss, grew up happily." She growled as she tossed me into the couch. I glared as I looked her in the eyes. She wasn't going to scare me. "You're looking me straight in the eye…it reminds me of Zero when he was a child." She whispered as she cupped my check, leaning closer to me. "You've been cherished. I envy you…"

"Envy me? Why would you envy me, you're a pureblood?" I asked, a little shocked.

"You think purebloods are happy?" Maria growled out. Leaning away from me she looked over at the door, I followed her gaze to see a man with a mask covering his face. "Ichiru…those children left without a fuss?"

"Yes…Shizuka sama…" The boy said. Why did that name sound so familiar?

"Of course they did…aristocrats are good children…they know a purebloods body should never be harmed." She grinned as I looked at the women in Ichiru's arms. She was very beautiful. "That's my real body." She whispered. "It's easy to save Zero…all he has to do…" She paused as the women's body was put next to Maria's and she took her hand. The women's eyes opened and smiled at me. "Is drink my blood." They said together, then Maria's body went limp and she fell on top of me. This must have been one of the many powers of a pureblood.

"Your…Blood?" I asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"Yes, the blood of his master…Shizuka Hio." Shizuka smirked. "Then…Zero cannot fall to a level E. He will become be come a true member of the night." She turned to Ichiru. "Ichiru. Put Maria's body on the bed." She ordered as he picked up the girls body. Taking her away Shizuka turned back to me. "Now for your promise…Offer your blood to me. For you see I am being hunted and need more power. I must have your innocent and pure blood." She laughed as she took off my choker, pulling me closer to her as she stopped laughing.

"You want more power. Figures." I muttered. "That's all you evil vampires want, but if you attack my sister or the other students I'll-"

"Your blood is enough…" She said as she rubbed my cheek with the back of her hand. "You do understand? What it means for my fang to pierce you?" She asked as she leaned towards me, grabbing a hold of my shoulders and keeping me in place.

I closed my eyes and tilted my head to the side. Her teeth were inches away from my neck when I felt Zero in the room. Shizuka stopped as we both turned to see him standing in the door. His eyes widened before the narrowed into a glare and pulled out his gun, pointing it at her.

"SHIZUKA! LET KARIN GO!" He demanded, seeming very pissed. I stood up and stood in front of her, holding out my arms. Zero's eyes widened.

"Please stay back Zero." I begged as tears sprang in my eyes.

"Move it, Karin! Why would you-"

"SHE'S THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN SAVE YOU ZERO!" I yelled, finally not able to take it anymore.

"You think she…can 'save me'." He asked as I nodded.

"Yes, we made a deal. Zero the only way you can stop becoming a level E…is if you drink her blood." I said as I frowned. "I promised I would let her have my blood first…I know I'll be the same as you and I'm a little scared, but…I'll be fine. That way I'll be able to save you…and keep my promise." I said.

**Back at the party: Yuki's POV**

"Excuse me…Kain." I said as he stopped and looked down at me. "Do you know where Karin and Zero are, they disappeared and so did Kaname sempei."

"I believe Karin and Zero are at the old night dorm." He answered, walking away. I hope she and Zero are alright. They just disappeared and why would they be there? Unless…do Zero and Karin like each other. No it couldn't be. I thought shaking my head as someone tapped my shoulder.

"Hello Yuki." Ichijo said as I turned around and smiled at him. "Would you do me the honor of dancing with me?" He asked as I blushed and nodded, allowing him to take my hand.

**Back with Karin and Zero: Karin's POV**

"Zero…no stay back." I warned as he started to push me out of the way.

"Even if what she says is true…I can still beat you into an inch of your life.. Shizuka." He growledas I grabbed a hold of his gun. Gripping onto it I stayed between him and Shizuka. "You're not going to get in my way are you Karin?" He asked as I shook my head.

"No…that's not why…I trying to stop you." I cried as tears slipped down my face. "I don't want you to suffer any more Zero." I whispered as I raised my wrist to his tattoo, the bracelet created a spark before he grabbed my wrists.

"Karin…she should…" He stopped when he saw the tears running down my face. His eyes softened as he looked at me. "Karin…" He whispered, his hands slackening there grip.

"This girl has tamed you…" Shizuka said as Zero growled. "Hehe…are you happy you have finally heard my voice. The voice of your master. You cannot help but obey me. I am back in my own body. Now I have the power to bind you." She laughed as she looked at us. "Zero keep holding Karin." She commanded as I tried to pull away.

"Zero…let go…" I whispered as his eyes dulled, his grip tightening as he turned me around and held my hands behind me. "Zero…that hurts, let go, don't listen to her." I whispered as I turned back to the sadistic women. "Why are you doing this. You don't have to force him. I let you drink my blood."

"For four years this body has been ravenous…did you really think your blood was enough." She whispered as I glared, but instead of going for me she went for Zero. Grabbing his shirt and pulling herself to his neck. My eyes widened as I started to struggled to save him. She bit into his neck and I looked away.

"Stop…Stop it!" I yelled as I struggled more. "Don't do this to him…he's suffered enough. I've watched him suffer all these years. All the pain he went through…he didn't deserve it. Why are you being so cruel." I cried as she took her fangs out of his neck.

"I'm punishing him…" She whispered as my eyes widened. "…for becoming so attached to you… because he cherishes you he has to be punished…" She paused as she tilted my head up to look at her. "You call me cruel…but you're cruel being yourself. Your choices make Zero suffer…even I can see that." She breathed leaning closer to my neck.

This shocked me as I thought of all the mistakes I had made and all of them that effected my loved ones. Some of them were good, but others…made them suffer…especially Zero. My heart skipped a beat as I remembered the times he had hugged me or comforted me. What was I feeling…did I…

"I…I thought as long as I was with Zero…things would be okay…because I… cherish him too." I whispered closing my eyes and smiling. Zero let go of me as Shizuka pulled me towards her. "Will you…ever forgive me…Zero?" I asked as tears slide down my face again.

"Don't…" Zero said as my eyes turned to see him covering his face with his hands. Shizuka also looked over at him. Suddenly Zero's hand shot passed me and grabbed her neck.

"Zero…?" I asked as Zero pulled out his gun.

"You can't do it Zero. Just stay being my quiet little puppet for now." Shizuka growled. "You can't even squeeze your fingers around my neck." She smirked. Zero growled in an animalistic way as he shot himself in the leg with his vampire gun and also squeezing his hand around her neck.

"…Take…" Zero gasped out as he shot her in the shoulder. My eyes widened as I grabbed the arm that held his vampire gun.

"Zero stop!" I yelled, I still needed her to give him her blood. Shizuka started to laugh hysterically, getting out of his grip and slashing the couch in half when she jumped back.

"You want to kill me…?" Shizuka asked as blood dripped out of his mouth as I held Zero back.

"…Anything…more….away from me…" Zero yelled as he ripped his arm away from my hands. He shot her four more times as I stood there watching. "I'll finish it…I'll end it all. Rest in piece…Shizuka. I kept on living for this day…" He whispered as blood dripped from her body. My eyes widened as I ran behind him and hugged him, one of my hands gripping the front of his shirt.

"Let me go Karin." He whispered as I clenched my eyes shut. Standing in front of him I grabbed a hold of his arms and made him look at me.

"Zero…" I whispered as I opened my eyes. "I've been afraid to ask you for a long time…what you were going to do after this day is over. I don't want to lose you Zero." I cried as his eyes widened.

"He doesn't need to thank about it…deep in his heart, he knows…he wants to destroy himself with me." She smirked as Zero pushed me behind him, his gun pointing at Shizuka's heart.

"Yes you may be right…" His voice trailed off. Suddenly a sword was thrown and went through Zero's arm. My eyes widened.

"Zero!" I said worriedly. Zero turned his head and I saw that boy again…Ichiru.

"Why are you playing with him…Shizuka sama?" Ichiru asked as Shizuka looked over at him with a bored expression.

"Don't interfere…" She growled, her eyes turning red. "You keep out of this."

"I understand." He sighed as he reached for his mask. "But I cannot accept the way you treat us so differently."

"I…thought you were dead… Ichiru." Zero muttered as he pulled the sword from his arm. My eyes widened as I remembered who he was now.

"Wait…you Ichiru…Kiryu, Zero's younger twin brother?" I asked as he started to laugh.

"You know who I am…so Zero's been talking about me?" He asked as he pulled the mask away from his face. He looked exactly like Zero too.


	7. Chapter 7Weak orStrong?

Chapter 7

I couldn't believe it. Zero's brother, the one that he thought was dead, was standing right in front of us. I grabbed Zero's coat sleeve and clinched it. This…was crazy…why… why? I looked up at Zero and saw a pained look in his eyes. I frowned and turned back to Ichiru.

"Shizuka sama why are you playing around with them. _He_ is hunting you after all." Ichiru said as he stepped in front of Shizuka. "I won't allow you to hurt Shizuka, Zero."

"Hmph…" Shizuka pouted, her eyes narrowed. I glared as our eyes meet. "Zero and I have unfinished business, I have no intentions of dieing here tonight." She said as she walked out of the room. Zero got out of my grip and started to go after her.

"Shizuka!" He growled as Ichiru stopped him. I glared as he pushed Zero back as I walked up behind Zero and caught his arm, stopping him from stumbling.

"It hurts that you're ignoring your only brother." Ichiru pouted as his eyes traveled to me. I pulled Zero back a little. "And ignoring such a beautiful girl that tried to save you, you're really rude Zero." He said as Zero's eyes flickered to mine. "I for one would like to have a long chat with my other half. Its been a long time since I have seen my twin. We were so close back then."

_**Flash Back**_

_Yagari patted young Zero's head, smiling he walked away, only looking back once to wave at the young boy. The wind blew Zero's hair, his hands in his jacket pocket. Suddenly a boy that looked just like Zero tackled him with a hug, smiling as Zero stumbled, but caught himself before he fell._

"_Zero!" The boy, Ichiru, exclaimed happily._

"_Ichiru, you have a fever, you shouldn't be out." Zero said as he pulled away slightly. Ichiru sighed as he put his forehead against Zero's._

"_I lied about being sick, but you knew that…Zero." Ichiru whispered._

"_You didn't want to see sensei off?" Zero said more as a statement then a question._

"_There was no reason to see him off I'm… I'm a drop out." Ichiru said as he hugged Zero. "But…I'm alright. As long as I have you Zero." _

_Suddenly cherry blossoms started to fall from the nearby tree, making it look like snow was falling from the sky. Both boys looked up._

"_Is it snow?" Ichiru asked as Zero shook his head._

"_No, the cherry blossoms are blooming out of season." Zero whispered as a women appeared, tears streamed down her face._

"_She's beautiful…" The younger twin murmured as Zero glared and grabbed Ichiru's wrist, dragging him away._

"_Come on Ichiru, it's not safe."_

"_What do you mean Zero?" Ichiru asked as he stumbled._

"_She's a vampire." He growled as Ichiru looked down, sighing._

"_Oh, I couldn't tell." He mumbled, feeling sad. Ichiru looked back at the women as she watched them go._

_Ichiru was laying with Zero in his bed, Ichiru's face was flushed and he was breathing heavily. Zero placed his hand on Ichiru's cheek, frowning._

"_Ichiru…you do have a fever. It didn't help you were out in the cold." Zero whispered as there mother appeared in the doorway._

"_He snuck into your bed, didn't he Zero?" There mother asked as Zero sat up._

"_Mother, he has a fever." Zero said worriedly. Ichiru clutched Zero's shirt._

"_I'll go get him an ice pack, you stay here." She smiled, leaving the twins alone. Ichiru sighed as his mind went back to the vampire earlier today. They started talking about the encounter. Zero just smiled and said everything would be fine. Silence spread through the room and soon both drifted off to sleep._

_Ichiru awoke a while later. He yawned a little, realizing he was thirsty he snuck out of Zero's bed and headed for the door, but before he could leave Zero had awoken._

"_Ichiru…?" Zero asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes._

"_I'm just thirsty, I'll be back in a moment." Ichiru answered as Zero nodded and fell back onto the pillow, going back to sleep. Ichiru smiled as he walked out of the room and down the stairs, he stopped when he realized he had stumbled into a conversation._

"_Yes Zero will become a vampire hunter. He is talented and amazing…but Ichiru…he will not become a hunter. The two will have to be separated…even though there so close." Ichiru's mother said to his father. _

_Ichiru's eyes widened, tears filling his eyes. He turned around and walked through a window that had been pushed open. Looking up as cherry blossoms fluttered around him he saw the vampire from earlier, her eyes still had tears going down her face._

"_We met again…" The vampire said in a choked voice. She was sad, anyone could see that._

"_Why are you crying? Did something bad happen to you?" Ichiru asked as the women tilted her head to the side._

"_What about you? Your heart is suffering…is it because you lost your reason to live?" Ichiru's eyes widened._

"_We're moving again?" Zero asked as there mother nodded, packing away her things. Ichiru glared as he turned away from them and grabbed his coat. "Ichiru where are you going?"_

"_To get some fresh air!" He snapped, walking away and leaving a confused Zero. Suddenly Zero's eyes widened. 'A vampire…is baring it's fangs…' Zero thought as he ran off and left his worried mother._

"_You…" Zero whispered as he appeared in the doorway._

"_You have amazing senses. You found out I was here before your parents did." She stated as Zero glared. She disappeared and reappeared behind him. "I will destroy your sinful blood and…curse your fate forever." _

"_Zero…Ichiru?" The mother called very warily. They looked over at the women and glared, pulling out there weapons._

"_What are you doing here…" There father started._

"_Shizuka Hio?" Zero's mother finished. Shizuka tilted Zero's head and bended down to his neck._

"_You killed him…so now your family shall be cursed!" She growled._

"_NO!" Zero's father yelled as he and his wife ran at Shizuka, but it was to late. She bit him and in a flash it was all over. His mother and father were butchered and he was turning into a vampire. His eyes widened as he dropped to the floor from blood loss. Ichiru walked in just before he fell._

"_Ichiru…run away!" Zero exclaimed as he gripped onto Shizuka's dress._

_Ichiru stared at his brother with uncaring eyes and then moved to Shizuka, who was leaning over Zero._

"_Shizuka we have to hurry otherwise the hunters may get you." Ichiru said as Zero's eyes widened in shock._

"_Right," She smirked, standing back up. "I am satisfied. I have destroyed my nemeses the Kiryu's and… I've gained an interesting toy as well."_

**End of flashback**

"Until that day you choose not to notice, what was slowly growing in my heart… was hatred. I came to stop caring for our parents. And you Zero, I always hated you." He growled, glaring at Zero. I tensed, but kept quiet. "By the way, you should thank me. I was the one who asked Shizuka sama not to kill you." He stated folding his arms. I nearly lost it when he said that. Grinding my teeth together I gripped onto Zero's coat.

"So you could make me suffer… and then kill me by your own hands." Zero said sadly. I really wanted to kill this guy.

"Exactly." Ichiru laughed as he leaned towards Zero. "Did you suffer Zero, have you suffered as much as I have suffered because of you? Shizuka sama changed my fate to."

"You think that women… is godlike?" Zero asked.

"You don't know anything about Shizuka sama zero. She kept her promise…and made me healthy." Ichiru said. "I want to kill you…but I might forgive you if you come with me. But you must serve Shizuka sama." My eyes narrowed as I reached for my gun.

"You…decided to become that Women's servant…" I asked. Ichiru tilted his head, but kept on his stoic face. "What kind of hunter are you…" I mumbled, clenching my fists. Zero's own brother…had betrayed him. Why? What has Zero ever done to deserve this?

"I think.." Zero suddenly spoke, being me out of my thoughts. "…If mother and father were alive they'd be very happy…to know you were healthy and well…" He said, gripping the sword tighter. Suddenly, before I could react, Ichiru pulled out a dagger and tried to slash Zero. Luckily Zero acted just as fast and blocked the attack.

"I told you…that I don't care about them!" Ichiru growled as he put more force behind the dagger.

"Do you really mean that?" Zero asked.

"Yes!" He snapped and was about to move, but my body decided to work again and I jumped in between them, pushing them apart.

"Both of you idiots stop!" I yelled, keeping one hand on Ichiru and the other on Zero.

"Karin, stay back." Zero said, moving the sword in front of me.

Ichiru leaned towards me, placing the dagger to my neck. "If you're going to get in the way I'll kill you even if Shizuka sama doesn't want me to."

I glared and grabbed the dagger with me hand, squeezing it and slowly pulling it away from my neck, my bangs covered my eyes.

"Don't assume I'm a little girl that can't take care of herself." I growled out, looking him in the eyes. I squeezed the dagger tighter, making blood spill from my palm. I felt Zero tense behind me. "Baka. Do you realize the pain Zero's gone through the last four years, believing all his family was dead and that he was the same monster that killed them. I've seen it. Sure he's good at hiding it, but…I can read people like an open book and you want to know what I can feel from you Ichiru?" I asked, my glare hardening. "Anticipation, murderous intent, anger, hatred, and…fear…"

Ichiru's eyes widened as I released the dagger and kicked him in the gut, sending him skidding back. I was officially pissed.

"You think it's alright to treat people like trash?" I asked menacingly, giving him a round house kick, he blocked it. "You think you know what suffering is?" This time I punched him in the face. He swiped at me with the dagger, but I dogged.

"Why do you protect someone like him? He's a monster to you, is he not?" He asked as I tried punching him again. He grabbed, my fist and brought me closer to him. "What's your motivation?"

"Ichiru Kiryu, if there's one thing you should know about me it's that I always protect my family!" I exclaimed, pulling my fist away and kicked him again. Sending him flying this time. He hit the wall hard, but still stood. I was breathing hard and almost fell if Zero hadn't caught me. I looked at him a smiled. Suddenly I felt Zero tense up. What was wrong now?

"The smell of blood…is strong." Zero said, not looking at me, but in the direction Shizuka had left. What?

"Shizuka Sama…" I heard Ichiru whisper. Wait, when did he get up? And where is he going!

I thought as he ran off, Zero was about to go after him, but I stopped him. I still wanted some answers and there was no way I was going to let him got until he answered.

"I must kill Shizuka! Let me go Karin." He ordered, but I shook my head.

"What do you plan to do…after Shizuka is dead?" I asked. Zero's eyes widened as he looked at me. "When this is over…do you want to die?" I finally asked. Zero's bangs covered his eyes and frowned.

"…Yes…" He answered robotically. "But…you already knew my decision…didn't you?"

"Yes…" I mumbled, looking down.

"That's why, what you're doing is unnecessary." He said, placing his arms on his forehead. "Karin, I won't allow you to become a vampire."

I glared. "It's not your decision." I stated, looking at him with tears in my eyes. "The only reason I did any this is because I didn't want you to die. Nothing would…be the same if you disappeared. I said it earlier and I'll say it again. Zero I cherish you." I said.

He covered his eyes for a moment, before grabbing me and pulling me to him. Wrapping his arms around me, his head fell to my shoulder. I blushed.

"Zero wha…?"

"Karin…you don't need…to care for me so much." He stated, his hand twisting in my hair. "I'm really glad… nothing happened to you." He said, making my eyes widen. I relaxed in his arms and closed my eyes. Zero…

Suddenly he pulled away and turned and walked away. "Zero!"

"Stay here." He ordered, stopping me in my tracks. "I'll be back…I promise." He then disappeared, leaving me alone. What a day. I thought, sinking to the ground. I don't know how much more I can take.

"Karin?" Someone asked, I turned and saw….

"Kain…Yuki?" I asked, shocked. There she was, standing behind Kain. She ran over to me and helped me up.

"Karin are you alright?" She asked, I nodded, but noticed Kain was heading towards where everyone had left.

"Kain stop!" I called chasing after him. He continued walking and I followed trying to get him to stop, but the time I caught up Kain had opened the door and there stood Zero, his _Bloody Rose _out and dust on the floor. "Zero?" I asked, walking up to him. He seemed in a trance almost. I walked over to him and grabbed his arm. He looked at me, then back at the dust.

"Kiryu did you…" Kain started, but trailed off, the question hanging the air. All was silent as we watched the dust disappear in the wind. I looked over at Zero and realized with absolute certainty, just by the look on his face, that he didn't…kill Shizuka, but the question is, who did?


	8. PLEASE READ! URGENT!

**I fixed my story and added a few things to it to. I also fixed some of the grammer errors, i'm still looking so please tell me if you see any. i'll try to fix it later on.**

**hope you like the story.**

**SIGNED: Akari Kuran**


	9. Chapter 8 Aftermath

Chapter 8

_It's been a few days since the incident and everything seems to be returning to normal_. I thought as I sighed. _Well almost everything is normal again. _I thought, looking to my right and at the empty seat. Zero had been absent ever since the dance…because of me…I wonder if…

Suddenly a piece of chalk hit me in the head. I looked up blinking at the teacher.

"Ms. Cross I'd appreciate it if you didn't fall asleep." He stated, glaring. That man never did like me. I stood up, my eyes narrowing as a black aura appeared around me.

"I wasn't falling asleep you old crazy man, I was taking notes!" I yelled, throwing my pencil in his face. He looked shocked, before his face turned red from angry.

"I will not take this insolence, detention!" The teacher yelled back.

"Fuck off old man! I ain't coming to detention and I sure as hell ain't stayin in this class." I snapped back, grabbing my stuff and walking out, slamming the door shut. I bit my lip as I walked down the corridors. Lucky it was last period.

Flash back

"_I'm punishing him…" She whispered as my eyes widened. "…for becoming so attached to you… because he cherishes you he has to be punished…" She paused as she tilted my head up to look at her. "You call me cruel…but you're being cruel yourself. Your choices make Zero suffer…even I can see that." She breathed leaning closer to my neck._

End of Flash back

I froze. That one line kept repeating in my head. _"You call me cruel…but you're being cruel yourself. Your choices make Zero suffer…even I can see that." _

I covered my ears and leaned against the wall. _GO AWAY!_ I thought as I clenched my eyes shut. I didn't want to hear that. I knew it was my fault so why won't that women's words go away. I took a deep breathe and started walking again, very unsteady. This is probable why I've been so moody lately. That woman…really got to me.

_No! I won't let it bother me. Zero would…Zero would…Zero…_

I thought looking down at my hands where the notes were. I had to give these to him, and then I have to go on patrol. Yeah, that'll take my mind off it, hanging out with Luna and Shadow always make me feel better.

I ran down the corridor and turned towards dad's office before…

"Kiryu! Stop right there!" Dad yelled, grabbing Zero. "You're not healed yet. Karin and Yuki would have my head if they saw you out of bed. It's your fault anyways, shooting yourself with an anti vampire weapon. Unbelievable!" Dad exclaimed as I shook my head.

"Kind of late for that dad. I already know." I stated, gaining there attention. "And you, I told you to stay in bed. You're still hurt and I'm not taking notes everyday for you." I said, rounding on Zero as I walked up to him and started dragging him back to his room. "Really worrying dad by walking off, complete idiot." I mumbled, my bangs covering my eyes.

We walked in silence until we got to Zero's room. I opened the door and walked inside, letting go of Zero. I plopped down on the bed and lay down, placing my hands behind my head.

"I took down your notes for ya." I said, giving him the notes. He sat down on the edge of the bed and started looking through them. His hands suddenly paused and he looked at me.

"Why are you out of class so early?" He asked. I grinned and fake laughed.

"Got pissed and walked out of class. I blame the teacher, he thought I was falling asleep in class. Nerve of that guy. I've never fallen asleep before…ok maybe once." I said, ranting slightly as I sat up and got off the bed. "Well I'm gonna go, I got to get on patrol." I said, strolling to the door. "Also get a lot of rest or I will be coming after you." I teased, closing the door and leaning against for a second, my bangs covering my eyes. _It's all my fault…you're like this…Zero…_

Quickly I walked away from the door and out of the building. I didn't want any company right now, so I didn't call Shadow or Luna. I placed my hands in my jacket pockets and lowered my head, looking at the ground as I kicked a rock. My mind went back to that night again and huffed in annoyance.

"Daaammmmnnn iiitttt!" I yelled, pounding my head with my fists. "I'm driving myself crazy. Why won't that woman leave me alone! Even in death she haunts me!" I screamed. Just as I was about to rant to myself I felt something sinister watching me. I stopped and turned to see the gate that surrounded Cross Academy and saw the shadows shift. I ran over and jumped over the fence. I could the presence of a vampire.

"Good evening miss." Someone said behind me. I turned to see a man with light hair, glasses and wearing a suit. "Is this Cross Academy? I apologize for visiting at such a late hour. I lost track of time at the office…" He laughed. I glared and gritted my teeth.

"Don't try to fool me bastard. You're a vampire." I stated, pulling out my gun and pointing at him.

"Yes…and the young lady is a guardian." He stated. "Then please tell me…"

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Where's the other guardian at?" The man asked, charging at me. I was about to pull my trigger, when the ground disappeared under my feet and I was being held around my waist…by Zero! He had grabbed me and was holding me up off the ground…and holding the vampire back with his hand. What. The. Hell?

"I'm right here." Zero said, glaring as his hold on me became tighter. "What do you want with me?"

"Zero, I told you to stay in your room. What the hell!" I yelled.

The vampire smirked and pushed up his glasses with his other hand. "Zero Kiryu…Under order of the Senate, the highest governing body of vampires…I have come here to execute you for the murder of the pureblood vampire…Shizuka Hio." The vampire said. My eyes widened as gripped onto my gun tighter.

_No… no… No! They can't…he didn't…no…_

My thoughts were jumbled as I tried to make sense of this. I didn't even notice Zero place me on the ground behind him. I was in to much shock.

"The senate proudly protects our pureblood masters, but you slipped through and killed Shizuka Hio. I will imprint on your brain how precious a pureblood is to us…prepare for you execution." The vampire said, grinning. "The only way you can atone for your sin… is to offer your life…it's a cheap price to pay…" The man paused and his eyes flicker to me. "Of course we can't have any witnesses, so two lives will surely be enough. Don't you think."

Zero's eyes narrowed a flashed red. He squeezed the vampires hand until he broke it and threw the vampire to the ground.

"Sorry…" He whispered, his right arm-hanging limp. He must have broken his as well. "I'm not willing to pay that price…and I sure as hell won't let you harm someone innocent."

"Zero…" I warned, turning around so I was facing the other vampires that had appeared.

"Even if you kill me… you can't escape your fate…" The vampire said, making me glare. Like hell I was going to let him die.

"This has nothing to do with you Karin. Leave." Zero ordered, making me grind my teeth.

"You're crazy to think I'm leaving." I said, my gun pointed at the vampire in front of me. It grinned and launched at me, and again, right before I pulled the trigger, the vampire was stopped and this time it was turned into dust.

"What?" One vampire asked as I felt the air shift.

The night class had shown up, but how…

"Karin!" I heard someone yell. I turned and saw it was Yuki. She was standing nest to Kaname, looking out of breathe. She must have…thanks Yuki.

"As the senate is well aware…that women did something so heinous that we can't blame Kiryu if he did hunt her." Kaname stated as he jumped down, the rest following him. The other vampires bowed to him quickly. "Tell me. Why should Kiryu be executed? To protect the so called sanctity of the Purebloods?"

"Kaname sama, we cannot accomplish our mission if you-"

That was it. I couldn't take it anymore. I raised my gun and shot at the vampire that was talking, hitting his shoulder. Everyone froze and turned to me.

"I've…had enough." I growled, looking up from the ground. "I want you to leave my home. NOW!" I commanded. The other vampires seemed insulted.

"Why should we listen to a mere human girl who-" I shot again at the same vampire and hit him in the heart, turning him into dust.

"Understand this you bastards!" I snapped. "Karin Cross is not someone you want to piss off and so far you've done a pretty good job of doing that. So listen and listen good, cause I'm only saying this one. Anyone your precious Counsel sends here to kill Zero or disrupt my home I will be shooting and asking questions later. I'm the guardian of this school and I will protect it and the student body. Pass that along to them. Now leave my home before I kill every single one of you!" I ordered, my voice sounding deadly.

The vampires looked at each other warily, before nodding and bowed at me.

"As you wish Karin sama." They answered, before disappearing. I lowered my gun and let my bangs covering my eyes. I placed it back in my jacket and started to walk away.

"Karin!" Yuki yelled, making me stop as she grabbed onto my jacket. "Karin. What was that? Are you alright? What happ-"

"Yuki, leave me alone, please." I said calmly, releasing myself from her and continued walking. "Take Zero back to his room and make sure he gets some rest. I've got to go…do something." I said, but then stopped, again. "Classes are canceled for today and tomorrow. Tell dad, I'm sure he'll agree. Kaname sempei, take your group back to the moon dorms." I stated and started walking again. "Oh, and…if you all value your lives, you won't follow me." I warned, before disappearing from there site and into the woods.

**Yuki's POV**

I froze when I heard Karin say that. She'd threaten anyone, something must be wrong with her…what if she…

I let my thoughts trial off and was about to go after her, when someone stopped me. It was Zero. He was looking at were Karin had disappeared and seemed to be frowning. I turned to look at everyone else and they also seemed to look grim. Why?

"Let her be Yuki." Zero said, shaking his head. I turned to Kaname.

"Kaname…they have no reason to execute Zero." I said. Kaname smiled gentle at me and creased my cheek(face) with the back of his hand.

"I know, don't worry. You should report to the chairmen though." He said.

"What about Karin, what's going to happen to her?" I asked. Karin was my sister and had been acting strange. The way she looked and acted…almost seemed animalistic.

Kaname didn't answer at first. He seemed to be in thought. "If the Counsel believes she is a threat…the may execute her as well." He said grimly, making my eyes widen. "For now I believe you should see the chairmen and I shall see if there's anything I can do. If I find out anything I'll come tell the chairmen and you as soon as possible." Kaname said, making me calm down a little. He smiled at me before walking away, taking the night class with him. I turned to see Zero waiting for me. I smiled a little and decided to follow Karin's orders. Time to talk to dad.

**Karin's POV**

I walked down the schools path, not looking at anything really, just thinking. _It wasn't right. He didn't do it. I know Zero didn't kill that woman. If he did…he wouldn't have looked so… I don't even know how to describe it. He's…being set up. I know he is, but how do I prove it? I don't even know who could have killed her!_

I paused and growled, punching a tree that unfortunately was beside me. "Damn it. Even in death that woman has the last laugh. Well I hope you're happy Shizuka. You've successfully destroyed Zero's future… if he even has one." I yelled up to the sky. My aura darkening as I walked over to the school. I marched inside and checked to make sure no one was wandering around. I was about to round a corner when I felt Zero's and Kaname's presence and froze.

"It was you, wasn't it?" That was Zero.

"What do you mean Kiryu?" Kaname, defiantly.

"You killed her. Shizuka Hio. You killed her after I shot her." Zero said, making my eyes widen. No Kaname would never… would he? "I heard the flesh and blood of Purebloods hold strong powers. Did you take them Kuran?"

"You didn't drink the blood… that would have saved you. I left her remains for you." Kaname stated, making my body stiffen. No, no, no. Crap this is bad. Kaname he…he framed Zero! But Kaname is…Kaname is…damn it…today is just not my day, is it?

"Why did you do it?" Zero asked.

"You know…I pity you Kiryu…" Kaname said, there was a pause. "But I also envy you…for being able to protect the girl you love…" That made my dark thoughts stop. What? What? Zero, our Zero, like somebody? How the hell did I not know this?

The sound of shoes tapping on the floor made me come out of my thoughts.

"Thank you for patrolling the grounds when you're injured, but remember this…I'm only leaving Yuki and Karin in your care temporarily, so tread lightly. You already almost lost Karin… I won't let you get away so easily next time…one of my precious girls are hurt. Have nice night." Kaname said, his presence disappeared and I covered my mouth.

What the hell did that mean…and why did Kaname…seem almost…like he would…kill Zero. Damn, I'm so confused. What the hell is going on? Its like this has turned into some kind of real life soap opera. I hate drama. I really do

"Karin?" Someone asked, startling me. I looked over and saw Zero, staring at me with wide eyes. "How long…have you been standing there?" He asked.

"Hm, I just got here and felt a little dizzy so I leaned against the wall. It's been a long day after all." I lied, laughing lightly. I hated lying to him, but I'm not sure what I heard…I need to thank this over, but for now…I'll just…stay with Zero. "Hey, didn't I tell you to go to your room and sleep. What the hell is wrong with you. I'd jump at the chance to get out of patrol. Come on. You are resting, even if I have to tie you to the bed." I said, grabbing his hand.

"…Karin tell me…" Zero paused, his fringe falling in his eyes. "What…am I to you?" He asked, making me freeze. What was Zero to me?

"What?" I asked confused, turning to him.

Zero sighed and shook his head. "Don't do anything rash for my sake anymore Karin." He said, not answering my question and smirking at me. "I'm feeling fine, so I'm going on patrol, bye." He said, pulling away from me and walking in the other direction, leaving me alone.

"Zero…" I whispered, clenching my fists. "Baka…" I mumbled, walking towards my dorm. I didn't feel like patrolling at the moment, besides I had to think over everything that's happened today.

**Next Day: Boy's Dorm**

_I spent all night going over what happened and I still don't get it. Zero, there's so many things I want to say…and talk about…but I don't know where to begin or if I even should. Uhg… I need to talk to him now._

I thought as I walked up to the doors. I was just about to open said doors when…

"There you are Cross." Someone said.

"Dorm president?" I asked, turning to the girl. Crap, this is bad.

"You shouldn't be here Cross. Just because you're Chairmen Cross' daughter does not mean you can go gallivanting around like you own the place-" She ranted as I tuned her out.

"Sorry for interrupting." Someone said. I turned and glared. Oh no, anyone but him. I'd take a lecture if I could avoid him. "I wanted to ask Karin something."

"Aido!" The dorm president said in surprise.

"What are you doing here, Baka. I am not getting in trouble because of you-"

Aido placed his hand over my mouth, cutting me off. He smiled nicely to the Dorm president.

"I'm sorry. I really need to talk to Karin chan. You see I ran away from my dorm, so can you not tell anyone I was here?" He asked, smiling a fake smile the entire time. I growled.

"Yes. Yes. Take care Idol sempei." She said, running off. Aido had yet to remove his hand, so I did the one thing I could think of. I bit him, hard!

Aido yelped and pulled away from me, shaking his hand. "You bit me!" He exclaimed.

"Pay backs a bitch, ain't it?" I asked sarcastically, folding my arms across my chest.

"Aido! The night class is not supposed to enter the grounds of the sun dormitories…" I heard someone else say. I turned and saw Zero walking up to us. Speak of the devil…

"Aido, Zero's right. You're not supposed to be here, go back to the Moon dormitories, now." I growled out. My eyes narrowing.

"…I don't want to…be there…" Aido said sadly. What was wrong with him? Did something…happen to him. "So I'm not going back!" He said childishly.

I deadpanned and shook my head. He's a child.

"Karin, get some rope. We'll tie him up and drag him back." Zero said. I raised an eyebrow and grinned. I like were Zero was going with this. Hehe, pay back time.

Just as I was about to leave to get the rope Aido zoomed past me. I blinked, before jumping.

"AHH! He ran away!" I yelled as Zero chased after him. I sighed and shook my head, running after the two.

**Time Skip**

We ended up in the chairmen's private quarters. Aido was sitting smugly on the couch, not looking tired at all, but Zero…looked like he had just ran a mile, which he kind of did. I glared at Aido.

"Don't make me run after you." Zero huffed, leaning against the wall.

"Hmph. You should have just helped me." Aido retorted.

I sighed. Here we go, these two are going to start bickering. I walked over to Zero and smacked him the head lightly. Aido started laughing and didn't notice I had pulled out my gun and was advancing on him until it was to late. I whacked him as hard as I could in the head. He fell on the couch, swirls in his eyes.

Before I could say anything though the door opened, reviling Yuki. What was she doing here?

"There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you two…why is Aido on the couch with a large bump on his head?" She asked, blinking. I put on a smile and grinned.

"Yuki, You see Aido?" I asked. She nodded, making me grin. "He is an example of an idiot. That is why he must be hit constantly. Though it may just make things worse, I'm not sure." I said, laughing lightly. Aido sent a glare my way, before grinning.

"I'm hungry." He stated bluntly. I stepped in front of Yuki, my eyes narrowed. "What? Just cook me something." He ordered, waving his hands at us. Both Zero and I started twitching as he listed off the things he wanted.

"Zero, Karin. We cannot kill him. Calm down." Yuki said, holding us back. Lucky little bastard. I thought, dragging Zero and Yuki into the kitchen.

**Time skip**

I kept scrubbing the dishes, gritting my teeth. I swear to god…that vampire is drawing on my last nerve.

"Damn…little…bastard." I gritted out, scrubbing harder.

"Um, guys." Yuki said, drawing mine and Zero's attention. "Aido sempei says he wants more."

"What? I cooked enough for three and he still wants more?" Zero asked.

"Yeah, he looks depressed." Yuki mumbled. I shook my head and took the dirty dishes from her, placing them in the sink.

"Is he stressed out? Do vampires get stressed out?" Zero asked, sweat dropping. Not really expecting an answer, he sighed and threw a pillbox at Yuki, who caught it. "Just give him a blood tablet for now. I'll cook some more." Zero said. Yuki nodded and sauntered off. I looked to Zero, frowning slightly.

"What?" He asked, turning to me. I smiled sheepishly and shook my head.

"Nothing, Nothing." I said quickly, going back to the dishes. I heard Zero walking towards me and gulped. "Really it's-"

I was cut off when Zero pushed me against the wall, placing both hands on wither side my head. Crap, how do I get myself into these kinds of situations?

"If you have something to say, say it." Zero said, looking at me. I smiled and shook my head.

"I was just wondering…if I should let you be doing this. I mean we don't know how much time you have and…I don't want you doing something you don't want to do." I said, looking down.

Suddenly zero covered my eyes, but I could still see his smile that played on his lips.

"Silly. You're not going to let me decide for myself?" Zero asked. "Karin…are you going to act like this every time you're with me?"

"No…" I mumbled, biting my lip.

"Then do me a favor…and continue to smile." He whispered, stepping away from me and going back to cooking. I smiled lightly and walked over to the dishes, continuing to wash them in silence.

**Time skip**

"Damn kid. I hate him!" I growled as Yuki appeared back in the kitchen, carrying more dishes. I grabbed them from her and threw them in the sink, grabbing the first plate I began to scrub until…I broke it, making the glass go everywhere and cutting my finger. "Damn it!" I yelled, shaking my hand. Yuki came over to me and looked at it. He eyes widened when she saw how bad it was.

"Oh, I'll go get the first aid kit, be right back." She said, running out of the door. I shook my head and walked over to Zero.

"Karin, you should be more careful." He said.

"Lick it." I said. His eyes widened, but grabbed my hand and licked it, closing his eyes as he did so. I giggled slightly. His fangs…tickled. He continued to like it until he pulled away, looking out of breathe. I frowned. "Don't resist. I'll be fine." I stated. He pulled me closer to him, gripping my hand and moving his mouth to my wrist.

"Karin…" He whispered and began to lick my wrist. I felt my face heat up.

_Zero…I don't know why…but ever since that night…my heart always seems to…skips…it feels weird…but I like it. So please…do not disappear form my life…_I thought as Zero bit down into my wrist. I didn't even flinch. I was completely calm. Even when Zero moved his blood red eyes to mine, I didn't move. I just smiled at him gentle and leaned against him, closing my eyes and allowed myself to relax, in Zero's arms.


	10. Chapter 9 KISS!

People this is the scene i've been wanting to write sense i started this. i may change it later, but please read it!

* * *

Chapter 9

_Dream_

"_Zero!" A young voice called. A boy with silver hair and lavender looked up from the book he was reading and saw a girl with bright emerald eyes and jet-black hair. _

"_What Karin?" Zero asked, placing the book down. _

"_It's time for bed. Dad said you're not staying up late again, so come on." Karin said, grabbing his hand and pulling him to his room. Zero sighed as he released himself from Karin and walked into his room. "Night Zero!" Karin grinned, waving at him._

"_Night." He said, closing the door._

"_Karin, will you read me a story again?" Yuki asked on the other side of the door, making Zero smirk. Those two…were way to close for there own good._

"_Yep, but get in your night cloths." He heard her say, before he himself prepared for bed._

_**Later**_

_Dream within the Dream_

"_Mom? Dad? Ichiru?" Zero asked in his younger form._

"_Z-Zero…run!" A women shouted, making him turn and see his mother laying on the ground, blood dripping everywhere. Zero's eyes widened and he ran over to her._

"_Mom! Mom! Hold on, I'll get help!" Zero exclaimed, about to get up, but his mother grabbed him. Zero turned and his eyes widened as he saw his mother turn into Shizuka._

"_Hehehe, such a cute little boy. I'm glad…you belong me?" She whispered, pulling him towards her and bit him roughly. Zero cried out and tried pull away, but it was no use, she was to strong._

"_Zero?" He heard. Who was that? "Zero, wake up, it's just a bad dream!" Someone said, trying to sooth him. Shizuka pulled away from him and looked her right. Zero followed her sight and saw Karin standing there. "Zero, come on, wake up. I won't let anything hurt you, not even your dreams." She said, holding out her hand. Zero walked away from the woman that killed his family and grabbed Karin's hand. She smiled lightly, and squeezed it for comfort. "That's it Zero. Come on, time to wake up."_

_A white light flashed before his eyes and slowly he came back to the real world._

_End of dream with in a dream_

_Zero slowly blinked his eyes opened and looked around. What…happened. He turned his head slightly and saw a smiling Karin, holding his hand and sitting on the bed beside him._

"_Karin?" He asked, confused. Then things started to replay in his mind. He clenched his eyes shut and placed his hands over his ears, hoping to block out the sound of that woman's voice. _

_Karin frowned slightly, before placing both of her hands over his and pulled them away._

"_There, there. It's alright Zero." Karin whispered. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked, Zero shook his head no. "Alright, go back to sleep then." She said, patting his head and he laid back down and closed his eyes. "I'll be he-"_

"_Meow." A cat whined, interrupting her. Zero opened his hazy eyes to see Luna jumping up onto his bed and curling up beside his head. _

_Karin giggled. "Luna and I will be here when you wake up. So go to sleep." She said quietly. Zero closed his eyes again and drifted into sleep, this time, not one dream of that night haunted him, all because of a brave girl, who he owed very much._

_End of dream_

**Zero's POV**

I slowly woke up and found myself in class. Damn it. Why did that memory suddenly show itself. I wondered as I buried my head deeper into my arms. I hadn't had that dream since that night and nor have I thought of that memory for the last two years, so why now? Was my subconscious trying to tell me something?

Suddenly I heard a crash and looked up and saw a girl in my class on the ground…with puncture wounds in her neck. I stood up and walked over.

"Get out of the way." I ordered, picking the girl up bridal style. Where's Karin when you need her? A few students asked what happened, but I didn't answer, I just walked out and down to the nurses office.

**Chairmen's office: Karin's POV**

I sighed as I opened the door, finding Zero, Yuki, Kaname, Dad, and Ichijo in dads office. I froze for a second, remembering the day before. Kaname had…

I sighed and closed the door behind me and walked between Zero and Yuki, stopping between them.

"I apologize Headmaster. I wasn't able to keep an eye on everyone." Kaname said, looking down. I frowned. For some reason…ever since I heard what Kaname said that night…everything he did seemed fake to me.

"No, no, it's fine. You are only one person, you can't keep an eye on everyone. You were also fatigued from meeting with Senate. That's why the guardians are here. To prevent something like this from happening." Dad said, smiling. I deadpanned and sighed. It was true after all it is our job to make sure something like this doesn't happen and it does. We suck.

"Dad, do we have any leads on who might have done this?" I asked, placing my hands on the desk.

He sighed. "Unfortunately no. she has no memory of who attacked her. The vampire must have sealed her memories." Dad stated, making me frown. The only vampires that could do that are…

"You're saying it was someone from the night class?" Ichijo asked, frowning. "After all, only aristocrats and Purebloods can seal a persons memory. Almost everyone in the night class are aristocrats."

"We understand you don't want to implicate the students headmaster, but you're being to soft." Kaname said. I looked over at Yuki, who was mirroring my facial expression.

Suddenly, someone started rubbing my head and Yuki's. It was Zero. "Don't worry. We'll find whoever did this." He assured, making me smile a little.

"Kiryu, you're a suspect as well." Kaname said suddenly, shocking us. My eyes narrowed. Oh no, you are not getting away with that Kaname. I was with Zero last night, no way in hell. "You're of a rare linage of vampire hunters…so I wouldn't be surprised if you developed extraordinary powers." He continued.

"I don't recall doing anything." Zero said bluntly, making me want to laugh.

"Really? Maybe your lust for blood has lead to you attacking unconsciously." Kaname said and before I could say anything, Yuki beat me to it.

"Even if you don't like Zero, I still thought you trusted him!" She yelled, shocking me. Way to go Yuki. "Do you really believe he attacked a girl!"

"Don't say "Attacked a girl"…" Zero and me said, sweat dropping.

"Shut up…" Yuki ordered. "Then I'll find out who did it…and prove Zero's innocent." She said, grabbing Zero's wrist and dragging him to the door. "Let's go…"

"Calm down Yuki…" Zero said.

"I won't speak to you again until you say Zero's innocent." Yuki said, frowning before slamming the door shut. I smirked as I went to follow them. I grabbed the handle of the door, before stopping and turning my head slightly.

"Kaname, I don't understand why you hate Zero so, but I know for a fact he didn't do it. I was with him last night. I also have a pretty good idea who did it and I know you do too. So don't accuse Zero just to get a rise out of him. I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but I don't appreciate you messing with my family. So I'm going to say this…" I paused, turning to the three in the room. "You mess with my family, I won't forgive you. I don't care what Zero does." I said seriously as I opened the door. "I won't be used in your game Kaname and if I have to, I'll make sure Zero and Yuki are kept away from you for there own safety.

"Anyways I think I'll follow my sisters lead. Until you apologize to Zero I won't talk to you. Goodnight." I then walked out the door and slammed it shut. I then went to find my siblings.

**Back to the Chairmen's room: Third persons POV**

The room was quiet as three occupants in the room stared at the door where the black haired girl had just left. Kaname's eyes flashed red for a second and a glass shattered, making the other two jump.

"Kaname sama, I'm sure she didn't mean it." Ichijo said, trying to reassure the man in front of him.

But if Ichijo was honest with himself, he knew that she meant it, every word. The she stood and talked…Ichijo clenched his fists and also glared. His Karin chan…seemed to be completely suspicious of everyone lately. She's also become increasingly protective of Zero.

"I'm sorry Headmaster, we'll have to finish this talk later." Kaname said suddenly, opening the door and waiting for Ichijo, who imminently followed him. "Have a good night." Kaname said, closing the door. The two walked away and headed back to their dorms.

"This is Kiryu's fault." Ichijo said suddenly, folding his arms as they walked.

"No, I believe my carelessness is the cause of this. She seems to have over heard something she should not have. It's my fault…this time." Kaname said, shaking his head as he sighed. Ichijo looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean Kaname?" Ichijo asked, dropping the sama.

"I merely told Zero were he stood, but Karin must of over heard. I fear…I may have lost he trust…" Kaname said, frowning. Ichijo sighed.

"We'll have to tread lightly from now on then, if you wish to gain her trust back. Ever since that woman died, Karin has become even more furiously protective of Kiryu." Ichijo said quietly, looking up at the starry night, before chuckling. "You know, both Yuki and Karin have similar personalities. Both are kind and caring, brave and honest. They really could be twins."

Kaname also chuckled. "Yes, but Karin is immensely different. She's speaks her mind and is very smart. She's already figured out the culprit if my guess is correct."

"You know who it is, don't you?" Ichijo asked, smirking slightly. "Of course you do. Why do I even bother to ask anymore."

"Don't worry…Ichijo. They will be punished accordingly." Kaname answered, disappearing into the night.

**Karin's POV**

I sighed as I looked around the corridors. I had ran into Yuki along with the rest of the night class. She told me Zero disappeared and asked me to look for him. I had asked her why I had to look for him and she replied something about the night class not letting her go until they thought of a detective name for there group or something. I don't know. Oh well, let's see if I was Zero, where would I be?

**Zero's Dream while Karin is looking for him**

_Zero was walking down one of the many corridors of Cross academy, his hands in his pockets. He sighed and looked out the window to see a pure white full moon._

"_You've wanted to kill me all this time." A familiar voice said to him, making him freeze. He turned and his eyes widened as he saw Shizuka appear in front of him. "What will happen to you…now that you've lost your only hope for living?" She asked as Zero raised his hands and saw blood. Slowly blood dripped from Shizuka's forehead and neck and she turned into Karin, who continued in Shizuka's voice. "You may be over taken…by a vampires merciless instinct…" She said and slowly Karin's eyes filled with tears and she started to fall forward. "Zero…" She said, before she fell forward. Zero caught her and felt her stop breathing. His eyes widened. __**Blood…the overwhelming sweet smell of blood…**__Zero thought…_

**End of dream**

**Third persons POV**

"KARIN!" Zero yelled, jolting up and finding himself in the empty hospital wing, sleeping in the bed he had fallen asleep on. Yet he couldn't get that image out of his head. Had he… really killed Karin. He took in a deep breathe and looked at his hands. No blood…

"Zero?" Someone asked, making him jolt. "Is that you?" The person asked, walking over and moving the curtain that covered the bed. "There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you." Karin watched as Zero turned towards her, his eyes wide and his hand slightly covering his mouth. She blinked, he almost looked….frightened… "Are you alright?" She asked.

Zero didn't answer. Acting quickly he grabbed her arm and pulled her into him and holding her tight. "Karin…You're alive…I thought I'd killed you…" He whispered, making her eyes widened.

"Zero…Zero?" She said, trying to pull away. The way he was holding her hurt. "ZERO!" She yelled, pulling away and cupped his cheeks(face) with her hands. "Are you all right?" She asked, pushing herself up so she was sitting on her knees and was above Zero.

"…Yeah." He whispered, staring at her wide eyes. Karin sighed, before smiling, closing her eyes as she did so.

"Thank goodness." She whispered.

Zero slowly rose his hands up and placed one over Karin's hand.

_I… I…I want…_He closed his eyes. _…Her gentle hand…her smile…_ Zero thought, leaning towards her. Karin opened her eyes and froze when she saw how close they were. Zero kept leaning towards her, their lips centimeters apart. _Even though…I know I should never yearn for you…_ He leaned forward a little bit more and their lips touched softly. Karin's eyes widened, her breathe hitched.

_Zero…what are you…_Slowly her thoughts faded as he eyes closed on their own accord and she kissed him back, leaning into his touch. The whole time they never noticed a wide brown eyed, brunette girl watching them.

_Karin and Zero…love each other? _Yuki wondered, walking away and leaving the two alone.

Karin's heart was pounding hard, but for some reason she liked this feeling. It was excitement, happiness, and so many other good things. What is this feeling?

Suddenly Zero pulled away, moving his hands to her upper arms and dropping his head on her shoulder. "Sorry…" He whispered, his hand glowing silver and he placed it on Karin's head, making her slowly close her eyes and fall against him. "It wasn't right…of me to do that. Forget the kiss Karin and remain as you are…" He mumbled, pulling her closer towards him. He slowly picked her up bridal style and began back to his room, holding Karin tightly to him as he walked.

* * *

I know it's short, but I hope you liked it. Review please


	11. Chapter 10 Foresight

I finally got this up. I hope you like it and it does have some spoilers for what will happen soon. I love this story. it was my first fanfic ever.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight

* * *

Chapter 10

_Ow, what hit me? _I wondered as I opened my eyes and sat up. The first this I noticed was I wasn't in my room, but someone else's. Oddly enough, when I looked around the boring room one name instantly popped into my head. _Zero? _

Just as I thought that, none other than Zero walked into the room holding two trays of food. I blinked and tilted my head. What in the world…

"Zero…what am I doing here? Did I fall asleep here or something?" I asked as he looked at me oddly, before turning his eyes away from me and set a tray of food down in front of me. The emotion that was emitting from him…regret I believe. What in the world does he regret?

"Yeah. You fell asleep here after we finished patrolling. You said something about my room being closer." He finally answered, laughing humorlessly. I blinked. _That does sound like me but…I feel as though I forgot something. Something important. What was it…?_

I replayed the night before and remembered a girl getting hurt, Kaname telling us that he believed might have done it, me calling him out, falling after them, finding Yuki and her telling me that I need to find Zero, but after that, everything was a blur. It rather reminds me of when someone suppressed my memories before. This is so weird.

"You should eat. We didn't have dinner last night."

As soon as he said that, my stomach growled. I blushed and laughed sheepishly.

"Yeah. I'm starving." I said as I dug into my food.

Zero watched and twitched slightly before starting to eat his food. I looked at him oddly, but shook my head.

"Oi, Zero. How's your leg?" I asked.

"Fine." He said shortly. This time I twitched. Something was wrong with him and I was going to find out.

I moved the tray off my lap and placed it on the nightstand. I stood and got in front of him, placing my hands on my hips.

"Ok mister. What's wrong? You're acting more snippy than per usually." I asked/stated.

He looked at me for a moment. Some type of emotion was in his eyes, but I couldn't tell what it was. Even with my sixth sense. He smiled lightly and ruffled my already messy hair.

"I told you don't worry about me. I just have a lot on my mind is all." He answered. I tilted my head before growling.

"Dude! Hair is off Limits!" I cried and pulled his hand away. He smirked, making me mad. I punched in the arm as hard as I could.

"Ouch!" He said, rubbing his arm. "That one hurt."

"Good!" I said, folding my arms across my chest, sticking out my tongue.

Zero sighed and stood. "I have to see the Chairman about something. I'll see you later." He said, walking out the door and leaving me there confused.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked myself, heading out the door myself.

**Chairman's Office- Karin's POV**

I sighed as I opened the door to my dads' office. As soon as I did I was met with the site of my father spinning around the room and holding a dress. My aura darkened as I felt sick. My father…is screwed up in the head.

"I never knew…you were gay dad." I said. He stopped and turned to me, before smiling like an animal on the hunt. It made chills go up my spine.

"Oh no. This dress is not for me, but for you my sweet daughter." Dad said, making me go slightly pale. It was a strapless, scarlet gown. The skirt reached to the floor and there were scattered white beads on the bodice.

"Why am I wearing that?" I asked. My father grinned, his eyes twinkling. As if he knew something I didn't.

"You, Karin, are going to a ball tonight!" He said, making me blink in confusion. What?

**Ballroom: Karin's POV**

Did I ever say how much I hate my father? No? Well I officially hate him. Why? It's because I am now at a ball filled with vampires. Now that usually wouldn't bother me, but when I have five different guys hitting on me, I get annoyed!

"Excuse me miss, would you like to dance?" Another vampire asked, flashing me a fake smile.

"I'm sorry sir, but I must decline your offer." I said with a sickly sweet tone that made the vampire pause. I smiled at him, threateningly and walked away, not giving him a chance to reply.

I walked around a bit more when my sixth sense went off. I looked around, looking for the familiar emotions and essence and saw the person I had not seen all day. I can't believe I almost missed him. His silver hair really is good for something other than making him look old.

"Zero!" I called, picking up the dress so I could walk faster. My curled black hair bounced as I moved over to them. He turned his violet eyes to my green ones and widened in shock. I grinned and hugged him around the waist to fast I made him spin once before he caught himself.

"Karin! What the hell are you doing here?" He asked as I released him, stepping back and giving him some room.

"Hey, it's not my fault. The idiotic pervert I call a father forced me into this and drove me here, but I am so glad you are here. Now I won't have to worry about those obnoxious men anymore!" I explained, grinning a bit at him a bit.

"Obnoxious men?" Someone said to my right, gaining my attention. I turned and my eyes widened at the sight.

"Yagari Baka!" I yelped in shock, taking a subconscious step in front of Zero. "What the hell are you doing here Teme!" I cursed, glaring at the man. Hey the last time I saw him he tried to blow Zero's brains out, so sue me if I'm still a little pissed.

"What a foul mouth for a lady." Yagari said, a tick mark on his head.

"Well excuse me, but you didn't make a great impression for me! Baka!" I growled out, folding my arms.

"Brat." He muttered, lighting another cigarette.

"Teme." I replied, but before I could say more, someone tapped my shoulder. I turned and saw a very handsome boy with shaggy black hair and bright blue eyes.

"Miss, I think a lady like you would love to dance with me." He flashed me a smile. My eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Please, please can I kill them all?

Before I could reply something shot past my head and I noticed it was Zero's _Bloody Rose _gun, pointed at the teens head. I felt his hand grip my wrist and pull me backwards into his chest. His wrapped around my waist and pulled me tighter against him. I blushed a deep crimson, my eyes wide.

"I suggest you leave. Now." Zero said, his voice holding a growl of anger. The vampire back away and ran before Zero even lowered his gun. I blinked a few times before quickly pulling away.

"Ah…um…uh…T-thanks Z-zero." I stuttered out quickly.

Why was my heart beating so fast? It felt like it was about to burst out of my chest. Why was I feeling this? Zero was just trying to help, so why…I need to calm down. I took a deep calming breathe and smiled at Zero.

"Seriously Zero thanks for the help. I swear these men do not understand the meaning of no. That's, like, the sixth guy that has hit on me. I hope they stay away now." I said, but I couldn't my heart rate and I could still feel the heat in my cheeks. Why? Why was I feeling this? What's wrong with me?

"No problem." He mutters, placing his gun back in its holster.

I heard Yagari snicker and I turned to glare at him. He just snickered more. I huffed.

"Why are you even here Yagari san?" I asked a bit frostily.

"The vampire I'm hunting could show up here." He answered.

"Oh…" I said as a jolt ran through me. I looked around frantically. That jolt felt like…

"Yuki…" I whispered to myself, looking to the balcony. No one was there, but I could swear I felt her… "Hey Zero, let's go dance." I said suddenly, tugging on his sleeve. "I'm going to barrow him Yagari san. Excuse us."

"What? Why? Hey!" He said in shock as I dragged him to the dance floor.

"Come on, just one dance. I didn't get to dance with you last time." I said, smiling a bit as I heard him sigh. I took his hand and placed my other on his upper arm while he placed his hand on my waist and we began to dance. I laughed a bit as we glided across the dance floor. "Well who knew you could dance Mr. Personality."

"Shut up, little brat." He replied, spinning us once.

"I'm not a brat." I said half-heartedly. "Zero…um…how are you?" I asked.

"I'm fine Karin, don't worry." Zero said softly.

"Little late for that." I replied, sighing. "But seriously how _are _you?" I asked again.

Zero rolled his eyes. "Fine, really you worry too much."

I sighed and leaned my head against his chest. It felt nice. Zero was always very warm. That is something that separated him from vampires. Vampires were usually cooler than normal humans, but Zero, he was warm, always warm. I wish…I could stay like this forever. In his warm, protective embrace.

Whoa, floor it. Where the hell did those thoughts come from? Man something's wrong with me. I really need to get a grip. This is Zero we're talking about. The boy I grew up with, who hates vampires and loves to annoy me…

When the music stopped, I stepped away, pulling myself from him. I smiled up at him, wishing he would return it.

"Thanks Zero." I whispered. His eyes softened and lightly ruffled my hair. I didn't say anything this time, letting it slide.

Suddenly everything got quiet and the vampires all bowed. I looked around and finally my eyes landed on Kaname and Ichijo, coming down the stairs. This made me pause, remembering what I had said.

_Flash Back_

"_I won't be used in your game Kaname and if I have to, I'll make sure Zero and Yuki are kept away from you for there own safety._

"_Anyways I think I'll follow my sisters' lead. Until you apologize to Zero, I will not talk to you. Goodnight." I then walked out the door and slammed it shut. I then went to find my siblings._

_End of flash back_

"My apologies, I did not mean to disturb you all." Kaname said, his eyes roamed over the room until they met mine. I saw his eyes widen fractionally in surprise, before going back to normal. He held my gaze for a few more moments. I felt my face heat up in embarrassment, but that didn't mean I wasn't still mad at him.

"Kaname sama…" A vampire that was next to us said. "Is it true you took the side of a human in the bored meeting." His eyes flickered to Zero. "This human…?"

"It is true." He answered and I noticed a small annoyance in his eyes. Still, what bored meeting and what did Kaname take Zero's side for…? WAIT! He couldn't mean…

The vampires started to mutter how greet Kaname was and what not. I rolled my eyes. They didn't know the real him at all, either side. Hell I hadn't even seen the other side of him until recently. I looked back at Kaname and his eyes instantly met mine. His eyes holding nothing. I glared and folded my arms across my chest, turning my head slightly. I saw him smile and chuckle a bit before he went and started talking to some other vampires. I sighed.

"This is ridiculous." I muttered as someone pushed me. I yelped in surprise and almost fell down when someone caught me. I blinked in surprise and looked up. It was… "Ichijo sempai?"

"Karin, are you alright?" His emerald green eyes looked at me with concern.

I nodded, but blushed when I realized I was in his arms and quickly stood straighter. He seemed almost sad when I did this and opened his mouth to say something when my vampire senses went off on an all time new high. They were practically screaming danger. My back tensed as I looked up and saw a woman, a beautiful woman. She had light blonde hair that was wavy and reached her hips. Her eyes, a silver blue that was so cold they looked like a never ending unforgiving ocean. She wore a elegant white dress that made everyone, except me, have an envious look.

Still when I searched her feelings they didn't hold malice, just lust, for obviously Kaname sempai. So where was that danger I had sensed. I looked around again, trying to find it. I could feel the spite from here. My eyes swept over the crowd and they locked with a child, someone that didn't seem out of place at an event like this. It was obvious he was a vampire, but something about him…

Suddenly the feeling disappeared and the child smiled innocently at me. I smiled back and turned away, narrowing my eyes. Something wasn't right about that boy.

"Karin?" Ichijo had his hands on shoulders and was looking at me worriedly. I shook my head and came back to reality. I looked at him and smiled a bit.

"Ichijo sempai, how are you?" I asked, I was still a bit nervous. After all Ichijo had been there when I said all that stuff to Kaname, not that I regretted it. It was just…I felt bad? Isn't that regret? Do I regret saying those things to Kaname? Ah, I'm so confused.

"I am well Karin, but you look pale. Are you alright?" He asked, his hand moving to my forehead. I blushed some more.

"Oh, me? Oh, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Hahahaha." I laughed nervously, stepping away. "Um…you look nice tonight Ichijo sempai."

Ichijo smiled tenderly at me and pulled me into his arms. My heart was beating fast, really fast, and I felt extremely happy, but something….something was buried under that happiness. Really deep. Something was telling me…this was wrong. These weren't the arms I wanted to be in, at least not while I was feeling this. But why was it wrong? Why? I adore Ichijo, I should feel happy when he does this, but…something was telling me no.

"You look lovely as well Karin." Ichijo whispered, squeezing me to him before letting me go.

"Thank you." Even as I said this, I couldn't get rid of that nagging feeling that this wasn't right. Why wasn't it? It didn't make any sense. None at all. Why…

"Karin!" I looked up at the call. That was Zero's voice. I turned and saw him stalking towards me and Ichijo. I laughed nervously. Why was I nervous.

"Oh, hey Zero. You haven't kill anyone tonight have you. Cause I don't want to clean up your mess." I said jokingly. Zero rolled his eyes and smacked me in the back of the head. "Ow." I rubbed my head and glared at him. "That was not nice."

Zero raised his eyebrow, as if to say _'When have I ever been nice?'. _This just made me glare more at him.

"Hello Kiryu san." Ichijo, right he was here. How did I forget that.

"Ichijo." Zero said, folding his arms. I looked between them. Was it just me or was there some serious tension in the air.

"Well, I think I'm going to go get something to drink. Excuse me." I said and quickly fled from the two. It wasn't that I was scared, it was more of a…I don't know.

**Zero's POV**

I watched Karin walk away quickly and then turned back ti Ichijo, who was all but glaring at me. I really didn't care if he was mad. I just felt better knowing Karin wasn't alone with him. It made my blood boil just the thought of her being alone with another male, but what right did I have? Karin wasn't mine, though I desperately yearned for her. I needed Karin, more than I let anyone know.

"So Kiryu san. You brought Karin as your date?" Ichijo asked, looking jealous.

"No, she showed up by Chairman's orders." I replied and instantly regretted it when I saw Ichijo's eyes light up. Why didn't I just say yes?

"Oh. Well I'm glad she came. She looks absolutely beautiful tonight." He said casually, but I could see it in his eyes. The love and adoration, the same look that Yuki and Karin got when they looked at Kuran or Ichijo. Yuki and Karin…I was supposed to protect them to vampires and yet I couldn't protect them from these two vampires.

"Yeah…" I muttered.

Ichijo chuckled, making me turn to him. "Kiryu, can I talk with you." He paused and looked around. "Outside?"

My eyes narrowed suspiciously, but I nodded anyways and followed him out. We were in a tense quiet as he rounded a corner. He then stopped and turned to me, his eyes losing the cheerfulness he usually had. This Ichijo I had never seen, but it didn't surprise me all that much. Even he had dark side, like all the others. Like me.

We were quiet for a while longer, having a stare off. Ichijo seemed to be contemplating something, as if unsure how to say some something. Finally he broke the silence.

"Kiryu…Kaname sama did tell you what you role is, correct?" Ichijo asked me, his eyes blazing. My eyes narrowed again.

"So you're in on this too, Ichijo. Should have known. You are Kuran's right hand man." I said and leaned against the wall. "Tell me Ichijo…what is it…that you and Kuran plan for Karin and Yuki?"

Ichijo glared at me, his eyes taking on a deep fire. "That's none of your business Kiryu." He replied.

"I'm supposed to protect them right? Then shouldn't I know what I'm protecting them from?" I asked. My stomach was doing flips. I didn't like this. Something about how Kuran and Ichijo acted around Karin and Yuki…it made me suspicious.

"You're not protecting them from us, Kiryu." Ichijo growled. "I don't understand why Kaname sama still allows you to even be near them. With what you do to Karin-"

"Shut up." I snapped. I knew what I did to Karin and I hated myself for it. I didn't need anyone to remind me of it. Especially when…

"Why? It's the truth. You take her blood, even though you know it hurts her." He sighed then. "Karin's just to kind. She and Yuki both. That's why…I hate you. Because they show you a kindness you don't deserve, but I can't stop them. I can't stop Karin from… protecting you."

"Protecting me?" What in the hell was he talking about?

Ichijo chuckled. "Don't tell me you didn't notice. Karin's protecting you, not only from me and Kaname sama, but from yourself as well. If she didn't exist…if she and Yuki didn't exist. I would have killed you a long time ago." He said quietly, folding his arms.

I looked away. He was right. Karin was protecting me, even though it was my job to protect her. She was just to stubborn. When she says she's going to so something, she did it.

"It's not really your fault per say, I wouldn't care all that much…if it was _just _her blood you were after." He said, making me freeze.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

Ichijo smirked. "I'm not blind Kiryu. Anyone with eyes can see you love her."

I wanted to reach for my gun and shoot him. I wanted to him. I wanted to deny it, but I couldn't and wouldn't, because I knew it was true. Still I knew I could never have her. I had no future. She would only end up hurt with me.

"I'm just going to tell you this once Kiryu. Don't tell Karin. We both know she'll only get hurt. I don't want to see her hurt more than she already is." He began to walk away, but paused. "She may not realize it Kiryu, but she's falling for you. You know she won't have a life with you. Let her go, before she falls anymore." Then he was gone, leaving me leaning against the wall.

I sighed and slid down the wall, placing my head in my hands. Why was it that everything always seemed to be taken away from me right in front of my eyes?

**Few Minutes Before: Karin's POV**

I sighed, slumping against the wall. I felt bad leaving the two boys alone, but I felt I needed to get away. I hope they don't kill each other. That would suck.

I looked up suddenly. That over powering feeling of 'Danger' was screaming at me, telling me to eliminate it. I looked around with my emerald colored eyes, trying to find the source of my discomfort. I looked up at the balcony and stopped. Kaname was up there, walking down the hall quickly. He seemed to be in a hurry. My eyes narrowed. What was he up to?

I found the stairs leading up to the second floor and went up them quickly and followed after Kaname, being careful to stay out of his sight and trying to suppress my presence. I watched from around the corner as he entered a room and disappeared. I quietly moved closer to the door and looked into the room through the crack in the door.

What I saw almost made me gasp. I turned away, leaning against the wall and blushed.

'_What the hell is he doing with Yuki?' _I wondered, the blush spreading across my cheeks and darkening.

Suddenly warning bells went off in my head, making me tense for the third time tonight. I looked around in hopes of finding the source and saw something move in the shadows down the hall. Narrowing my eyes I grabbed my gun and walked down the hall, my heels quietly clicking against the floor. I leaned against the wall before jumping around the corner and pointing my gun…at nothing.

I blinked. What the hell, I know I saw something down here. I looked around, but found nothing. No one was here. Still my senses were screaming danger, but I couldn't see the danger, nor could I sense anyone in this hall.

I sighed. I was becoming paranoid. I turned back around and froze. There, right behind me was that little boy with miss matched eyes. He looked at me in confusion.

"Excuse me, but I lost my mother. Can you help me Nee chan?" He asked. His voice…it sounded childish, but something under it said he was older than he was older than he was letting on. I felt uncomfortable. This child, something wasn't right about him.

"I'm sorry. I have to get back to the party." I said and tried to get around the child, but he grabbed onto my hand and tugged. I looked down at him and found my eyes caught in his. What was I thinking about again?

"Please Karin. Can't you help me?" He asked, tugging on my hand. The moment he said my name the spell was broken and I pulled away from the little vampire.

"I never told you my name kid." I said, backing away from him, my hand clenching my gun.

The child frowned. "I guess I shouldn't have used your name. You always were good at fighting vampire magic." This time his voice sent uncomfortable shivers down my spine. His voice sounded as if he there was an echo of an older, more sinister voice behind the childish one. I glared and pointed my gun at the child.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" I asked, tightening my finger around the trigger.

The child laughed, his red and pale blue eyes shinning. "I knew I shouldn't have approached you. You were always more aware than-" He cut himself off and chuckled. "Oh well. You don't need to know who I am. At least not yet my dear Akane."

"Akane? Who the hell is Akane. I'm Karin." I said, glaring. The child stopped laughing and frowned.

"Hm. Yes that's right. Karin. If you didn't have those blasted green eyes you would look exactly like her." He muttered. "I despise your eyes, because they remind me of Takahiro's. That damn man."

"Takahiro?" Who that hell was Akane and Takahiro?

The child laughed. "You really don't remember anything do you? Hmm…how unfortunate. Though you are still able to sense me, even in this form. Hmm…how interesting."

That laugh and the way he talked. It made me shiver in…not fear, but something close to it. His emotions, they were in turmoil. He was happy in a sadistic way, angry to the point of wanting to kill, and…some other emotions I couldn't place. To many. There were to many and it was making me dizzy.

"I promise dear Karin, that we will meet again. Good bye." He said. My eyes widened as he disappeared into the shadows. I let go of a breathe I didn't know I was holding and sank to the floor. What the hell just happened?

My frame shook and I felt…scared. Yes scared. Very scared. I wanted to run and hide, like I did in thunderstorms. I stood back up shakily and stumbled back down the hall. My mind was running a mile a minute.

"Karin?" I heard someone speak my name. I looked up slowly and saw Yuki staring at me worriedly. I just stared for a moment before I suddenly felt drained and fell forward. "KARIN!" Yuki yelled as someone caught me. I saw deep brown red eyes staring at me, worry flashing through them before my world went black.

**Kaname's POV**

I caught Karin before she fell to the ground, holding her close to me. I saw her emerald green eyes look at me before deeming and closing. She was asleep. I checked her over, making sure she wasn't hurt in anyway, but found nothing. Except she had her gun clenched tightly in her hand. What in the world would she need that for.

"Kaname Sempai, is she alright?" Yuki asked me, kneeling beside me and look at Karin in worry. I nodded.

"She's fine, just sleeping." I answered softly. I took a sniff of her scent but couldn't find a thing that would indicate why she suddenly collapsed, but from the looks of how she was holding her gun and the look in her eyes when I saw her, something happened. Something big that caused that look of complete and utter confusion and fear in her eyes. It worried me.

I stood, caring Karin bridle style and walked towards the back exit that I planned to take Yuki through. Now that I thought about it where the hell was Kiryu. Wasn't he with her earlier. He was supposed to be protecting her and Yuki, but he failed, with both of them today.

"Karin was with Zero earlier. I wonder why she left him to come up here." Yuki muttered, as if reading my thoughts.

I didn't reply, but smiled softly at her, which made her turn a soft pink. I turned away then and almost frowned. I had lost control earlier and almost…

I shook those thoughts away. Now wasn't the time. Even though I wanted Yuki and Karin back, by my side like they used to be, I couldn't. I loved them both to much. Though my love for Karin was more of a very close sister than a lover as I felt for Yuki.

I briefly wondered what Karin would do if she were to wake up in my arms. By the look on her face from earlier she would either blush or glare at me. It would probable make me laugh. Her kitten anger was adorable. I knew she didn't hate me, nor did she really distrust me, she was more confused than anything.

"Kaname sempai, why do you think Karin collapsed?" Yuki asked, drawing me from my thoughts.

"I'm not sure, but it's nothing to worry about." I answered. Obviously Yuki hadn't noticed Karin holding _Rosalind_. When we reached the door Yuki opened it for me and I told her thank you. We walked out to the limo and I placed Karin in the back of the car, hiding the gun in Karin's holster, then allowed Yuki to sit beside her sister. I got in after.

Yuki moved Karin so she was laying in her lap and began to run her fingers through Karin's curly hair. I smiled softly as I watched them. Today had been good, because I got to see my precious girls.

"Hey, look it's snowing." Yuki whispered, looking out the window, having a far off look in her eyes. I knew what she was thinking. That night, ten year ago, when I saved her from that Level E. The pure white snow reminded me of Karin and Yuki. It was pure and gentle, just like them. As I looked at them I realized that no matter what those two would never be able to part, because they belonged to each other.

**Few Days Later: Karin's POV**

I sighed, folding my arms across my chest as I sat behind Yuki, who was staring out the window. I still wasn't sure how I got home and Yuki wasn't saying anything, even though I knew she was there at the party. Anytime I asked she would just smile and change the subject. I didn't remember much of that night anyways. What really bugged me though was that kid. He just didn't seem normal and what he said would not leave me.

"Hey Cross." Some day class girls said, looking at Yuki. "Do you have any plans from the holidays?" I rose an eyebrow at the two.

"Um…no not really." Yuki answered. The girls got sparkles in their eyes.

"Then would you mind setting up spy camera's in the Moon Dorm?" The girls asked, making my eye twitch. Ah, that was what they wanted. I stood, my eye ticking. I noticed Zero standing behind the two girls and Yuki told them to be quiet. They turned and noticed me and Zero and quickly fled.

"Damn annoying…" I muttered, folding my arms.

"Karin, Yuki, come with me." Zero said, making me blink.

"Why?" I asked. Zero didn't even look at me before walking away. "Hey!" I ran after him, wondering where he was leading us.

"Zero, where are we going?" Yuki asked.

"Having a lost check around before the long vacation." Zero answered. I frowned. Why wasn't he looking at me. "The night class is leaving all at once so we have to make sure there are no humans around." He explained.

"Oh…I forgot about that." Yuki muttered. Both of us had. When we reached the moon dorms everyone was milling about. Ichijo stopped and smiled at us.

"Good morning Karin, Yuki chan, Kiryu kun." He said. I felt Zero tense and sent him a confused look. Why would suddenly tense up like that.

"Zero…" I whispered, but he didn't answer me.

"Please take care." Yuki said, bowing as Zero looked away.

Ichijo laughed. "You three work so hard. I hope you can get some rest while we're gone. Especially you Karin. You look a bit sick, are you feeling alright?" He looked at me as he said this.

I blushed. "I'm fine Ichijo sempai. Just a bit tired is all. I didn't sleep well last night."

That was the understatement of the year. I barely slept at all, kept having nightmares, ones I couldn't remember when I woke up. Though I did remember miss matched eyes in those nightmares. I briefly wondered if what that kid said had really effected me that much. But what he said really got to me. It was like…he knew me…but how would that be possible?

"Ah…Kaname…" Ichijo suddenly said, drawing me from my thoughts. I looked up to see the proud pureblood. "Kaname did you lock the doors?" He asked.

Kaname chuckled. "I can do that much by myself." He said, then pulled out an envelope from his pocket and held it out to Yuki. "Here you go Ms. Guardian. The key to the Moon Dorm."

Yuki blushed and took the envelope.

"I know what you said to me wasn't a lie so…" Kaname said suddenly, gaining my attention.

"So…" Yuki wondered.

"Don't worry about it." He rubbed her head affectionately.

"Kaname I know you don't want to go but.." Ichijo began.

"You can wait in the car with everyone else." He then turned to Yuki and I. "Karin, Yuki could you also leave us alone. I won't be mean to him. I promise." He said, noticing my glare.

"Okay. Take care Kaname sempai." Yuki said, bowing again and began to drag me away.

"Goodbye Karin." Kaname said.

"Hey, wait a sec Yuki." I tried to stop her, but to late we were already around the corner. When did she get so strong?

"YUKI, KARIN." My erratic father suddenly appeared, flailing his arms. "We have a problem. Kurenai, Maria chan has woken up!" He yelled.

"What!" I exclaimed.

**Few Minutes Later**

I sighed as I finally found Maria's medical record. I don't know why dad wanted me to find this. I walked off to Maria's room and opened the door.

"Dad I found the reports you want-" I was cut off by someone tackling with a hug. I caught myself before I fell, but it did startle me.

"Karin sama!" The girl that was Maria yelled, hugging me tightly. I blinked before turning to everyone else, they seemed just as confused as me. "I'm so glad you're here. Now that you're here I'm not sad anymore."

"Um…hello Maria san." I said, patting the short girls head. Maria looked up and blinked at me in confusion.

"San? Why are you calling me san. You always call me Mari chan. Karin sama." She said, holding onto me tighter.

"Huh?" What in the world was this girl talking about.

"Karin sama don't you remember me? Shizuka sama said she would turn you into a vampire so you would remember me." Maria mumbled. My eyes widened and everyone else in the room stiffened.

"What are you talking about Maria san?" I asked, dropping the folder and grabbing Maria's shoulders. Maria suddenly leaned into me and took a sniff of my neck. I froze.

"Huh. Why aren't you a vampire Karin sama? Shizuka sama promised that if I let her use my body she would turn you. So you could remember me." Maria said, looking dejected.

"Maria san. I've never technically met you until today and quiet with the sama." I frowned. This girl was really sick.

"NO!" She cried, launching herself at me again and hugging me tightly. "Karin sama why don't you remember me. You were my best friend and then you disappeared and left me all alone. Why?"

"Maria san, I think you're confusing my daughter with someone else." Dad said, but Maria shook her head.

"I would never forget Karin sama's eyes, never!" She said, looking back at me. "Karin sama don't you remember at all?"

I felt really bad. She looked near tears and she really seemed to think I was this other person, but I knew I had never met her before today. So why was she so adamant?

"I'm sorry/ I really think you've confused me with-"

"I have not!" Maria cut me off. "Shizuka sama promised that if she turned you, you would remember me. I remember you Karin sama. I remember you used to love to sing and you'd always be practicing with _Rosalind_. Or you would be in Akane sama's blue rose garden. You always loved blue roses." She muttered into my shirt.

I felt my body completely freeze. There was that name again. Akane. Why did people keep saying that name and why does it have a connection to me? Another thing. How did this girl know I like blue roses or the name of my gun? I've never met her before, so how?

"Maria…how do you know all this?" Yuki asked.

"Karin sama was my best friend. She'd always come over and make me feel better when I was sick. Just being around her makes me feel more energetic. She would always bring me flowers or maybe a new story to tell me. Karin sama was always kind to me. No matter what." She squeezed, as if afraid to let me go. "Her eyes. I will never forget her eyes. Even if she forgot, these are Karin sama's eyes." She turned back to me, as if begging me to remember.

"Maria…I really…" I paused. What was I going to say to this girl. She knew things about me. Things I don't remember, but there was no way she was from my past…was there? "Mari chan, why don't you lie down. You may get more sick if you keep this up." I said gentle, allowing my bangs to hide my eyes. I saw hers light up instantly and she nodded, stepping away from me and going to lay back on the bed.

I picked up the folder I dropped and began to walk out the door, but was stopped by Maria.

"Karin sama, please will you come visit me again?" She begged, her wide silver purple eyes shinning with hope.

I smiled the best I could and gave her the thumbs. "Sure." I said. I saw a smile light up her face and sighed. No way was I getting out of that. "I'll come by later to check up on ya, alright."

"Hai Karin sama." I exited then and waited for the others. They came out, but Zero was delayed by Maria. I didn't hear what they said, but Zero came out a second later, seeming a bit shaken. Dad and the three of us parted ways.

What in the world just happened? I kept asking myself that. I really didn't know, but whatever it was, it was important. I just couldn't shake the feeling that I indeed did know her, but the question was, from where and when? How much did Maria know about me, that I myself could not remember. And what was this about Shizuka changing me. I thought it was to torture Zero and get blood, not this. Turn me into a vampire so I would remember. Remember what and why?

"…I used to think my parent disowned me, leaving such a small child in a big snow storm like that." That brought me out of my thoughts and focused all my attention on Yuki.

"Yuki…" I started.

"I fine, don't worry about it. I really don't feel any attachment to them or anything about myself so…it's fine." Yuki said, but I could see through that. I walked up to her and pulled her small frame to mine, holding her tightly.

"Yuki don't….don't pretend that you're fine. At least not with us alright." I whispered.

"Kuran Kaname was always there to support you, but…there were times when you were afraid of what you couldn't remember right…" Zero said. I felt Yuki's head fall onto my shoulder.

"Hey…do you think…that if I become a vampire my heart will be stronger?" Yuki asked suddenly. Making me and Zero freeze. "Kaname sempai asked, if I wanted to become a vampire…all I could do was 'yes'. But really Kaname sempai wasn't serious at all about it…"

"But you thought it would be okay to become a vampire right…" Zero said and by his tone he sounded pissed. I held Yuki tighter. I didn't like this. What was Kaname thinking? "I will never…let you turn into something like that…you or Karin… Even if it means I have to make Kaname Kuran my enemy and even if that will make you two hate me…"

My eyes widened in shock. What did he mean by that. I pulled away from Yuki and turned to look at Zero. He was walking away. I didn't stop him, but still…

I turned back to Yuki. "What's gotten into you? Is it because of what Maria said? Yuki listen to me, I have never met that girl until-"

"How do you know Karin…" Yuki said, her head down and bangs covering her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

"Karin, you have no memories of your life before Ichijo sempai right. So we're in the same boat. What if…you really did know Maria, before…doesn't it make you even the least bit curious to want to know your own past?" Yuki asked. "I said yes to Kaname because I adore him and want to be by his side and to love him, just like you are with Zero." There she goes again, changing the subject.

"What. Yuki what are you talking about. I don't love Z-" I paused. Why couldn't I finish that sentence.

"I saw you Karin. With Zero. You guys were…um…kissing." I saw a blush cover her face.

I laughed. "Yuki, I think you hit your head. I have never kissed Zero, well except on the cheek." I giggled, holding my sides. It was just to funny.

"I did not!" Yuki exclaimed. "Don't you remember we were looking for Zero the night that girl got attacked. You found him in the hospital wing I guess. Because that's were I found you guys and you were defiantly kissing. I saw it."

I stopped laughing. Looking for…Zero. Suddenly flashes appeared in my head. Yuki telling me to help her find him. Me walking in the halls calling his name. Then everything got fuzzy and distorted. What the hell. I can't remember. I really can't remember. What the hell is going on?

"Yuki…I….I think someone messed with my memories. Cause…I can't remember…" I said.

Yuki looked worried. I leaned against the wall and tried with all my might to remember, but I only got a headache trying to decipher the blurry images in my head. I slid down the wall, holding my head, my eyes wide.

"Karin!" Yuki kneeled down beside me. I groaned and lend my head onto her shoulder, closing my eyes. Why was everything so confusing lately? First that kid, Zero ignoring me, then Maria and now someone's messing with my memories. When will it stop? "Karin?"

"I'll be fine. Just…let me stay here for a while." I mumbled.

Yuki…She always brought me comfort, just as I brought her comfort. We were as close as sisters could get and I was happy she was with me, because she, and Zero, were why I lived. I lived to protect them and as long as I had that I could continue on through this life of darkness, deceit, betrayal, and love. I would find the answers to my past and Yuki's. We had to. If we didn't we'll continue to be in the dark and I didn't want that. Not anymore. It was time to buckle down and get answers. On everything.

* * *

Review people and tell me if you like it or not. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


End file.
